Dangerous Love
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Darien hated Serena, but now he can't get her out of his head only problem is she's a minor and her father, Darien didn't even want to think about what her father would do to him. PLEASE REVIEW and beware there is Drugs, Alcohol, and Sex involved.
1. She's not worth your career!

Dangerous Love

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Sex: Most likely

Violence: Not the magical kind.

Language: This fic will most likely contain little or no bad language in some chapters while others will be full of it.

Ages of Characters:

Darien: 23 years old and in his fourth year of college

Andrew:23 years older by some months.

Greg:22 years old

Chad: 24 years old

Seiya: 17 years old

Yaten: 23 years old and a very good friend of Seiya's. They've known each other since Yaten was six.

Serena, Lita, Amy, Raye, Mina:16 years old

* * *

She's not worth your career!

"Dude don't be stupid," Andrew said as they sat in a VIP room in his part Arcade, part club. The downstairs was full of games where kids and teenagers could hang out during the day or after school. The upstairs consisted of three floors the 15 to 17 floor, 18 to 20 floor, and the 21 and over floor which was the third floor. They resided on the third floor with all the alcohol.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"You know what I mean Darien, she's sixteen and a freshmen at that!"

"I didn't say anything when you hooked up with Lita who is her age I might add and she was fourteen when you two met."

"That's different she doesn't have parents to tell, and if she goes to the police herself they'll think she just has a grudge against me, because well she's sixteen and likes older guys,"Andrew said. Darien frowned. As much as he hated to admit it his friend Andrew had a point. Darien sighed. Two years ago he didn't have any feelings for Serena accept hate, but now he couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't even know why he had hated her in the first place or why she had hated him. Well he could guess why she hated him, but still.

"See I have a point," Andrew said."Besides her parents are loaded dude and to them you're just a dirt poor pervert."

"I am no dirt poor, how else would my tuition be paid in full already,"

"Compared them we're all dirt poor."

"What do her parents do anyway?" Darien asked. He didn't know much.

"They own Tsukino gas, are responsible for one third of everything exported from Japan and Italy as well as everything Imported into both countries. I hear her father is currently working on building a company in France, not to mention her mother whose rich on her own is responsible for half of Japan's internet service and they build computers, every month I could almost swear there's a new model."

"That rich huh?" Darien asked.

"So rich that her father has already booked all four floors for her sixteenth birthday, he did it two years ago, so now all I have to do is flip a switch and all three floors are connected not to mention the floors are glass, there's some weird paint inside that disappears at the touch a button."

"Well at least Daddy wanted the best for his little girl and you benefited from it, I mean Club Arcade got an excellent upgrade."

"No need to tell me," Andrew said finishing off his beer.

"Man, I can't get her out of my head though."

"No, her father will kill you, besides she likes guys that can afford to buy her expensive things like that cocky rich boy from America, his father owns oil and well I hear her father has her dating him."

"Well when I get through with her, she won't be so eager to date him," Darien replied. He stood up and walked off not even finishing his virgin margarita.

"Dude come on she's not worth your career!"


	2. Serena

Serena

Serena danced with her friends Lita and Mina. Raye would be joining them later after her grandfather fell asleep and Amy decided it was best she stay in and study with Greg. They personally thought Amy was up to no good for once and let her off the hook.

"Oh no here comes your friend Molly," Lita said.

"Hey Molly is cool besides she's here with Melvin and isn't interested in us," Serena said. She was quite right, because Molly didn't even notice them.

"Well Lita I'd take Molly over Seiya any day," Mina responded.

"That's not true, you'd take Seiya over Molly if Yaten was with him," Serena replied.

"You're right, but I can't help it he's hot and he's rich."

"Yea, so's Seiya, but he's a jack ass."

"Definitely, but don't look now, here he comes flashing Daddy's money and attempting to seduce you with it." Lita rolled her eyes as the moved farther into the crowd as if they didn't know he was coming their way.

"He's having better luck with all the gold digging sluts around here." Mina and Lita nodded their agreement. When they noticed that he'd momentarily lost sight of them, they hurried into their V.I.P room.

"Do you think he'd be chasing after you if he knew what you did some weekends?" Mina asked.

"Yes, I mean he follows me to Club Arcade anyway and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it," Serena replied knowing full well that Mina was refering to something else. Lita laughed.

"Please, you think Yaten would be after you if he knew you went with her?"

"What about you and Andrew does he know you go?" Mina countered.

"Hey how do you think I met Andrew?" Lita asked."I sure didn't see him at school." They laughed.

"Seriously though we oughta head out there tonight, but you know Seiya is bound to spot us on the way out," Serena commented.

"Oh yea, and I'm feeling wild and crazy tonight and the strip is just what we need." They sighed as a waiter walked in.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Virgin Margaritas all around and put it on my daddy's tab." The waiter nodded towards Serena. He left and soon returned with their drinks. They chatted about the latest fashions and such. Rei arrived yes as they were leaving the club.

"Oh damn it I missed the fun."

"Sorry Rei, but Seiya showed up and besides curfew for us is in like two hours, so we're going for food," Mina said sympathetically .Rei lowered her head in defeat.

"Stupid grandpa," She muttered.

"Oh hey wait right here I dropped my keys in the VIP room," Serena said.

"Be careful of Seiya!" Lita called after her. Serena went to the head of the long line of dorks trying to enter club Arcade. They called out to her to get them in, but she merely ignored them and the bouncer let her in without so much as a glance at her except to look her ass before the door closed. She manuvered her way through the crowd to their VIP room where no one else was allowed in. She found her keys on the table. She turned to go and opening the door she bumped right into Darien Chiba, her secret love. Her parents had warned her about boys like him, but she could see nothing bad about him.

"Having another klutz attack I see," Darien laughed. Serena frowned.

"Shut up Darien if anything you bumped into me."

"Please you always say that, but face it your a klutz." Serena sighed.

"What do you want anyway, I know there's gotta be a reason you were about to enter my VIP room."

"Actually I was looking for you."

"What for?" Serena asked.

"So I could do this..." He kissed her tenderly. Serena dropped her purse and her keys as he pushed her up against the door. She locked it without a second thought as their hands began to roam the other's body. She took off his jacket and they started to unbutton the others shirt. Darien took only five seconds to undo four buttons and the tie at the end. He kissed down her neck as he threw her shirt on the near by couch. His shirt soon followed. He reached behind her to undo her bra, but couldn't find the clasp.

"Its in front," Serena mumbled as she worked on his pants.

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Serena open up your VIP room its me Seiya!" Seiya yelled. Darien and Serena had now moved to the couch as their lips explored one anothers body. They ignored him until he asked the waiter to get the key for two hundred dollars.

"Oh shit if we're caught..." Darien said. Serena silenced him. She was already dressed and picking up her keys and purse.

"Call me," Serena mumbled before leaving out. Darien heard her briefly talking to Seiya before informing him she was heading home and ignored all his questions as to why she hadn't let him in. Darien dressed quickly and left out unnoticed by anyone important.

* * *

"When you just up and kiss somebody and a fiery passion is ignited between you two Sailor Moon Says!" Never let that type of fire get hot when there's a spy for your father around, he'll snuff it before you really get it going!"


	3. Darien

Darien

Darien walked home a visible tightness in his pants. He groaned every time the fabric rubbed against him.

"Oh why didn't I drive here, I knew I was going to drink tonight," Darien complained to himself. He practically ran up to his dorm room. He was moving out soon just as Andrew had, but for now he simply had to endure the dorms.

"If only they had of kept that place in better shape," Darien sighed. He look over at his two new room mates asleep on the couch, Chad and Greg. He sighed and went into his room and relieved himself all over Chad's playboy magazines.

"Haha he'll get a kick out of that when he reaches for those next," Darien laughed. He tried to sleep, but decided that was all wrong. He threw away the magazine and replaced it with one of his own when he found pictures of a certain dark haired girl that was close to Greg's study partner. He'd never actually met Amy, but he'd seen pictures of her in her, high school uniform.

"I better remind Greg to get some updated pictures of his girl friend." Finally he went to bed and in the morning he finished packing his boxes.

"See ya dude and thanks for the new mag," Chad laughed as they shook hands.

"God already, you're terrible," Darien said washing his hands before shaking Greg's whose hands he knew were always clean.

"Later dude," Greg said before going into the bathroom. Darien left and Andrew followed with half of Darien's boxes in his own car.

Damn dude how much shit did you store in that dorm?" Andrew asked as they saw a moving truck, when they pulled up to the beach house.

"Not a lot man, I just had to buy furniture and stuff." Andrew nodded as Darien rolled up the windows and put the top down on his red four seater convertible. Andrew and Darien carried the boxes to his bedroom once the king size bed had been set up.

"This place is great," Andrew complimented as he came downstairs. The place was really a mansion on the beach, but Darien wouldn't admit to it.

"Thanks, I love this place." Andrew nodded and looked at his watch.

"Hey I'd help you set up the cable and stuff, but I gotta go take care of some business concerning the Arcade."

"Its cool man, just go on ahead, " Darien said as he finished hooking up his DVD player. " Andrew left. As soon as Darien heard his car drive off he went back to looking at the only picture he had of his parents. It was on the day they had renewed their vows on his first birthday. He wiped away a few tears and got dressed for work. He locked up the beach house and got into his car and drove off.

a/n: Sorry this chap is so short, but I'll try and make the next one much longer than this one.


	4. Tutor

Tutor

"I still can't believe you passed the high school exam with higher scores than Amy." Raye said as they got their classes. It had been two weeks since they'd started high school and Raye was still in shock.

"Raye like I said before, I'm not stupid I just preferred to spend my time playing sailor V games and reading manga," Serena said as she parked her car in her reserved parking space.

"What made you have a change of heart?" Mina asked.

"Daddy threatened to cut me off, because he said if my grades didn't pick up that meant I was stupid and stupid people can't run companies, so I had to prove him wrong and show him that I could run his business."

"Yes, but do you realize that your in a higher math class than Amy, Serena your already in Calculus and Amy is in pre-cal and your freshmen," Raye said.

"I kind of realized that when I was doing a shit load of homework last night."

"Raye drop it now come on Serena we'll be late for Advanced physics and than we have advance chemistry," Amy said hooking her arm with Serena. They waved to the girls and hurried off to class before they were late.

"Hey Serena!" some called. She merely waved not bothering to look and see who it was.

"Serena can't wait for music, see ya there!"

"Same here!" Serena called back.

"Serena, are you trying out for the swim team?" Molly asked coming up beside her.

"Of course Molly I promised you I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, well I just wanted to inform you that we can get out of P.e. if we also join the dive team."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because the dive team wins every year and its luxury they've acquired I mean all you have to do is show up at your P.e. Class, do the exercises like a warm up, and than report to the pool to practice diving," Molly said quickly.

" Hey Amy you should try out I remember you were an excellent diver at the pool this summer," Serena suggested excitedly.

"I don't know Serena we promised Mrs. Sasaki that we would do the science bowl for physics."

"Oh swim and dive team only practice on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays," Molly stated.

"Well I suppose we could do it I mean we only meet for physics Mondays, Fridays and early morning Saturdays."

"How early, because we might run into a meet for swim and dive."

"Well meets don't start until eleven at least and we'll be at the library, so it wouldn't take long to get to the pool."

"Unless its at another school," Amy put in.

"Well than we could have our meeting on Sunday instead then ."

"Good thinking," Molly said."Well I have to go." They nodded as she ran off and they entered their advanced physics class.

"Serena Tsukino!" Mrs. Sasaki yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Serena said jumping in surprise.

"How is it that you're passing my class when all you do is day dream?" She asked.

"I don't ma'am, but I'll be sure to tell you once I figure it out." The class laughed, but she didn't. It wasn't her intention to smart mouth the teacher.

"You'll watch your tongue now pay attention."

"Yes ma'am." Serena said. She was paying attention until she saw Darien Chiba in the court yard of her high school. She couldn't figure out why he would be here.

_"Perhaps he's looking for me," Serena thought with a small smile. _Serena proceeded to day dream about that weekends meeting in the club between her and Darien.

"Serena!" Mrs. Sasaki snapped.

"Yes!" Serena exclaimed. She looked around to see that the class was emptying of its students and Amy was just walking up beside her.

"You'll be happy to know class is over." Serena gave her a weak smile and quickly grabbed her things. She followed Amy out.

"She's gonna kill me one day."

"Nonsense Serena she just wants you to stop day dreaming," Amy defended.

"Don't defend her, and anyway I was until I saw Darien outside the window."

"What would Chiba-san be doing here?" Amy asked. Serena shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Serena loved how clueless Amy could be. Usually she was very observant, but today she didn't even notice that Serena's whole opinion about Darien had seemed to change. She shook her head and went to her locker and switched her physics book for her chemistry. Amy had to go down several more lockers before she could do the same.

"Oh math time," Serena groaned as the lunch bell rang just as Molly, Amy, and herself worked out how they could possibly be on the physics team and do swim and dive team. Lita was thinking about doing wrestling and she was sure she could beat out all the boys. They grinned and encouraged her.

"You know, you could try the Girls basketball team too Lita, I hear they're looking for tall girls." Lita laughed.

"Yea, I am pretty tall, but I prefer to wrestle." Molly nodded.

"Rei, Mina you two never said what you wanted to do." Amy said.

"Oh well um...I've been practicing for soccer, my parents really wanted me to join the soccer team, I use to play when I was younger," Mina blushed.

"Oh Mina I hope you aren't embarrassed," Raye laughed.

"No, no its just awkward talking about it," Mina replied.

"Well we'll all be cheering for you," Serena said cheerfully.

"Thanks, and what about you Raye?"

"Martial Arts club." Raye said as if it were that obvious and it was.

"Great, can't wait." Serena walked into her math class five minutes later just before the bell rang. She took her seat in front and crossed her legs as she took out her notebook. Mr. Kudo walked in and shut the door.

"Listen up!" he yelled obviously in a bad mood." All you freshmen are doing poorly as usual, so as usual we've got college students to come tutor you when I call your name and tutor you will meet him or her after school in the library, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," The freshmen replied. Serena was the last one on the list she knew and took the liberty to talk to Natasha a distant cousin who had lived in Russia all her life. She was lucky her father was into politics and she was wealthy. Natasha was a senior and head cheerleader.

"Tsukino, Serena you will be paired with Chiba, Darien." Serena turned to face her teacher quickly.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"Chiba, Darien and if you're unhappy than that's to bad I've made my decision," Mr. Kudo said."You will work out when it is the best time for you to meet with your tutor."

"Yes Mr. Kudo." School dragged on for two more hours and finally it was over.

"Serena, let's go," Raye said impatiently.

"Shut up Raye or you can walk," Serena said unlocking her car. They got in and Serena dropped them off at the Arcade.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few, Mr.Kudo insisted we get a tutor, so now I have to go meet him at the library."

"Alright hurry back," Mina said. Serena nodded and drove off to go meet Darien at the library.

"You will be mine Darien Chiba before this tutoring gig is up," Serena whispered to herself as she watched him from afar. She fixed her hair, checked her make up, and straightened her clothes before walking into the library to an oblivious Darien.


	5. Duchess and Luna

Duchess and Luna

Serena straightened her short blue skirt and white shirt. She frowned at the red bow, but made it work. She walked seductively towards him drawing all sorts of attention to herself. Darien tried to play it cool and kept his head down, but he could still see her a light blush began to creep up on his face and than anger when he felt all the men in the library turning their heads to stare at his Serena.

"Hey Darien," Serena said giving him her famous smile.

_"Even her eyes seem to smile," Darien thought with a sigh as he watched her. _

"Hey Serena." Darien smiled back, he couldn't help himself. To think he could have ever hated this beauty in front of him. What had he hated about her? He couldn't for the life of him pinpoint what it was. It wasn't her intelligence, because she was very smart. It wasn't her beauty, he thanked god for her beauty everyday. Was it her height? No, he loved that she was foot shorter than him, it just seemed to suit her well. It most certainly wasn't her odangos, despite him calling her meatball head besides her gorgeous blue eyes Darien thought her hair was her loviest feature. He imagine being able to run his fingers through the soft golden tresses as she slept in his arms.

"Ready to get started?" Serena asked him as she sat down in a graceful manner that surprised him. He was so use to seeing her as a klutz he couldn't believe she could be that grace.

_"Graceful and a klutz I think I love her more."_

"You know Darien, I'm really thankful you're here to help me, I just have such a hard time understanding, Mr. Kudo, " Serena pouted with a frown. Darien knew she could probably do this math in her sleep or she wouldn't have skip up so many classes, but he decided to play along. This was after all the excuse he'd been looking for to spend more time with her, without her father noticing and throwing a hissy fit before sending to be killed.

"Yes, I'm glad, I got some one I could teach rather than some hopeless case." They laughed. She pretended not to know and he pretended to teach her something, but the real message was in their eyes. Unfortunately Darien steadfastly ignored all of Serena's small advances that would not be noticed by anyone who wasn't paying close attention to them.

"Oh the library is closing I guess we'd better be going," Darien stated simply.

"Join me for some coffee before you go?" Serena asked.

"Sorry, but I have to get home, I've got so much work." Serena nodded and watched him go.

"Damn it why is he refusing all my advances, he sure seemed eager the other night." She sighed exasperated and packed her things. She left thinking about how she could get Darien to make a move or at least give in to her advances.

"I will have you Darien Chiba, you will be mine whether you want to be now or not!" Serena vowed as she pulled up in front of her large victorian style home. She walked in after giving the valet her keys so he could park her car in her personal garage.

"Serena, darling your home," Ikuko Tsukino said.

"You're home early today mom."

"Oh yes well I thought tonight would be the perfect night to spend some time with my two children." Serena nodded.

"Is dinner ready?" Serena asked.

"Oh yes, I took the time to make dinner tonight, I know how much you like my cooking,"

"But it isn't my birthday," Serena replied.

"What I need to have a reason now for cooking for my daughter?" Ikuko asked.

"No well I guess not." Serena looked around as they headed for the dining room.

"What is it?" Ikuko asked.

"Where's Duchess she always meets me at the door when I get home," Serena replied looking around."Duchess!"

"Oh honey leave her be, I'm sure she's out chasing after a boy cat or something."

"Oh, but Duchess is a house cat, she doesn't go outside without me," Serena cried."I have to find her."

"No, no its time for dinner now come on, Sammy's waiting." Ikuko ushered her into the dining room.

"But I have to change clothes," Serena whined.

"Not today, we can break from the rules this once," Ikuko replied.

"Well why did I waste my time?" Sammy asked with a pout.

"Shut up Sammy!" His frown deepened and Ikuko rang a little bell. Dinner was brought in and served. Kenji Tsukino walked in just after they had completed Grace with none other than Seiya. Serena frowned. Dinner tonight consisted of all her favorites, which meant dinner was perfect, but now it had been ruined considerably. If it wasn't all her favorites, she was sure she would have lost her appetite.

"Serena, what a pleasure it is to see you tonight," Seiya said.

"Yea, nice of you to join father for dinner," Serena replied. He kissed her hand that she did not offer him."Mom may I please take dinner in my room, I suddenly feel a bit sick and want to climb into bed." Ikuko looked alarmed for a moment, but quickly hid it as she looked at her watch.

"After you tell us about your day and listen to Sammy's because its only polite."

"Sammy please go first than," Serena replied looking at him. Sammy was staring at Seiya who was serving himself and was listening to Kenji talk. Sammy thought he was absolutely disgusting. He made a face before turning to Ikuko.

"Mom, I think I'm starting to get what Serena has, may I take dinner upstairs and crawl into bed as well?" Sammy asked.

"Not until you both tell us about your day," Ikuko replied hoping to stall. Sammy and Serena heard Seiya give a nasty burp.

"Fine, we socialized, and school was boring as usual nothing special happened." They ordered the maid standing in the room to bring up their food and practically raced upstairs before Ikuko could stop them.

"Duchess!" Serena called over and over.

"Duchess where are you?!" Serena sighed and walked into her room and spotted her poor cat who she had, had since she was five lying on the floor with a wound.

"AAAAHHHHHH NO DUCHESS!" Serena screamed. She ran to her cat and cried over her. She didn't even hear the footsteps running towards her room. Her mother entered first and pulled her away from the body. Kenji stared on in disgust. The cat was suppose to have been found and taken away. Not placed in her room. Seiya found the whole thing amusing, he had placed the dead cat in her room just an hour earlier as a joke. He'd made sure that while him and Kenji were out shooting plates that the cat got shot.

"Who did this ?!" Serena demanded to know suddenly furious. Some one had purposely hurt her Duchess."

"I'm so sorry Princess, Seiya and I were shooting old clay plates we made, it was an accident you weren't suppose to see this, I don't know how..."

"I hate you!" Serena screamed interrupting him. She hit him a couple of times and ran out as tears streamed down her face. Ikuko hit Kenji before running after her. Serena didn't even bother to get her car as she ran out the front gates of her home and into the night before her mother could stop her. As she ran away from her home seeking comfort. She couldn't find any of her friends. So she turned towards the only person left. Darien! But Darien wasn't at his dorm, he'd moved out, and she left feeling more down than ever.

Meanwhile Darien walked through the rose garden in the park. He loved roses and words could not express how much he loved them. He bent down to smell one just as rain decided this was the ideal time to pour down on a hoodless Darien.

"Oh thank god I watched the news before I left," Darien muttered and just as he was opening his umbrella something rammed into him hard. Soon he was in a tangle of legs, arms, and long golden hair.

"Serena?" Darien asked astonished upon hearing her cry of pain. They separated themselves from each other.

"Darien?" Serena asked happy to fine some one who could comfort her. Darien just barely saw her tears from the small light in the park.

"What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked. Serena's tears came out harder as she told him about finding her poor Duchess dead in her own room. Darien held his umbrella over her soaked form as she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry about Duchess, but at least she's in a better place," Darien soothed. Serena's wails got louder.

"What could be a better place for my Duchess than with me?!" Darien frowned and hit himself in the head. He should have known better, now he had upset her even more and he didn't like that.

"No where, I'm just being stupid," Darien replied." Come on let's get you home out of the rain."

"No, no I couldn't possibly go back home right now, not with those cat killers there, no never, stupid Seiya I bet he pulled the trigger on purpose," Serena cried. Darien stiffened a bit at the mention of Seiya's name.

"Well than you can come to my place, now come on you're soaked the bone, we can't have you catching a cold." Serena merely nodded and held onto him tight as lighting flashed randomly. She hated thunder and lightening. He took her to his car and drove her out to his beach house. By the time he arrived she had fallen asleep being so exhausted from running all around Tokyo, crying, and losing her precious Duchess. He carried her inside and dressed her in one of his shirts and for awhile he just sat staring at her in his bed thinking how much of a beautiful angel she was. In the morning Serena awoke in a comfortable bed she noticed wasn't her own.

_"Oh it smells like Darien!" Serena thought happily. She loved his cologne, Axe."He smells so good, but wait why does it smell like Darien in my room?"_

Slowly the golden haired angel opened her eyes to a large circle window. The sun shined through lighting up her face as if she were the blessed child of god. She took a deep breath and looked around after sitting up. Memories of last night flooding into her head, and the lost of her Duchess came back in full.

"Poor Duchess," Serena moaned. Just than the smell of food reached her nose and she slowly got out of bed and noticed that she wore one of Darien's shirts. She checked herself out and with relief she found that her undergarments were still on and that she hadn't done anything without her knowledge. She shook out her hair after taking it down and walked out of the bedroom, the aroma of pancakes putting a smile on her face.

Darien turned around to see his Serena come out of his bedroom. Her long beautiful golden hair flowing down her back like a waterfall and almost reaching his wooden floors.

"Good morning, I hope you're feeling better today," Darien said with a smile. She shrugged.

"Some what, thanks for comforting me," Serena said. He shook his head.

"It was no trouble at all, you needed comfort and as a friend I gave it to you."

_"Oh no, no wonder he didn't go for my advances yesterday, he only thinks of me as a friend," Thought Serena."I must have looked like such a fool yesterday." _

"Thank you again," Serena replied her smile never faltering. She was use to keeping her feelings to herself when it really mattered.

"Well eat breakfast, because I have a surprise for you," Darien replied as he sat her breakfast on the table. She sat down and nodded. She ate and when she finished Darien came in with a box.

"What's in the box?" Serena asked.

"Open it." Darien replied. She walked over to him in the living room and pulled the string off. Next she lifted up the top and was greeted with the sight of another black cat, but this car had purplish fur sort of and its eyes matched the color of its fur. Also there was a beautiful cresent moon on its forehead.

"Oh she's so beautiful!" Serena exclaimed picking up the beautiful kitten. She petted her gently.

"I know its early, but I found her wandering the streets of Tokyo, I was going to take her to the pound, but you look like you need her more and she needs a home."

"Thank you Darien, this is one of the greatest things anyone has ever done for me," Serena replied. Darien smiled.

"What will you name her?"

"Luna, because of the cresent moon on her forehead."

"Yea, Luna I like that." The cat meowed and they laughed. Everything seemed so simple and perfect than that neither wanted it to ever end.

* * *

A/n: Yes, I know that Serena isn't actually SM in this fic, but what's Luna without her cresent moon, right? 


	6. Under the Radar

Under the radar

"Serena, why were you so late this morning?" Amy asked as they sat in a cafe during lunch. They really shouldn't have been off campus, but they were cool kids and couldn't very well be expected to eat cafeteria food, Serena just wouldn't allow it no matter how many times Amy insisted they do so to stay out of trouble.

"Yea, meatball you were extra late this morning," Raye grumbled. Serena shook her head as she came out of a day dream about that morning.

"What?" She asked.

"Serena!" Raye exclaimed."Why do you never pay attention to the important stuff?"

"Sorry gee, I just spaced for a minute, now what did you ask?"

"We wanted to know why you were so late this morning," Lita responded.

"Seiya, killed Duchess yesterday," Serena said a few tears falling out of her eyes as they all back up shocked.

"How could he do such a terrible thing?" Amy asked. They'd all went out and bought Duchess for Serena's fifth birthday. She had been obsessed with cats that year instead of bunnies and they thought it would be a nice birthday present and since Mina's birthday was the day after, they got her a cat too, which she named Artemis, but it was when she was thirteen and finally allowed the cat the girls had been promising her for nine years.

"I don't know, I ran out of there, and just cried my eyes out."

"That would explain why you never came back to the Arcade," Raye said sipping her tea as she brushed away a few tears.

"But why didn't you come to us for comfort."

"Sorry I blew you guys off, but I didn't know we were suppose to start tutoring in math today and I got so caught up with Darien, then I went home and the Duchess incident," Serena said."I tried to find you guys, but I completely forgot you'd still be at the Arcade doing work and stuff, so than I ran into Darien and he took me to his place, which is why I was late, but than I was ultra late, because my mother had organized a funeral for Duchess and I had to agree with all her decisions. You're invitations should be in the mail."

"Oh you poor thing having to suffer with Darien, " Raye said with disgust. It was no big secret that she had a crush on Darien, except to maybe Serena.

"He was actually really nice and he got me a new cat, she's at his place now, I simply couldn't take her home after what happened to Duchess and its way too soon, I could never replace such a sweet and obedient cat."

"No one could ever replace Duchess," Mina sighed.

"A moment of silence for her." They sat in a silence for two minutes.

"Ok now why is Darien being so nice to you?" Raye asked. Serena shrugged.

"I guess he didn't want to make it worse or maybe its because he likes me, " Serena giggle as they moved on to a more cheerful topic.

"No, Serena, no do not go there, Darien is way to old for you!" Amy exclaimed jumping up as did Raye in shock. She thought girls should date boys there own age and that older men who liked younger girls were perverts. She thought they were disgusting pigs. She'd been known to alert police to older men, especially the college men of Tokyo dating younger girls. Everybody was careful to keep the truth about their relationships from Amy in fear that she'd tell. It was a known fact that 20 of the girls in school were dating a college man and loving it. Amy strived to figure out who they were, but the girls had gotten better at remaining below her radar. Especially Lita, who was one of her best friends.

"Yea, Serena, Darien is way to old for you, he's a fucking pervert if he even asks you out!" Raye exclaimed. She was furious inside that Darien would even look Miss Serena Perfect's way. Sometimes she just hated Serena for the attention she attracted from men.

"Oh Raye, Amy calm down, he hasn't asked me out, we have a tutor-student relationship, I was only kidding," Serena said in a calming tone as they both sat down."Besides Darien and I hate each other, he'd never look my way!"

"Got that right meatball!" Raye exclaimed.

"You two, don't you have anything to say about her joke, I mean what if she'd have been serious?" Amy asked wide-eyed. Mina turned to her with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Well if and when it does happen be sure to get a before and after picture," Mina laughed causing Lita and Serena to laugh as well why Amy and Raye fell out of their chairs in exasperation.

"You know I will Mina, how could I not share with you guys the memories." This caused more laughter.

"Oh and when you go on your first day you gotta let me help make you up, we'll make you look like a real mature college girl." They laughed.

"I will believe me."

"Guys stop!" Amy exclaimed."That is no joking matter, it is serious stuff for a grown man to sleep with a minor, he could ruin her life or worse give her AIDS and than where will she be?"

"Six feet under!" They all exclaimed as if it were some joke. Amy got mad, because now even Raye was laughing.

"Oh come on Ames we were only playing we're sorry, besides who'd be stupid enough to do a college guy without protection?"

"Ditz like you meatball head," Darien said. He looked like he hated her as usual. Immediately her smile was replaced with the same look of hate, but if you looked close enough there was something different in both their eyes.

"Shut up you asshole, I told you not to call me that ever again!" Serena exclaimed as she pushed on pigtail hanging from a neat ball of hair on top her head, behind her back. He pulled down his bottom eye lid and stuck his tongue out at her. She fumed, but ignored him after flipping him the bird.

"Bitch," Serena muttered.

"Oh I swear he should be nominated for biggest bastard in Tokyo," Serena said more loudly. She was sure he heard from the look on his face and she smirked.

"Tokyo, why not shoot for Japan!" Lita exclaimed loudly. They laughed.

"Why Japan, how about the whole world?" Mina suggested as they watched behind Amy and Raye as he asked her out on a date.

"I bet he'd win by a landslide!" Lita laughed giving Serena an excuse to laugh and nod yes in what seemed to be agreement to Amy and Raye.

"Oh look at the time we'll never make it back in time, we're sure to be caught!" Amy exclaimed. They all finished up and paid their bill.

"I'll call you," Darien mouthed. Serena eyes got wide, that was how college-highschool student relationships were detected. Ever since Amy came out with her stupid invention. Her father had put it on her phone as a precaution. Seiya was the only exception to get through on her phone line without being looked at as suspicious or her phone calls getting recorded.

"No!" Serena mouthed back in horror."We have to stay under the radar!"

"Serena!" Raye exclaimed after all Serena was driving and she wouldn't make them all late. Raye came back in and pulled her out of the shop, not noticing who she was silently speaking too.

"So I'll pick you up at 10 on Saturday?" Darien asked after school in the library. They were whispering and acting as if they were working on math.

"Um...yea sure, I'll tell them you decided to give me a ride to Mina's since we're all going to study together, you are after all my tutor."

"Mina will cover for you if they call?" Darien asked. Serena nodded.

"Mina's parents are out of town, so that means she'll definitely be out clubbing that night, so there's no one to tell and if we don't pick up the phone they'll call my phone or hers at which point we slip into the sound proof V.I.P room with a television and or study tape recorder and play it in the back ground. They'll expect me back by 12 in the morning at the latest." Darien nodded.

"So its set Saturday at ten than." Serena nodded not asking why he wanted to come so late when she'd have to be back by twelve at least if she wanted avoid trouble.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't done a Sailor Moon says in three chapters, but here it is again. Enjoy!

"If you have a Amy Radar a.k.a party pooper, always be sure that you are under the radar. Never get caught up in a mess you were trying to avoid in the first place by keeping your relationship, you alcohol stash, and so on under the radar, Sailor Moon Says!"


	7. First Date

First Date

"Serena!" Ikuko yelled. She was almost sad she gave the servants the day off today, but since they'd buried Duchess yesterday afternoon, Serena had insisted that they take Saturday off to grieve for her precious baby. Ikuko reached her daughter's room and turned the door knob. She'd locked it for some privacy. Sighing, she put her code into the door, over riding the lock easily and unknowingly alerting Serena or she would have had Serena been awake.

"Serena, wake up!" Ikuko yelled into her daughter's ear. Serena jumped and fell in a mess of covers onto the other side of her bed, which was in the middle of the room, because her father said it screamed _PRINCESS! _

"God, mom why did you wake me up like that?"

"I've been calling you for fifteen minutes, your tutor is here to take you to Mina's so you can all study." Serena rubbed her eyes as she yawned and looked at the clock. It was 10:15 in the morning.

"Wow, I thought he was coming by a lot later," Serena muttered.

"Well are you going to get up, because you know your father said you had to keep your grades up..." Ikuko started.

"I know, I know mom," Serena groaned."Tell him to give me thirty minutes and than a extra ten." Ikuko nodded and left out not suspecting a thing. Serena looked outside to see it was a sunny day, a perfect day for her to wear her new sun dress. She hopped in the shower, brushed her teeth, and put on make up before she pulled the yellow sun dress out. It was tight at the bust before flowing freely. It had white bunny rabbits around the edge. It in no way made her seem like a little girl, but the little girl whose all grown up. The bunnies just made her look more innocent. As an after thought, thinking she might need some type of pants on this date she put on a pair of white shorts that stopped at mid-thigh and were easily hidden. She folded a yellow tang top into her medium sized purse. She checked her wallet.

"Damn it, I'll have to go to the ATM!" She put her wallet and little things to touch up her make up. Than she brushed her long golden hair up into a high ponytail, while letting the rest of it flow down her back almost reaching the floor as usual.

"Note to self, go to the salon and get my edges trimmed." She put on her white sandals and left her room after locking her door.

"Wow," Darien whispered as she walked downstairs with her purse and back pack.

"Ready to go, Mr. Chiba?" Serena asked. Darien shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course, now let's go Ms. Tsukino we're late." Serena nodded as he took her backpack from her. She waved to her mother and Sammy before leaving. The Valet brought up his car after a short wait. Darien put her bag in the trunk and caught his keys from the valet who opened the door for Serena and another opened the door for him. Soon they'd driven off.

"You look lovely," Darien managed to get out. Serena look a good look at him.

"So do you, though you really didn't dress up." He was in blue shorts and a white shirt.

"I hope you brought your swimsuit."

"Swimsuit! You didn't tell me to grab it on my way out or I would have," Serena cried. She couldn't stand the thought of watching him or anybody else swim on such a hot day when she herself couldn't. The thought made her hotter from the heat that already fill Tokyo.

"Sorry, I guess I should have informed you, so you'd have been better prepared, no worries, I'll just take you to the mall." Serena smiled at this. She loved the mall, but than she frowned.

"Oh no." Darien glanced at her quickly and saw the horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked.

"We can't go to the mall, we'll be on Amy radar for sure if we do, no way are we going to any mall in Tokyo together!"

"What the hell is Amy radar?" Darien asked. Serena looked at him in disbelief."Look this is my first time dating a minor so forgive me if I don't know."

"And this is my first time dating a college boy, but I suppose that doesn't compare since she is one of my best friends. Its never been a problem until now."

"Will you please just tell me what Amy radar is?"

"Amy radar is what we've all named Amy's invention and her nosiness," Serena stated."Ever since seventh grade Amy's been busting girls and their older guys, I mean I'm talking major police coverage and years in jail for the guy, but in eighth grade she created a little help. Now practically ever girls got a Amy Radar on her phone, the only older guys that get through are the ones your parents put on a list. Otherwise they'd be on you like a hawk watching our every move and if not that recording every conversation. The worse part is most girls don't know they've got it, because no one is sure how it works exactly. Every now and than there's a slip of the tongue or perhaps an idiot blabbing away on the phone thinking her parents would never put that on her phone while she can't help, but wonder why they finally decided to give her, her own phone."

"God that's horrible, so you mean if she finds out I'm done for?" Darien asked.

"Done in more than one way, you'll be cooked over a fire by my father before the day is over, you're lucky he was already gone this morning he never would have bought that lie." Darien nodded. He dropped her off at the mall and gave her about twenty minutes to find a a swimsuit alone, because she just insisted that she had to run a quick errand in the mall before they went to study was the excuse and a patrol cop bought it seeing as Serena was generally a shopaholic.

"Thank god I'm a shopaholic," Serena said for the millionth time in her life. Darien nodded as he drove off.

"Wow I didn't know you had a pool on your roof," Serena said a little impressed as they reached the roof. Her face was all red from the wind, they had just been horse back riding on the beach after, fishing all morning on a boat for their dinner. Of course neither caught anything, but he was prepared for that.

"Yea, I do," Darien replied nonchalantly. He had prepared a beautiful picnic breakfast for them earlier, but Serena had insisted that she skipped breakfast on Saturdays in order to enjoy a big peaceful lunch, and the chef he'd hired to help him had thought a head and changed the menu having prepared for such a thing as them missing breakfast or something. Either way Darien was pleased with his service so far.

"You know I should probably tell you that if we're going to do this you're gonna have to feed me."

"Noted," Darien replied with a nod. Thinking he could keep stuff for sandwiches in the house for when she was around, because he hardly ate his meals at home. Usually he went to the arcade or some restaurant his friends dragged him too. They had a delicious lunch as they got to know each other better.

"Its all so lovely out here, you're very lucky to have this place," Serena commented as she laid on a floating chair petting Luna in her new revealing bikini. Darien barely heard her speak as he stared at her curvacious body. He'd made a great choice in a sex partner it seemed as well as girlfriend. He couldn't wait to see all the tricks she knew. He had no idea that Serena was still a virgin. He figured he'd have to at least be the second or third guy to ever ravish her body with kisses. Surprisingly that made him jealous, but he would get back at them by making her want to stay with him, so one day when they were walking down the streets together and he saw that look in their eyes he'd know them. After that he would smirk and indicate that she chose to stay with him, because he was man enough and they weren't.

"What are you grinning about?" Serena asked with a smile. She saw that devilish glint in his eyes and she liked it.

"Nothing," He said, but the grin never disappeared as he thought more ways to show them, that she was his and she'd never be there's ever again.

"Its something, you always had that look in your eyes when you were going to play some dirty little trick on me or something except I'd notice before you did only to have it happen later on." There was touch of anger and sadness in her voice. Darien frowned.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you or made you angry all those times, I was just being stupid and immature , I should have known better."

"Yea, you should have." Serena floated by him as Luna jumped off her to sit next to him. Before he could react though he found both of them at the bottom of pool. She kissed him and for ten minutes it seemed they shared oxygen and carbon dioxide. They came back up breathing hard and staring at each other as they treded water.

"Hmm...not bad for a first kiss on a first date," Serena commented. Darien frowned in disbelief at her, he'd never been kissed under water before. He had thought the kiss was great. Her cellphone rang and she swam to the edge of the pool. She reached into her purse and opened it. She was silent as she listened to her mother mumbling something about them having to go with her father on a business trip and needing her to come back early so they could leave.

_"Serena, what's that noise?" Ikuko asked. _

"Just Mina being silly and making kissing noises." Serena moved her neck to the side so Darien could continue down it as he gave a girly giggle and than order Mina in his normal voice to get back to work. Serena bit back a laugh.

_"Oh well tell her to behave herself, now you come home." _

"Yes ma'am." Serena hung up and turned to Darien who had returned to his new job of kissing on her neck, which she found she enjoyed immensely.

"As much as I'd love for you to keep doing that, we gotta go, my parents are going on a business trip and I gotta go too unfortunately," Serena said.

"Alright, we better hurry before they go over Mina's in search of you."

"Yea, funny Mina just went up to Sapporo for the weekend," Serena commented. Darien laughed as they got out of the pool and went downstairs. Luna obediently followed.

"Come on Luna, you're going on your first business trip, I refuse to travel without a cat companion, Duchess would want it that way." Luna meowed as if to reply of course and Darien drove her home. He watched as she left with her family to the airport screwing up any perfect ending from happening on their first date.

* * *

"Its never really good to lie to your parents, but if you do always take precaution and make sure that even if they think your lying when they try and catch you in it, they can't. You should always have at least three friends who can cover for you, make sure that you know how your parent works like if they call you once every few hours to check on you have a excellant cover up ready for any back ground noise, try and get away from all back ground noise, and most importantly if you're caught but they're not completely sure stick to your lie, Sailor Moon Says!" 


	8. Business Trip

Business Trip

"What are we buying this time papa?" Serena asked. It had been such a perfect day until now.

"Either oil in Saudi Arabia or Diamonds in Africa."

"There's a war in Africa, so let's go with the oil."

"Smart thinking, Princess." Kenji Tsukino kissed his daughter's head.

"Thank you Papa," Serena responded with her best daddy's little girl smile. He smiled back happily and than he spotted something red on her neck.

"What's that on your neck sweetheart?" Kenji asked moving her hair for a closer look, but she jerked away.

"Nothing papa, I bumped into the door when I was rushing out to get my things, mama said I had to hurry and you know me when I'm in a hurry, I'm a total klutz." She started blushing at the fact Darien had given her a love bite on their first date and her father of all people had noticed. He thought she was just embarressed that she had once again been a klutz even after all those lessons on grace. He smiled and hugged her.

"Well princess we'll just have to buy you a present to make up for it now won't we?" Serena nodded enthusiastically. When they arrived at the airport they quickly boarded their private jet and instructed the pilot to head to Saudi Arabia. He than stayed on the phone for the entire time afterwards.

"Serena whose the new cat enjoying Duchess' usual spot?" Sammy asked.

"That's Luna, she was a stray and I couldn't very well leave her, I knew Duchess wouldn't have wanted me too."

"Oh Serena I hope you had her checked," Ikuko cried.

_"Don't worry Serena I had her checked by a vet a week ago," Darien said in her mind. _

"Uh...yea of course she's fine." Ikuko nodded trusting her daughter.

"So how's business?" Serena asked as her mother and her lay getting massages. She really didn't feel like talking, but her mother burning holes into the back of her head as she waited for her to speak was killing her.

"Fine, fine all customers are happy," Ikuko replied. Silence returned between them, Ikuko was still staring at her.

"You know I really wish dad hadn't of forced me to do well, I really hate having classes that give extra homework, its so annoying," Serena complained.

"Yes, I know dear, but you'll see one day that it is better this way that you lived up to your potential," Ikuko said with a smile. For years she had thought Serena was a lazy and stupid girl. Now she knew that Serena was most definitely lazy, but she preferred to live in the moment and not worry about the future. She knew her daughter led quite the exciting life away from her father and Seiya's eyes, but than again what rich girl didn't. Ikuko let her have her fun as long as she wasn't out loosing her virginity among other things.

"So um...any business trips coming up concerning you?" Serena asked.

"No, no I'll be at home or at the office for awhile," Ikuko said."Now I'm tired of beating around the bush so who gave you that lovely little love bite I know it wasn't Seiya."

"Boy, what boy?" Serena asked. Ikuko grinned.

"Now, I said nothing about a boy I merely asked who gave you the love bite, so don't try denying there isn't one."

"Well there isn't you know I don't date guys unless daddy approves of them."

"All of them except Seiya and the relationships last a week at best, besides I know what you do at night Serenity Ikuko Tsukino, now your father doesn't know, but I do and I'll bust you out." Serena stared at her mother wide-eyed.

"Would you really even after Hisao?" Serena asked. Ikuko looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you know about Hisao?"

"Trust me when I say I know a lot about Hisao and I've kept my mouth shut."

"Hmph well little girl he won't believe you, so why don't you divulge all that information about mystery boy."

"We'll just say mystery boy is a nice guy and you've got nothing to worry about."

"I'll let you off the hook for now." Serena said nothing as her father walked in.

"Come on ladies we're here!" Kenji exclaimed. They nodded. Both were dressed in matching mother-daughter white dresses perfect for summer. It was tight and showed off all their curves before flowing outward at the waist and stopping just above the knees. They had matching blue sandals.

"Oh man that was such a long plane ride and now its like two hundred degrees out here," Serena whined.

"Oh Serena put some sunblock on and your hat, it'll help,"Ikuko said as they wandered away from Kenji and Sammy towards the market. Men were staring at them in shock, but said nothing to them. Serena never noticed however as she was putting sunblock on and Ikuko was too wrapped up in mentioning all the things they could buy.

"Mom can we go jewelry shopping first, I find its so much easier to match jewelry with clothing," Serena suggested. Ikuko nodded as she paused and tried to guess at what could possibly be a jewelry shop.

"Oh darn, why didn't I make sure Kenji had a guide following us before we wandered off."

"Because papa's suppose to already have that waiting for us when we arrive."

"Oh that's right, well come on let's go back and get his credit cards than for not giving us a guide." Serena nodded with a smile. They turned back and bumped right into some religious police. They started yelling at them and trying to hit them. They screamed for help, but nobody came.

"Mother what is there problem?" Serena cried.

_'Oh why didn't I read up on Saudi Arabia, I always read up on a country before I go to them, ahhh Serena you truly are an idiot!" Serenat thought. _

"Hey get away from my wife and daughter!" Kenji yelled.

"Papa!" Serena exclaimed.

"Kenji!" Soon they heard words being spoken in arabic and the religious police left them alone. Kenji and Sammy helped them up. Serena cried into Kenji's soldier.

"I want them punished!" Serena cried.

"Ok sweetie I'll see what I can do," Kenji said hugging them both." Come on I know what will cheer my two favorite girls up." He took them to the jewelry store and helped them pick out twenty different selections each.

"Are you sure you guys only want twenty different selections?" Kenji asked.

"Papa we don't know how long the business deal will be, so we gotta save room for later," Serena said cheerfully as the man wrapped up their jewelry.

"Dad, I got us matching watches," Sammy said putting his on. Kenji took off his old one and gave it to some poor guy walking outside and put on the new one adjusting it to his liking.

"Nice pick son." Kenji smiled as did Sammy.

"Look Serena watching women's watches, now we all have the same watch!" Ikuko exclaimed as the guy added it to the bill.

"We gotta come shopping here more often," Sammy said.

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed nodding. Kenji's bodyguard grabbed their bag full of jewelry and they left. Their translator directed them to a store for veils so that Ikuko and Serena could avoid more trouble.

"You mean I have to cover up my beautiful golden hair!" Serena cried.

"Yes, I'm sorry pumpkin, but we don't want them to kill you because you like to display that lovely gold hair of yours, do you?"

"No papa," Serena said sadly as she picked out a lacy black veil. After that she cheered up a bit more when she saw all of the stylish fashions. Than to her dismay she had to wear something else called an abaaya to cover it all.

"Well at least when we get back to America you won't have to wear it," Sammy commented.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to wear this crap!" Serena yelled. Sammy pushed her just because she was his sister. She pushed him back to the shock of some men. Nothing else transpired between them.

"Mr. Tsukino, you must want to sweeten the deal by bringing me two lovely ladies to wed me," the owner of the biggest oil company in Saudi Arabia said. Kenji laughed.

"Oh no, sorry this is my lovely and intelligent wife Ikuko along with my beautiful and intelligent daughter Serena," Kenji stated as they shook hands.

"Well you're daughter would make a lovely bride," He said eying Serena, who had never been more thankful to be covered up in her life. Unfortunately she realized he found this sexy. She made a face he didn't see and started to uncover so she could have a better look around the company as Sammy was. Her guide stopped her and shook his head no.

"Serena's not up for grabs." Kenji put an arm around his daughter protectively."Besides Serena already has a love interest and he's very rich and to my liking. Such a nice young man he is, right Serena."

"Oh yes Papa he's really nice." The man nodded at her perfect obedience it seemed. If he could just have her, he'd be the happiest man in the world, it didn't hurt her father practically owned a gold mind(?) of a fortune.

"Go have a look around, you don't need to stand here listening to us talk." Serena nodded and left with Sammy who took it as an invitation to leave the room and really inspect what his father was going to buy if things checked out. He'd find what was being hidden.

"Ready to do some grade A snooping?" Serena asked.

"Yes, and this time we're going to exceed expectations." Serena nodded. They rifled through documents and made copies of some important ones, they inspected the walls for any type of bad conditions they could without their specilized kit, they spoke to workers through their guides. Got a feel for the liers and honest ones. They took down names of course, so that they would remember.

"We definitely gotta get more women in the work place," Serena commented.

"Yea especially women secretaries there'd be less mistakes on a document," Sammy commented holding up a paper full of mistakes.

"That's the truth." Sammy nodded.

"Well I guess everything checks out, I think we can offer the man two million for the company and a position as the overseer. All important work and decisions goes through papa and he basically makes sure things get done right away."

"Agreed." Sammy turned quickly and saw a rat run by. Serena screamed seeing it too.

"One million!" They declared together. They went back to the office.

"So kids, what shall I offer him?" Kenji asked hearing them enter.

"One million." They stated together firmly.

"Kenji I assure you my company is worth way more than that."

"What did you fine?" Kenji asked. They named off everything they found out in the last two hours.

"Yes, I think about one million sounds about right, I suppose you took off a million for the rats." Sammy nodded.

"We had settled on five million to begin with papa, but closer inspection lowered the value."

"Surely you must be joking, my company brings in millions a year."

"Actually you currently bring in on 1 to 2 million dollars a year, but you don't pay your workers the right wages," Sammy stated.

"Well perhaps you would like to see the oil wells?" He asked hoping that would make them pay more money." Kenji nodded and they left. Ikuko never said anything. She never meddled in her husbands work just as he never meddled in hers. Only the children had anything to do with both jobs.

"Another plane ride," Serena groaned.

"I suppose the oil wells being in good condition, we could offer another half million."

"I will accept nothing less than three million."

"Its really not worth 3 million with the conditions you'll be leaving this job in, besides we offer you the position of overseer."

"No, no I am going to retire and I want to ensure a nice settlement for me ridding myself of the oil business. I do have wives to take care of and children."

"Well with your business skills papa I'm sure we can make back whatever we give him tenfold."

"Serena has a point, we're Tsukinos after all."

"Fine, three million it is." The man nodded. Kenji paid him and he handed over all the needed documents. Kenji shut down the whole operation and put the workers on leave with pay. They cheered happily.

"Well family come on we have to get Saudi Arabian ideas," Kenji stated.

"Why?" Ikuko asked.

"It seems we'll be visiting here a lot more."

"Official citizenship papers?" Ikuko asked signing them none the less.

"I want to be sure our business is legitimately accepted in Saudi Arabia now that we own it."

"Well now we have licenses."

"You mean you do, women can't drive in his country."

"No worries Ali here will be your personal driver and translator." Serena nodded.

"I thought people weren't allowed to have multi-citizenships."

"They're not, but we're rich sweetie some rules just don't apply," Kenji replied as Serena checked her cell phone to see if it was working.

"Oh that reminds me, new cell phones are in order."

"Yay!" Sammy and Serena cheered. Soon they had new razor phone and transferred all numbers into it. They labeled their own phones Japan and put it in a compartment with the others. They began calling friends and telling them about Saudi Arabia.

The next day they awoke early to Serena's dismay and went to look for a new house as usual when establishing residency in a new country. Serena yawned as they visited the tenth house.

"I like this one papa, my room would be huge."

"Than this it."

"I like the last house we visited," Sammy said.

"We're getting this one!" Kenji yelled as the two started bickering about which house would be better. Serena stuck her tongue out at him. Sammy frowned. Later Serena went off shopping with Ali to find a present for Darien while her family rested. His birthday was in three months and she wanted him to have an exotic present.

"Do you think he'd like this, I mean isn't it a bit much we've only gone out once?" Serena asked holding up the gold encrusted ipod.

"Yes, and for his birthday I hear men in countries like Japan and America like cologne. "

"Is there a place we can buy it?" Serena asked thinking if she got him new cologne, it would be like her marking him, and the smell would keep other girls at bay. She grinned as she followed Ali out of the shop after buying the gold ipod.

"Oh this one is perfect!" Serena exclaimed. The cologne smelled of Roses and the scent wasn't over powering. It was just so exzotic, she had never found a cologne or perfume that smelled of roses and didn't stink. She got a bottle for herself and a bottle for him except hers smelled of oranges Darien's favorite fruit. Another woman came up to her and Ali blocked her view. They spoke for a few moments and than she switched to English.

"I see you're buying orange passion," the woman said. Serena turned and smiled even though the woman couldn't see it. It seemed her English classes were finally coming in handy.

"Yes, it smells like the real deal." Serena was sure the girl was smiling behind her veil.

"I'm glad you like it, my father tries hard to make his products top notch." Serena nodded.

"He does a very good job."

"Thank you, he'll be pleased to hear that."

"Serena Tsukino," Serena said holding out her hand.

"Adara al Madani." Adara said shaking her hand.

"Please to meet you."

"Charmed."

"So do you hang around the shop all day?" Serena asked. Adara nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, but occasionally I go out shopping with with my mother." Serena was frowning to herself."Do you help your father in his shop?" Serena shook her head no.

"No, my father owns several businesses and usually I inspect stuff he's going to buy and propose prices that's about it. I hang out with my friends a lot." Adara nodded.

"Where do you come from?" Adara asked.

"Japan we live in Tokyo, the capital."

"Cool, I've always wanted to travel as you do." Serena smiled again.

"Yes traveling is fun and when you get the chance you have to visit Spain."

"Spain?" Adara asked. Serena nodded and pulled out her camera. She switched memory cards and showed her pictures of Spain from her thirteenth birthday.

"Oh how lovely and beautiful Spain is." Serena nodded.

"Yes, its so peaceful and the people there are very nice or at least the ones I met." Adara nodded.

"Yes, I hope one day my husband has the means to take me there." Serena looked at her confused, but brushed it off.

"You'll have to come to Japan one day too, its very beautiful there too, the wilderness is quite lovely too once you get out of Tokyo, you just wouldn't catch me camping to much." They laughed.

"Adara!" A man said sharply. They talked for a moment before he smiled at Serena and asked if she wanted several more bottles of the perfume and cologne she'd gotten already.

"Just one extra bottle of each," Serena said showing him her purchases. He nodded and went into back. When he came back he talked to Adara for a few moments as Serena spoke with Ali in Japanese about the proper ways for young girls to associate.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly ask her over to the hotel, its just so informal and we just bought the house today," Serena said sadly. Ali nodded.

"Um...Ms. Tsukino," Adara said nervously.

"Please call me Serena." Adara nodded.

"Serena, I know this is a bit short notice, but would you care to grace us with your presence at our party tonight, my father is introducing new scents and since you like his perfumes so much he thought you would like to come." Serena thought about it.

"Only if I can bring my family." Adara spoke to her father who nodded.

"Great, they'll be pleased to attend such a party."

"Remember its formal." Serena nodded as Adara gave Ali the address.

"Oh I hate to go, but I suppose we can chat more at the party."

"Please come shopping with me for a new dress," Adara invited.

"Hmmm...Ali do I have time?" Serena asked. Ali looked at his new watch.

"Yes, your father instructed that I have you call in every now and than to check in." Serena nodded.

"I'll come." Adara was pleased she could tell from her body language. Serena called and checked in with her parents before telling them about the party. Afterwards she went shopping with her new friend Adara. They found Adara the perfect dress and it never once occurred to Serena that she never saw her face. When she did, so they could take a picture together while the men had disappeared off one street she was amazed at her lovely brown eyes and long black hair.

"Wow you're beautiful," Serena said.

"So are you." They smiled at each other and than took a picture before covering back up again.

"You know I thought you were much older than me."

"Why would you think that?" Serena asked.

"Well you just sounded older."

"I assure you, I am only fifteen years old, I'll be sixteen in November, and you?"

"Just turned sixteen this summer."

"How wonderful it must be to be sixteen."

"No, I'll have to marry soon."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but you must come to Japan before you do." Adara nodded hoping her father would let her without a husband. Adara introduced her to other girls, but they didn't connect like Adara and Serena did. Finally Serena was over Adara's spacious and elegantly decorated home. She had tones of brothers and was the oldest of them all except for her brothers Abdul-Fataah and Faisal. They were into the family business, but were not excellent salespersons like Adara. Her father insisted that she always keep that job.

"Oh everyone is so dressed up in exquisite clothing," Serena commented as she looked around the room full of women in the Madani home. Adara nodded and pointed out all the women with important husbands. Through Adara, Serena came to understand some of the Islamic culture. Serena mingled with the women through Adara. Soon her mother arrived and she was introduced to Adara and Adara introduced her as the wife of a very wealthy Japanese business men, which made some of the women perk up and try to show off. Finally though Adara presented the new scents and Ikuko bought a few that were only to be delivered to her and no one else. They were so jealous of her. Unfortunately after the party they had to leave, so they could return to Japan.

"Here is my cell phone number for when I'm here and we're not together and you need to call." Adara nodded as she put it in her phone and labeled it." Ok and here's the number for my cell in Japan, than the one in France, than the one in Italy."

"Is that the last cell phone?"

"Um no here's the American one." Adara put it in her phone.

"Alright now here's my home phone in Japan for when I'm at home."

"Alright well here is my cell number and the number to my home phone." Serena put it in all of her phones as they sat in the limo.

"Some times I go over my Aunts so you'll need her home phone, because she hates when I use my cell phone, oh and sometimes we visit Pakistan so here's the number to that home phone, they have the same service so I don't have to change cell phones thankfully."

"Lucky," Serena commented.

"I know," Adara replied. The limo pulled up at the airport.

"Give me a call some time, and just leave a message if I'm at school." Adara nodded. Serena got out with all of her phones and hugged Adara before Ali took her home. Serena joined her family on the plane for the long ride back home. She couldn't wait to see the girls and most of all Darien.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know she took Luna on the trip with her, but I forgot to add her in, so yea...

SAILOR SAYS!:

"Good friends are hard to come by especially in a new country, so even if you don't speak the same language keep trying to understand each other and one day when you both speak a common language you'll be even closer as friends. You should respect each other's customs and read up on the country they live it. Tolerance makes a good person, Sailor Moon Says!"


	9. The Day After

A/n: Sorry the title sucks, but there wasn't just one thing to name the chapter except this.

* * *

The Day After

"Serena, how was the business trip?" Lita asked Tuesday after school at the Arcade.

"Oh it was awesome at least the shopping part," Serena commented as she sat down. Her math teacher had been forced by the district to have the tutoring sessions done in his classroom. She was very tired and didn't know if she really wanted to stay and give the girls their presents or go home and wait until tomorrow.

_" Oh no I have swim try-outs tomorrow, I couldn't possibly find the time tomorrow." Serena thought."Stupid coach always wanting to practice early, as if it wasn't bad enough he made all eighth graders go to swim camp whether they were trying out or not." _

"So where did you go this time?" Amy asked.

"Saudi Arabia."

"Oh no Serena I hope those awful religious police didn't hurt you," Amy cried.

"Religious police?" Mina asked sipping her soda. Serena promptly explained the way Saudi Arabia was run and its religious police. After informing them about her new friend Adara and her father's business.

"Which brings me to give you these, you're own personal perfume scents, smell." They all grabbed the bottle Serena had given them happily and opened them. They all sighed in delight.

"Mines is like a sweet smelling fire," Raye commented.

"Oh mines smells like cakes and pies, hmm...makes me wanna go bake something," Lita said.

"Yea, I know that's why I got it for you," Serena replied. They all laughed.

"What does your perfume smell like Amy?" Mina asked.

"Oh its a beautiful new book smell except a whole lot sweeter." They all smelled, it was true. Not many people could appreciate the smell of a new book, but now they could.

"What about you Mina?" Lita asked.

"Oh well there's no definite way to describe it except love," Mina sighed. Obviously she was smitten with her perfume. They all smelled and sighed she had.

"Oh I could smell these forever," Raye said."Thanks meatball you did good on this one."

"Just for calling me that I really shouldn't give you the other presents I got you," Serena commented.

"Oh Serena I was only playing of course I'll stop to get all my presents from you," Raye laughed. They all joined in.

"After we eat though I'm starved and I don't think I can wait until we get to Serena's house." They ordered food and soon were eating and discussing Serena's trip.

"Hey when's your party, your birthday is Friday and I haven't gotten an invitation yet, everyone is dying to go shopping so they have the perfect dress."

"I know, but Daddy says we're not doing anything for my birthday this year, it seems that the oil company is taking up a lot of his time and he had to cancel." They nodded sadly as Serena frowned too."He told me this morning and I still don't know what he had planned." Darien walked in just as they were leaving and Serena didn't even look his way as Amy was talking to her and she didn't want to give away her feelings. Darien however did look at her and almost said something until he remembered what she'd said about Amy and all that other stuff.

"Hey Andrew!" Darien called just as the door closed.

"Hey Darien, what's up?" Andrew asked."Comin' to the club tonight?"

"No, I'll be here this Saturday."

"Oh no can do, you've got have personal invitation from Tsukinos to get into here Saturday night."

"What!" Darien exclaimed not use to having to be on a guest list to get into Andrew's club."Why?"

"Duh numb skull its Serena's birthday Friday, which is strictly present day, the day after her parents give her a party. This is going to be the biggest one yet, and its at my club."

"Serena's birthday is this Friday, why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe because she hates you."

"Well hey I'm changing, and things are different now."

"I know what you're thinking man and I say stop it before you start it. Do you wanna be on Amy Radar permanently?"

"No, and I don't intend to be on it ever," Darien stated frustrated at Andrew for bringing up Serena's age again.

"Newsflash you're already on it buddy, right now your name is clear, but pretty soon you're gonna be fucked up like the rest of the poor saps in our grade."

"Well so will you if Ms. Mizuno finds out you're fuckin' her best friend on a daily basis!" Darien whispered. Andrew growled knowing he'd taken great lengths to keep Amy from being suspicious of him and Lita.

"I swear you better not hurt her or you'll have me to deal with."

"Believe me Andrew I will be doing my best to make sure Serena is never hurt especially by me." Later that day when the street lights had come on and the streets were emptied of its companions Serena waited patiently in the park for Darien with her favorite puppy Kaori. She had decided that she would take him for his nightly walk seeing as she hadn't spent any time with him. She'd been showering all her love on Duchess, and Duchess had sadly departed this world. Besides Luna had ran off after their return from Saudi Arabia and Serena hadn't seen her since even after sending out workers to search for her beloved new pet.

"Nice dog," Darien commented stepping out of the shadows, he bowed and offered her a rose. She giggled and curtsied in return before accepting it.

"Thanks, he's very beautiful."

"What breed?" Darien asked inspecting him with his eyes. He wasn't very big and had probably been a live only a few months, yet very well behaved.

"He's a mixed breed actually Siberian Husky and German Shepard."

"Where'd you get him?" Darien asked amazed.

"Oh I found him and his siblings in a box this July, they were all dead except him, the man was about to bash his head in with a rock too, but I said I'd take him. Only thing I asked after that was the breed before taking the poor puppy away."

"Oh poor thing, but hey this outta brighten you up, Luna came back to the house, so I brought her with me. He opened the box she hadn't noticed him holding to reveal Luna.

"Luna!" Serena exclaimed happily."I've been worried sick about you!" Darien chuckled at the way she scolded Luna as if she were a naughty child. It made him laugh even more when Luna seemed to be listening to her. She introduced Luna to Kaori before standing up straight again with Luna in her arms and a careful hold on Kaori's leash.

"So why did we have to meet out here in a dark park?" Darien asked.

"You know why, and anyway I brought you something back from my trip." She handed him the package and smiled as his eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Oh wow I can't believe you even found this," Darien said as he looked at his new gold ipod. Serena had considered giving him the cologne, but it was reserved for his birthday and so was her favorite scent. She frowned as she thought her sixteenth birthday, and how she wasn't going to have the big party she had always dreamed of.

"Why are you frowning?" Darien asked.

"Papa canceled whatever party plans he had for my birthday, because he has to go on another stupid business trip."

"And I suppose you'll have to go," Darien replied sadly.

"No, no I'm to remain home all weekend doing absolutely nothing." She gave a fustrated sigh."I'll probably sneak out to club Arcade though, there's no way I'm staying home." Darien nodded knowing that there was indeed a party going on. Andrew had just finished discussing the theme so Darien could crash the party virtually unnoticed.

"Shame, to bad I have to work all day and half the night or I'd take you out to do something special." Serena frowned.

"Not you too," She groaned.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"After the girls I left the Arcade we went to my place, and than all of a sudden after we'd made plans to celebrate each of them except Lita suddenly had something to do, that they could not miss." Darien nodded suspecting that Lita was going to be distracting Serena all of Saturday or she'd never be surprised.

"I thought Mina's birthday was Saturday," Darien replied.

"Not by law," Serena replied."Technically her birthday is Sunday, but we usually celebrate it the day after to keep the party going." Darien laughed.

"I can't believe you guys would celebrate each others birthdays early just to keep the party going."

"Yea, but do you know I booked Andrew's club for the entire afternoon and all night Sunday for her birthday party and now she won't even be here. I sent out invitations and everything not even bothering to focus on my own party that my father probably set up some little girl theme without my constent supervision, but now I don't even have that." Darien could tell she was angry and comforted her.

"There, there how about we both celebrate Mina's birthday except we'll celebrate your birthday and we'll be all alone. I'm sure Andrew won't mine as long as he's getting paid." Serena nodded loving the feel of his arms around her as he enveloped her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and she pulled him into the shadows to share a much more passionate kiss. From a far they would look like siblings, the older one comforting the younger, but in the shadows they looked like lovers.

"Stop, I have to get back home, good night Darien." She picked up Luna who was now running after Kaori who was chasing a bug. Next Serena grabbed Kaori's leash and ran off before Darien could even speak.

"Good night my ass, " He muttered before walking off into the night back to his car. He hadn't even asked her out on the second date he knew would actually transpire.

_'Damn that man he makes my blood boil with passion," Serena thought as she ran back home, before they became worried and started questioning her. _

"Serena why are your cheeks all red?" Sammy asked when she came in and took off her shoes. She put Luna down and took the leash of Kaori.

"I was running and it was could out fungus, so don't worry about it, where's the parentals?"

"Out to dinner as usual on a Tuesday night," Sammy said before getting back to his video games.

"Gees at fourteen you'd think you'd have out grown those things," Serena commented.

"Oh you're one to talk I know about your secret stash of Sailor V games, I'll tell mom her precious daughter is still playing them even after she told her not too."

"Do that and I'll tell Dad you've been paying off your teachers to give you good test scores."

"I'll tell dad that you were just acting dumb and that you're not just trying harder in school."

"Do that he'll find out you've never done a single piece of homework in your life Sammy."

"I swear if you tell dad you've been doing my homework for a very large price I might add, I'll tell him that every now and again you're the stripper. Usagi I believe your stage name is." Serena kept a straight face.

"Its just as bad as you getting drunk at your friends party and than having me pick you up this summer on several occasions." They glared at each other.

"We're even," Sammy said after four full minutes of this.

"Truce?" Serena asked.

"Truce." Sammy agreed and they shook on it. Serena retrieved a tray ladened with food from the kitchen.

"Maria don't forget to bring Kaori and Luna's meals up as well." Serena said when she handed the tray to Maria thinking there was no need for her to carry it up. She picked up Luna and Kaori before heading upstairs. She entered her powder blue room with white bunnies bordering the walls. She kicked her room door closed to reveal a poster of her favorite American singing group the Pussycat dolls. They had taught her all her dancing moves for when did go down to the strip club. She placed Luna in Duchess's bed and turned on the television giving Luna the remote to play around with. Eventually like Duchess she'd learn to turn the t.v. Kaori she placed in his usual spot on the bed next to her.

"Let's see study more or Sailor V games?" Serena thought. She looked at her planner.

"Well I did my homework already Kaori and there's no tests, so I say Sailor V games." Kaori barked as if to agree with her. She hooked up her Sailor V game to her big screen television in her room. She could already here Sammy going up to his room to finish his game as the servants began cleaning downstairs.

"Serena, showered, brushed her hair, and changed into pajamas before beginning her game. Stupid maid took forever with her food."

"About time Maria," Serena grumbled. As the maid set her food on the chest at the end of her bed.

"Sorry milady, but the cook didn't know if Luna wanted her food just like Duchess had it or differently. "

"Well tell cook she had better spend tomorrow figuring it out, but what Duchess had would have been fine for tonight."

"Yes ma'am I'll tell her." Serena nodded. Once Maria was gone Serena scarfed down her dinner and called Maria back up with loads of junk food. She ate that too and didn't stop playing her Sailor V games until she heard her alarm go off, alerting her to the fact her parents were home. She just hear Sammy scrambling to conceal something in his room too. Serena had no time to pretend to be asleep, so she pulled out her books on business and pretended to be studying it. She had glanced over it a long time ago when she was seven when her now dead Uncle had given it to her as a birthday present.

"Serena, dear what're you doing up so late?" Ikuko asked knocking lightly before entering. Serena yawned.

"Oh um...I was just studying that business book Uncle gave me for christmas when I was seven."

"That's my girl always studying, I'm so proud of you Serena, you've really improved."

"Yes, Serena we're very proud of you for bringing up your grades,and getting into all those advanced classes, I knew if you tried harder and studied you could do great in school," Ikuko said.

"Thanks Mama, Papa."

"Goodnight dear and I am sorry about your birthday."

"I know papa." Serena closed her book once the door had shut. She polished off the rest of her junk food and went to bed. Kaori immediately moved to the end and she clapped. The lights shut off and she went to sleep. Her body exhausted from the flight still and her long day.

* * *

"Siblings can be a pain in the ass. Its always ok and good for your well being to have dirt on them. Make sure their crimes are worth their weight in gold just like yours or when you need to use it against them, their punishment or reactions won't be as bad as what you'll receive from your parents. If push comes to shove name him/her as a partner in crime if you can make it believable, Sailor Moon Says!"


	10. Happy Birthday Serena!

Happy Birthday Serena!

"Happy Birthday Serena!" Ikuko, Sammy, and Kenji exclaimed. Serena smiled as she viewed all her favorite dishes on the table. They sang happy birthday and served breakfast.

"Ok come on let's show her, the presents she can show off today at school," Ikuko ordered Kenji. He nodded and stood up. The table was clear quickly by the servants. Serena shifted in her new silver leather suit. She'd found several in her room this morning She had them in her favorite colors Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Silver. She even had matching hair bands that spelled Serena in diamonds. When she wore her odango hairstyle they would be able to read her full name Serena Tsukino. Best part is she even had matching leather skirts to go with for those hot days. She only wished it came with a jacket, but she supposed she'd have to have them made or something.

"Well first here's your new PDA," Kenji said. He hadn't had time to wrap that last present as he had ran out to get it early this morning.

"PDA?" Serena asked."Thanks Papa I love it." She had no idea why he was giving her a PDA she didn't have use for one yet.

"Great, because here's why I got it, it relates to your next present."

"What is Papa?" Serena asked enthusiastically. She loved presents even if she thought she had no use for them.

"You know that oil company we bought?" Kenji asked. Serena nodded hoping he's struck diamonds or something maybe even put her party back on as planned."Well by Monday it'll be your company and you will be CEO of Tsukino's oil." Serena's smile fell off her face as she realized the major responsibility her father had just put onto her shoulders.

"Huh?"

"You're going to be CEO of Tsukino's oils, I've opened a savings account for you, because all you have right now is a checking account."

"But I'm a minor I couldn't possibly own a company, its not legal."

"Yea, in Japan it is, but in Saudi Arabia since your Aunt started visiting you monthly technically you're an adult there." Serena was about to look defeated, but than she perked up a bit.

"But women aren't allowed to own property and what not."

"Yea, generally, but I found a little loop hole and you're perfectly legitimate in Saudi Arabia."

"Thank you Papa, its the biggest present you've ever gotten me." Serena was fuming behind her smile. The last thing she wanted was an oil company.

"Next present!" Ikuko exclaimed. Her mother had replaced her whole woredrobe except her favorite outfits with up to date clothes, a yacht which apparently every Tsukino gets on their sixteenth birthday; a new car to add to her growing collection since she was five, and finally some keys, but they were different from the car keys she had received earlier.

"Another car?" Serena asked."But I thought you said only one car per birthday."

"Oh sweetie that's not to a car," Ikuko replied.

"Than what is it?"

"The silver key is the key to your home in Saudi Arabia, the one you picked out, which why I just picked the house Serena wanted instead of waiting for you both to agree on one."

"So now I've got my own house."

"Well you're going to be going on a business trips and no sense in you staying at a hotel there," Ikuko replied.

"What's this black key though?" Serena asked.

"That you'll have to go outside and see." Serena and Sammy raced to the front door. They put on their shoes and yanked the front door open. There her friends stood with not one but five motorcycles. Raye had a red one, Lita had a black one, Amy had a blue one, and Mina had a orange one. They had matching outfits like hers in the color of their bikes. Right smack in the middle was a silver motorcycle just for her.

"Oh you didn't," Serena cried with Joy. They all nodded. Lita through a jacket at her. She caught the silver jacket and looked at them confused.

"Turn it around meatball," Raye laughed. She turned it around and read _Sailor Senshi._ She flashed back to the days of their youth when they would pretend like Sailor Venus wasn't the only Sailor out there. She'd be Sailor Moon, Raye: Sailor Mars, Amy: Sailor Mercury, Lita: Sailor Jupiter, and Mina would be Sailor Venus, because she looked the most like her, and Serena cried if she didn't get to be Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon kingdom. She vaguely remembered her cousin Amara as Sailor Uranus and her friend at the time Michelle being Sailor Neptune, whose older sister Trista played Sailor Pluto.

_"Weird, I wonder how we never knew Amara and Michelle would end up a couple." Serena thought until she was brought back to the present by Raye. _

"Come on we're gonna be late for school." Serena nodded before going back into get her school bag, PDA, and purse.

"Bye Mama, Papa, thanks for all the presents!" Serena shouted. She put on her jacket after securing her bag with everything inside it.

"Whole, whole Serena slow down you want to get arrested?" Kenji asked.

"No." Serena shook her head looking confused.

"First here's your ID we'll make it more legitimate later, and secondly you can't ride without a helmet."

"Oh course not," Serena laughed her cheeks turning red with embarrassment how could she forget her helmet. He handed her a silver helmet. As she put it on she saw writing on the back, and it said Sailor Moon. She smiled and looked at the girls who each had the name of the Sailor they were on their helmets. She put her helmet on and pulled down the visor. She waved before starting up her bike for the first time and zooming off, hitting a willy on the way. It obviously wasn't her first time on a bike, not after her and Sammy had spent the summer before dirt biking in France. The girls followed suit.

As they rode Serena heard a ringing in her ears. She touched the side of her helmet and suddenly heard Lita's voice.

_"The kids are school are gonna be so jealous, I must say I do love your birthdays." She heard them all laugh as she did too. _

_"Me too." Serena agreed."But I still don't see how every last one of you suddenly have something important to do that you can't pass it up for one night." _

_"I'm not Serena!" Lita exclaimed. _

_"Yes, I know you're the good friend Lita, but Mina, Raye, and Amy come on." _

_"We just do!" _

They pulled in front of the school just in time for the majority to see all four girls arrive on their brand new motorcycles. They had expect them to arrive in Serena's new car, but not on five brand new motorcycles and suddenly they wished they were in her inter circle. Last year they'd all gotten a car even Molly Osaka had arrived earlier on a moped. They all watched Serena pull off her helmet and nobody missed the diamond studded bands on her head or anyone elses for that matter. Each was different considering they wore their hair differently.

"Serena!" Molly exclaimed. She presented her with yet another pair of gorgeous earrings for her birthday. Serena smiled as they were in the shape of a cresent moon this time. She immediatley put them on. The cresent moon made out of gold was connected to two small perfect pearls.

"Oh wow Serena, those are perfect on you." Serena nodded her agreement.

"Look Serena I got you a poster of Misha and Janelle." A girl presented it to her and watched Serena look it over and smile. Misha was dominating the poster.

"Oh thank you, I'll definitely be hanging this on my wall." She nodded happily as they all walked up the steps.

"Oh Serena I heard about Duchess, so I made this for you." He showed her a huge poster with her and Duchess or just Duchess by herself. They were all so beautiful.

" I took these over the summer and some last year. I hope you don't mind, but I had to capture it on film." Serena was in all awe at the quality.

"Not at all, I'm actually very pleased, you're very talented." He bowed slightly in thank you before hurrying off as his nerves took over. The girls giggled.

"Poor thing has got the hots for you Serena," Lita laughed. Serena blushed.

"He does not."

"Sure!" All day she received presents that only friends and kids who wanted to be your friend because you were popular could give you. The girls returned to Serena's for ice cream and cake. Mina brought Artemis who had been feeling down. When he met Luna, he perked up and it seemed Luna liked him too. They ran off together. The girls giggled as they watched the two cats run off.

"Awww...Luna and Artemis are in love," Mina sighed.

"Look at Kaori, he's learned to stand on his hind legs." They clapped as he stopped and ran over to Serena jumping up and down.

"Serena hunny I have a surprise for you before I leave, come downstairs!" Ikuko called upstairs as Serena put her new poster of Misha and Janelle up on the wall. She also put up the poster board full of pictures of her and Duchess. She placed her new music box from Amy on her vanity, her new stuff bunny from Mina she added to her collection. Raye got her a good luck ring that was small and simple. It went with everything. Lita promised her, her favorite treats every study group, which she accepted her love of food more powerful than anything material Lita could ever give her. Than again she didn't know about the sexy langerie Mina had slipped in her pajama drawer or the Karma Sutra book Lita had slipped under her pillow or the bag of condoms every sixteen year old needed just incase they lost control Raye had put in her drawer full of more personal items, but as a joke.

"Hey did my parents go out and buy you guys motorcycles?" Serena asked as they headed downstairs.

"Um...just me and Raye," Lita answered.

"Yea, and its Raye and I, Lita." Amy corrected. Lita blushed.

"Oops my mistake." They laughed.

"Surprise!" Sammy held up a doll that looked like her dressed in the Sailor Moon outfit she had designed for their games.

"Wow where did you, how did you?" Serena asked smiling widely at the likeness.

"My friend Mika made it for me." Serena grinned than.

"Oh you mean your girlfriend Mika made for you to give to me," Serena teased good naturely. Sammy blushed and denied her being his girl friend.

"Thank you Sammy and tell Mika I said thank you too." Sammy nodded.

"Serena in here!" Ikuko called from the living room. Serena handed the beautiful doll to her friends to admire.

"What's in the box?" Serena asked walking in.

"Come see." Ikuko was smiling widely. Serena opened the box to reveal a baby Papillon. She was so beautiful. She was all white except for the brown on her head and hindquarters."Now your truly a rich man's daughter." They all laughed and petted the beautiful Papillon.

"Serena!" Kenji called.

"We're in the living Papa." Kenji came into the living room with a Shetland sheepdog puppy. He paused seeing the Papillon.

"Ikuko I thought I was suppose to get the dog."

"What!" Ikuko exclaimed."No I said I'd get it."

"Oh is this one for me too, Yay!" Serena said taking the shetland from her father and kissing his cheek before going back over to the girls. Sammy held Kaori wishing he was his. Serena saw this, but she wasn't about to give up Kaori, so she decided to get her brother his own dog. Ikuko and Kenji argued about their communication skills.

"Um...I think I'll name the papillon Naoki and I'm gonna name the shetland Sayuri."

"How do you know they're both girls?" Sammy asked. She showed him the difference between them and Kaori.

"Hey tomorrow we can take them to the vet and go to the pet store for their things," Lita suggested and Serena nodded.

"Kaori is due for another check up." The door bell rang and a maid got it. Darien walked in with Akita dog.

"Wow and I thought my present was unique," Darien said seeing her new pets.

"Another dog!" They groaned and practically fell out.

* * *

"Birthdays can be fun, and all but all sexual presents should be hidden somewhere other than the tampon drawer, under the pillow, or on top of all the other pajamas. They should also be given in private can't have the Parentals seeing such things. So be extra careful when exchanging such gifts, Sailor Moon Says!" 


	11. Surprise Parties

Surprise Parties

"Oh Lita come on we've been walking around the park for hours," Serena whined. They'd spent most of the morning at the Vet, than shopping for the necessities and accessories for all her dogs and one special treat for Kaori so he didn't feel left out. But not before driving out to Darien's to retrieve the Akita he had gotten her. She had named him Mamoru. Her father refused to let another dog back in the house, so Darien said that he would keep him and she could visit him any time she liked. Oh it had been horrible when her father started yelling, but than once he was assured that Darien was only a tutor and that they had a long standing rivalry by Amy he stopped. She was amazed at how easily he covered up why he had gotten her dog if they hated each other so much.

"Alright, alright we can go pick out our outfits for tonight I hear some big American celebrity is going to be at Club Arcade tonight and I made sure Andrew had us on the guest list for the third floor."

"Oh my god!" Serena exclaimed."They coveted third floor!" Lita nodded happily.

"Well than come on we have to go back to the mall we have to look extra hot tonight." Lita nodded. Serena promptly picked Naoki and placed her in her new designer carrying bag. Next she put Mamoru and Kaori on a leash as Lita came over with Sayuri. Serena lifted Luna up and carried her with one arm. Like any dog belonging to a princess Naoki poked her head out of the designer bag, and the three dogs in front walked as if they were better than anyone else. Luna being the now spoiled cat she was definitely had a different air about her.

"You've spoiled your babies rotten and you've only had them a day," Lita admonished.

"I know, but that just means they were born just for me." Lita nodded. Serena refused to have her dogs stay outside the mall. They accompanied her every where no matter what store policy was. They shopped until Lita finally convinced her to buy a dress that her dad wouldn't go ballistic if he saw her in it without revealing the news about the party.

"Now be good for the sitter," Serena said to her pets as if they were really children. They barked in response and she smiled before leaving with Lita.

"If I didn't know you Serena I'd think you were crazy for leaving your pets with a sitter as if they were children."

"Lita, they're all puppies and a cat trust me when I say they'll mess up the house worse than unsupervised kid."

"Of course, so Andrew said to enter through the Helicopter entrance." Serena nodded and they walked around back to the helicopter pad. Soon they were up in the air. Serena was plesed to see people staring up at them impressed and livid with jealousy. The bouncer at the helicopter roof promptly let them in. They went down the stairs and when they opened the door to a dark room. She was about to say something to Lita when the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" Serena practically screamed. She was surprised to see all her important friends and family.

"Oh my god!" Serena exclaimed. Lita couldn't tell if Serena was actually surprised or was she thankful she hadn't worn that slutty dress she'd been eying. Lita decided it was both. Serena hugged everybody and scolded them for lying to her. Finally she made it to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy I can't believe you did all this."

"Yes well it was your sweet sixteen we couldn't do what we usually do." Serena nodded.

"We've got one more surprise for you princess," Kenji responded. Serena's eyes went wide with anticipation.

"Give it to me!" Kenji's smile widened as he envisioned his now sixteen year old daughter on her fifth birthday when the girls had gotten Duchess for her. Her eyes still lit up the same way.

"Alright, alright hold on." He went up on the stage where musical guests played live on the third floor.

"I want to thank you all for coming, and making this the best birthday party for my princess, Serena." Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Now it gives me with great pleasure to introduce my daughter's last surprise from me any way." They all laughed."The Pussycat dolls!" Everyone screamed with delight as _Hotstuff(I want you back) _started playing and the Pussycat dolls themselves came out. Serena was just ecstatic and hugged her father in a death grip. Everyone got pictures and autographs from them. At least everyone on the third floor and they were the live entertainment. Everyone on the first and second floor weren't as popular, but got to enjoy the music all the same and glimpse the party on the third floor through their now glass floors. Serena made an appearance and saved some people from the less spectacular part of the party. The party didn't end until 4 am officially. Once everyone was gone, Andrew quickly had the place cleaned up and redecorated for Mina's party.

"Oh my god, Serena we partied like mad yesterday at your party why do we have to go back and why just us?" Mina asked.

"Mina, its your sixteenth birthday we're not gonna sit around and do nothing besides I told you everybody else is to tired to go out partying with us you burnt them out yesterday." Mina laughed.

"That's true I did wear them all out."

"Serena we're not allowed on a third floor." They had now arrived at the arcade.

"Sure we are, we've just never tried to get up here before." The bouncer pretended not to let them in, but finally relented and Mina was surprised to see everyone back and ready to party.

"O.M.G!" Mina exclaimed."Serena!"

"I know it feels like this idea wasn't original, but believe me I planned them two years ago and I didn't know my dad would..." Mina silenced her with a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Mina was over joyed that Serena had planned this all for her. The party lasted even longer and by the time Amy left to go home, because of school Darien and Andrew were able to come in a long with some other guys. Raye had also left, because of her grandfather, so they were free to dance with who they pleased. It was hard to see in the dark club anyway and it was lucky she was able to avoid Seiya with Yaten's help. He wasn't as loyal to Seiya as everyont thought.

"Damn," Serena muttered as her alarm went off.

"Rise and shine pumpkin!" Kenji practically shouted at his sixteen year old daughter. She groaned.

"Papa what are you doing in here?" Serena asked.

"I was just uploading all the files from your company into your laptop, and your mom's programing your P.D.A for you so you won't have any trouble," Kenji replied as he pulled the covers off of her.

"Oh thank god I don't drink or this would be so much worse," Serena muttered.

"You better not ever take a drink, young lady." Serena merely nodded. He heard the shower turn on as she stepped inside. Five minutes later she immerged fully dressed her uniform. He knew that door to her closet in her bathroom would be handy for something. She brushed her hair and put it up in its usual odango hairstyle. He loved that even after all these years she still wore it. It reminded him of when she was physically his little girl.

"Papa, why are you smiling so?"

"I'm just remembering you when you were two, and how you cried and cried until your mother and nanny finally figured out the type of pigtails you wanted." Kenji laughed at the memory. Serena smiled too.

"You're so silly sometimes Papa." Serena hugged him and kissed his cheek. She put her laptop in her messenger bag along with her homework and a couple of note books. She'd have to carry her books today.

"Serena," Ikuko said knocking before entering her daughter's room.

"Yes mama?" Serena asked.

"Here's your P.D.A its got your school schedule in it as well, now I've also schedule a few important phone calls that you'll need to make at lunch or this afternoon." Ikuko placed her P.D.A. in the pocket made just for such a thing on her new school bag. It was much larger than her last, but Serena's classes were now more advanced meaning thicker books.

"What about the actual numbers?" Serena asked.

"I upgraded all your phone to a P.D.A so there's really no need for the others. Don't worry I've transferred all number digitally so I didn't go through your phone." Serena nodded. It was not like she had anything to worry about. Serena shouldered her bag and grabbed her books.

"Oh mom could you pass me the keys to the honda?"

"Serena its Monday sweetheart, you know no one is allowed to drive or get a ride to school."

"Oh right," Serena groaned as she went downstairs. She placed her things by the door.

"Wow you actually have to carry your books now?" Sammy asked.

"Unfortunately."

"You know I bet you'd run the place into the ground."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"No."

"Yes, and a monkey could do a better job than you, in fact I bet I could do a way better job!"

"Sammy, son if you wanted to run a business why didn't you say so, we'll buy you one immediately." Kenji sat down and started his breakfast. Serena smirked and stuck her tongue out at Sammy. The day passed by slowly it was uneventful and everything was completed. The second day however was a mess. Sammy had more of a mess to deal with than she did. Now it seemed every member in the Tsukino household had a phone glued to their head.

"God Serena, do you ever stop working?" Raye asked as they sipped milkshakes at the arcade after school." Serena had canceled her tutoring sessions with Darien for the fifth time that week. Now he had demanded that she go out with him Saturday as well as get tutored. She promised as long as they remained at his home. She needed to be near a computer or a phone just in case.

"Nope never not this week, I've got such a mess to clear up," Serena replied."Baka!"

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I keep losing stock, and the oil drills aren't producing the oil they should, because its made out of the cheapest fucking materials every known to man."

"Here have a sip of your milkshake." Serena did so and the chocolate immediately calmed her down.

"Oh man if I don't get those new drills there soon, excuse me girls." She stood up and was dialing a number on her phone. They could hear her yelling at some one. She came back into the arcade and rejoined the girls at their usual table.

"How's Sammy doing?"

"He's worse off than I am, he had to hire a secretary yesterday who could help him take calls when the teacher would allow him to do so. " Serena put her laptop away before pulling out a stack of folders. Things had to be approved and signed. There were new people to hire and fire. New Salary had to be agreed upon and much more.

"You know its good to see you working so hard Serena," Amy commented.

"Thanks Amy."

"Hey Serena you never told us if you made the team or not."

"Huh? Oh yea I made the team no sweat I'm just sorry he didn't want Amy."

"He said I need a bit more practice Serena its not the end of the world."

"Sure." Molly walked into the arcade than and searched a little before she found the girls at their usual table.

"Hey girls, hey Serena!" Molly exclaimed cheerfully. Lita and Mina plastered fake smiles on their face.

"Hey Molly." They all said.

"Serena, I just came to tell you that coach says we gotta be at the pool bright and early tomorrow and every day and until swim season officially starts than we'll go back to our regular schedule."

"Every day?" Serena asked. Molly nodded.

"Everyday and that includes Saturday and sometimes Sunday." Serena groaned before practically hitting her head on the table in defeat.

"Its the price I pay for being on a team sport." She pulled out her P.D.A and programed it into her everyday schedule up until a certain date.

"Hey wait you made swim team, but did any of you make dive?" Raye asked. Molly and Serena nodded.

"Amy, you are such a great diver why didn't they pick you?" Raye asked.

"Well I realized that I couldn't make the commitment he wanted while I still have juku." They nodded knowing how late juku ran.

"Well I'll see you later Serena I've got to go find Melvin so we can study." Serena merely nodded. She finished off her milkshake before having to run off to some important meeting for the weekend promising presents if she somehow found the time. Since practice was so early she'd have to leave if she wanted to be back in time for that and her date. Of course she never once mentioned the date in front of Amy or Raye.

* * *

"Surprise parties are great, but they're even greater when you have a musical guest and your dad is almost the richest man in Tokyo. No sweat he'll earn more money, Sailor Moon says!"


	12. Second Date

Second Date

"Serena dear why are you up so early?" Ikuko asked sleepily as she finally came in from the office.

"Swim practice," Serena muttered sleepily as she put on her jogging shorts and a tang top before stuffing warmer clothing her bag for later.

"Oh hunny you made the team!" Ikuko shouted happily."Oh your father will be so happy when I tell him later, would you a special breakfast in honor of your first practice."

"No, no I want to save the save the special breakfast for the first game, I want all the luck in your special breakfast to go into my first meet, I'm sure its why I made the team." Ikuko smiled happily.

"Alright, but just get the morning started off right, I'll have the cook get you some oat meal and a plate of eggs perhaps some toast." Serena nodded as she rethought her outfit for later. Than she set to getting all her things she needed to keep her business up and running. When she came downstairs Shingo was already up.

"Sere can you drop me off some where its on the way to the pool."

"As long as you can get home without me."

"Yea, I can have the driver pick me up than," Shingo said. Serena nodded and quickly bolted down her food. They kissed their mother goodbye and a confused Kenji as well when he came downstairs to see why everyone was up so early.

"Shingo's really taken this business thing seriously and Serena made the swim team!" Ikuko exclaimed happily.

"She made the team!" Kenji exclaimed happily." Wow and here I was ready to go demand to the coach why he didn't pick my baby after all that stuff he put the eighth graders through." Ikuko nodded her agreement.

"She's off to her first practice now, she said she's saving my special breakfast for their first game, so they can win even though its all talent and practice that'll get them to win." Kenji nodded.

"Oh I can't wait for the first meet, I'm gonna go make preparations for it to be taped now." Ikuko nodded and yawned."Oh darling you work to hard, now get up to bed now." Ikuko nodded and went upstairs. Meanwhile Serena and Shingo were on the phone talking constantly and hardly ever stopping for breath.

"Thanks Sere, see you at home." Serena waved and glanced at him as he grabbed his stuff and got out. He raced into the building and she drove off. She picked up Molly and they made it to the pool just in time.

"Glad you two managed to make it on time." The girls nodded as everyone else came in looking sleepy. He passed out gatorades and put them through fitness testes before he had them swimming laps and timing them. Serena had the fastest time and aside from Molly she was the best diver. Practice did not end until eleven. Serena arrived at Darien's at twelve.

"You're late," Darien scolded as she dropped her bag and pulled out some stuff on the coffee table.

"Sorry, I just got away."

"From what the shower?" Darien asked seeing her wet hair and that her body was still slightly damp from the pool.

"No the pool."

"Oh so you've been lounging with your buddies all morning by your pool."

"No, I've been swimming all morning on the school team, and diving fro that matter."

"Oh since when did you make the team?" Darien asked.

"Earlier this week." Serena's stomach growled loudly."I'm starving." She went into the kitchen after typing something quickly. She looked all over his kitchen for junk food and only found something to drink and almost nothing for a sandwich.

"Darien!" Serena called from the kitchen. Darien who had been looking at some of the papers she'd put on his table was a bit amazed she even knew what anything meant, but from the way she was typing furiously it was obvious she did. He looked back at the kitchen startled when she called his name yet again. He went into the kitchen.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where's the food?" Serena asked.

"There's stuff for a sandwich and some ramen noodles somewhere." Serena sighed.

"Remember on our first date I told you if we were going to date, than you were going to have to feed me?" Serena asked . Darien nodded.

"Yea, I usually eat out so I got sandwich stuff and ramen noodles."

"No, that doesn't cut it, see when I said that I meant you need to over stock on junk food like cake, cookies, sugar of any kind basically. You need Potatoe chips, candy, most importantly ice cream," Serena said."On your first two speed dials the best burger place and pizza place who deliver and on the third if I feel like chinese that too."

"You can't eat that stuff anyway you've gotta keep your figure."

"I don't watch my figure, I love food, so when I'm starving sandwich and ramen is not gonna fly with me, I eat like a pregnant woman without the weird cravings." Darien stared at her not sure if she was joking, but after hearing her stomach protest loudly at the lack of junk food he decided she was serious.

"Come on we have to go shopping, this is gonna set me back in work, but my stomach is hurting." They drove to the store in a town outside of Tokyo. Serena taught him how to shop in anticipation for her to eat like a pig.

"Oh my god all this stuff is going to make you fat."

"My god we'll get some healthy food gees." She shopped for more healthy foods.

"Thank you."

"Well?" Serena asked.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Its for your place not mine, and besides I can't put it on my card for obvious reasons." Darien sighed and paid for the groceries. He'd just spent eight hundred dollars worth on junk food alone. Once they got back to his place and everything had been put away Serena made a very delicious chicken curry with rice. Darien stared as she inhaled her food in his opinion and than went back for a third helping before being attached to her cell phone and laptop. He couldn't figure out how they managed to hold an entire conversation though as if her phone wasn't ringing off the hook.

"What did you have planned for today anyway?" Serena asked as he sat next to her.

"Nothing I thought we could go horse back riding again, but I don't want to interfere with your work at least not today, not after you made that excellent chicken curry because as far as I'm concerned we had a nice lunch date. " Serena smiled and kissed him tenderly. They were making out when her phone rang. She answered it, breaking the kiss to his dismay.

"Oh hi daddy!" Serena exclaimed. Darien remained very silent."Oh that's to bad, I wish I could come, but you know so many demands right now." Serena said ok a few more times before hanging up the phone.

"What happen?" Darien asked.

"My parents are going out of town and since Sammy and I usually spend that time over our friends he's given the servants the time off except the dog sitter, which reminds me where is Mamoru."

"Out back I think." Serena stood up in search of her Mamoru. She found him sleeping his dog house. She petted him gently before going back inside.

"Did you find him?" Darien asked.

"Yea, he's sleeping in his dog house." Darien nodded.

"Since my parents are gone why don't we have a sleepover," Serena suggested.

"What about your brother?" Darien asked.

"He'll be at a friends as usual and if not he won't tell that I really haven't been home." Darien nodded.

"So our second date is now a sleep over."

"Yep, and while I have the time I think I'll go buy something special for the occasion."

"Wanna go clubbing tonight or what?"

"Why not, if I think now that if I do certain stuff I can take time off." Darien nodded.

"Great, I know this great new place we can get into where nobody knows us."

"Oh goody I can't wait, I'll be back later." Serena hurried to her car after doing something on her computer and closing it. She called Lita and Mina and before they knew it they were at the mall in Victoria Secret.

"Now Sere are you sure you wanna do it on the second date?" Mina asked.

"Please we've known each other for years and who knows when we'll ever get the chance again without suspicion. I don't know about you two, but the only people I want suspecting my activities in the bedroom is you two, because you're in here helping me select sexy langerie."

"Sere's right, what she and Dare do is between them and its so much better when nobody knows for awhile, trust me I know." They both stared at Lita slightly surprised.

"You mean when we found out wasn't the first?" Serena asked pulling Lita off to a corner away from a nosy customer. Mina followed looking just like Serena's double as usual.

"Yea, what gives?" Mina asked. Lita giggled.

"Sorry guys, but long before you two got suspicious it had already happened and I didn't want to disappoint you guys."

"Oh she's so sweet, thinking about us like that," Mina said.

"Hey Mina I see Yaten!" Lita suddenly exclaimed when she looked out the window.

"Oh no and here comes Seiya," Serena groaned looking as well forgetting to agree with Mina.

"Oh he is just so cute," Mina sighed practically drooling all over herself.

"Than go get your man girl, because by the looks of things by tomorrow you'll be the only virgin left in our group."

"No, what about Raye and Amy."

"Oh please Amy won't admit it, but she's been fucking Greg for weeks now," Lita burst out just loud enough for them to hear. They looked at her in shock.

"No fucking way," They said together.

"Oh yes, trust me, once you're not a virgin you can just tell when another woman reaks of satisfied female and unsatisfied for that matter too."

"Damn I can't believe Amy lost her virginity before me, god."

"No worries it doesn't matter when it happens, what matters is how good it was or still is."

"Wait, wait, but what about Raye you said Mina would be the only one."

"Hey yea you did." Mina put her hands on her hips and frowned as she leaned closer into Lita for an answer.

"We're waiting," Serena said as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her left foot in impatience.

"Alright, alright so even though Raye admits that she has a crush on Darien and gets fiercely jealous when another girl is with him, she's been doing Chad every Thursday at the shrine when her grandfather's out."

"What!" Mina and Serena exclaimed very surprised at Raye's actions. Chad was older than Darien and Andrew. All eyes turned on them and finally turned away thinking the girls were just silly teenagers.

"Wait, wait hold it guys you didn't notice one little detail about Amy."

"What?" They asked in lower tones so as not to draw anymore attention to themselves.

"Greg is Chad's roommate at the college dorms."

"Wait, wait are you telling me Greg, Chad's best friend is the one and the same mysterious Greg who helps Amy study almost every night especially on weekends when her mom is on call?" Serena asked. Mina was just to shocked to speak for a moment.

"Wow." Mina said. It was all she could get out while Lita nodded.

"Yep, one and the same I saw him leaving her house just the other night as proof that they're one in the same.

"Wait, but she's miss goody two shoes teenagers should never become the lovers of pedophiles," Mina said.

"I know, I know that's what make it so much more interesting to us, but mom doesn't have the Amy radar so you know its quite easy for her to lead have a slightly normal relationship except when they go out. I bet they go out of town like everybody else."

"Great now we're not even safe out of town from Amy," Serena complained.

"Gees I don't know how I am ever going to get close to Yaten now." Serena suddenly grinned.

"What?" Lita and Mina asked seeing the look as they ducked down to avoid Seiya spotting them in the store and waiting for them to exit.

"What say you two join Dare and I out at the club tonight?" Serena asked.

"Oh Sere we'd be intruding."

"No, not really if we separate with out significant other." Mina frowned.

"That's not fair, Lita totally has Drew, and you have Dare, but I have no one."

"No, no see I'm going to invite Yaten alone, that way you can get to know him." A smile slowly spread across each girl's face as they realized Serena's plan.

"Great, we don't have to worry about Amy, because I know for a fact that she has to absolutely study tonight, and that means Greg does too," Lita responded.

"Great!" Mina exclaimed."Yaten here I come."

"We're referring to Yaten as Yen, becaue I'd pay serious yen for him to spank my ass any day." They laughed and agreed with her.

"Alright, alright now let's fine some sexy langerie ladies." They all nodded and stood up seeing that Seiya had gone.

"So how about this sexy Vs logo lace flyaway babydoll," Mina suggested holding up a yellow one.

"Or this lace up satin slip?"Lita asked.

"What do you guys think of this strappy-back babydoll?" Serena asked turning the same time they did. They all giggled at the others selection and complimented them.

"Hmmm you know I think we all picked something that looks good on everybody," Mina grinned. They laughed and than all selected a sexy red, orange, and green lace mesh teddy.

"Matching Teddies won't they get a kick out of this one day when they figure it out," Serena laughed.

"Oh definitely," Lita laughed as they made their purchase.

"Oh you poor things."

"What?" They asked.

"You three must be dating older men." They shook their heads no."Don't worry I won't tell, because if I did I'd lose customers, but you three need a pair of sexy heels and robes don't want them to see all the goodies. You want them to be surprised." They thought about it.

"Well if we ever get older guys it might be useful," Serena said innocently."What could it hurt anyway?"

"Yea, your right what could it hurt to have a new pair of heels and a sexy robe." Mina nodded her agreement. They went in search of some heels. The cashier smiled knowing full well they had older boyfriends, hell she was only 17 and still had to watch out for Amy radar, because her boyfriend had just hit 25. Serena, Lita, and Mina each found a pair of strappy, open toe heels. Serena got red, Lita got green, and Mina her signature color orange. Than they went in search of robes in their favorite color, which only came to mid-thigh and was called a sheer wrap rather than a robe. They also got a very sexy selection of new underwear and bras.

"Come on now let's go find Yen," Serena said as they exited it Victoria Secret. They found Yaten getting a pretzel while Seiya was in some shop.

"Hey Yaten wanna go out tonight?" Mina asked. Yaten looked at her for a few moments before looking around. When he saw they were in a blind spot of the many cameras in the mall he nodded.

"Great, don't you dare bring Seiya." Yaten nodded taking a bite from his pretzel."Oh and wear something hot." Yaten nodded again. Mina gave him her address before they left. They went to Serena's house and packed all her sexy clothing that her father would kill her if she went to school in. Sammy barely paid attention to her as he announced he was going to a friends.

"Now, Lita remember you're my excuse, so don't fail me."

"Don't worry I won't girl, I got your back." Serena nodded as she dropped them off before giving them the address to Darien's place.

"God what took you so long?" Darien asked.

"Sorry, but Drew and Li are coming and Min and Yen are too."

"Min, Li, and Yen?" Darien asked." I know who Drew is, but the others?"

"Mina, Lita, and Yaten."

"Oh, why are they coming?" Darien asked."This was suppose to be our date."

"It is, it is," Serena reasured him."Look Lita is coming to support Mina if anything goes wrong, and Andrew is coming to be a good boyfriend and keep her away from us. Now Mina is in love with Yaten, but with Amy radar she can barely say hello to him, so they'll be somewhere else in the club getting to know each other while we do our thing." Darien smiled.

"Fine, as long as we go undisturbed." He kissed her and Serena feeling bold pushed him up against the wall deepening the kiss. He was surprised, but went with the flow. Serena remembering her purchases from earlier pulled back and demanded that he take her horse back riding, which he did. After a kiss like that he didn't think he could ever a request from her again. They went horse back riding, waiting for the night approach each wondering about what would happen as they spent their first night together.


	13. Chocolate

Chocolate

"Oh my Dare where did you bring us?" Serena asked. Everything but the floors, furniture, and people themselves was chocolate. The people who worked at the club all wore chocolate outfits and there were pools of chocolate everywhere. It was even running down the walls like a waterfall.

"Its so sexy," Yaten commented."I've been thinking of coming here for weeks."

"I'm so glad, I chose not to go to my own club," Andrew muttered grabbing chocolate glass full of champagne.

"And they said there was no such thing as heaven on earth," Lita said spotting a video room." Now if you'll excuse us we've got some unfinished business to take care of." Andrew saw the direction she was heading in and grinned as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Huh, maybe we oughta do that one day," Serena suggested seductively.

"Trust me baby you're not ready for that."

"Uhuh." They watched Mina and Yaten walk off to some other part of the club, while they found a more private spot. Once they had claimed it as there's they joined others on the dance floor.

"Do you tango, Mr. Chiba?" Serena asked as some very sexy tango music began to play.

"No, I'm horrible at ballroom dancing."

"What a shame it always makes me hot," She whispered huskily into his ear. He groaned from pleasure as she brushed her hands down his back lightly and pulled him close.

"Oh second thought, I've always wanted to give it a try."

"Great!" Serena exclaimed pulling back and letting him take the lead. He tried to dance.

"No, no you're doing it wrong, in the tango we have to be so close that if I put a credit card between us it would never fall," She said pulling him close roughly. Darien was surprised at her strength as she taught him the steps, and soon he was leading and she moved her hips ever so slightly against his manhood as if by accident. The dance concealing the way she was purposely seducing him with touches. Afterwards she taught him the cha cha and it drove him crazy.

"Oh hey you got something on your cheek," Serena said in her normally cheery voice as he downed several drinks to control himself from taking her right than and there.

"Oh what?" Darien asked.

"Just a little chocolate." Serena walked over grabbed his face and straight out licked his cheek. He shuddered with pleasure. No girl had ever done that to him before and he liked it."All gone." He needed several more drinks. So far she had invaded his personal space under the pretense of doing the tango, and touched him in more than an innocent way. He came out of his thoughts when her hand had found its way on top of his manhood for a moment and than removed itself just as quickly as it had been placed there.

"What the?"

"Dare, I said I'm going to get some more of those chocolate shots," Serena stood up and walked to the bar he hips swing from side to side seductively. The heels she wore he concluded really didn't help lessen her sex appeal. Neither did the short black pleated skirt from her elementrary school uniform help as it showed off a pair of black lacy possibly see throught underwear that looked like they were a size to small in his opinion, on purpose. His eyes moved from her legs, to her ass, to the small of her back and up to her black, tight tang top that stopped way before the middle of her back. She turned with a small tray full of shots and across her chest in red was the word _Virgin._ Next he turned his attention to her lovely golden tresses and more lustful thoughts entered his mind.

Serena could not help, but grin as he was checking her out from across the room, she had purposely made this shirt with Lita a year ago for such an occasion when she wanted to make it known to a guy she was virgin. She knew that all sorts of thoughts were going through his head and at least half would benefit her.

"What're you grinning about?" Serena asked plopping down his lap and wiggling affectively. She felt his reaction.

"Oh I'm just thinking about all the things I'd love to do to you," Darien replied before downing a shot as did she.

"Hmm...well you know what I'd love to do to you?" Serena asked in a low voice, as she let him hear just how much she lusted after him.

"God kill me if I didn't wanna know," Darien groaned. She was just torcherous. Serena grinned and whispered into his ear all the things she dreamed about doing to him every night.

"That's it we're out of here!" Darien exclaimed when he heard the last one. Serena was surprised by his outburst, she hadn't expected him to cave so soon.

"But what about the others?" Serena asked as he pulled her towards the door.

"I'll send the limo back." Serena winked at the girls before being pulled out of the door completely. He was all over her in the back of the car and carried her into his home after sending the limo back. He paid no attention to rose trail he'd laid out leading to the bedroom or the various candles placed around his bedroom or the soft music that started playing when he threw the door open. He ravished her body with fiery kisses and she almost lost control.

"Dare...Dare...Darien!" Serena shouted. Darien paused thinking that there was no way she could have orgasmed already.

"What is it?" Darien asked praying to God she didn't wanna stop.

"Don't worry, I just have to freshen up first." He nodded and got off her.

"Go wait in the living room and put this cd in, I like this music better, but you better not turn it on until I tell you too or I'll start and finish without you."

"You wouldn't dare," Darien said calling her bluff.

"Oh, but I would, and you wouldn't even get to watch."

"Evil, evil girls always..." Darien left the room muttering. He switched cds, but did not turn it on. He obediently sat on the couch to wait for her to freshen up. Serena donned her new strappy-back babydoll and than her sheer wrap. Next she let all of her hair down, and pushed it behind herself. She put on her new strappy, open toe, black heels. She smirked at herself in the full length mirror in his bathroom before walking out. She grabbed a black blindfold and put it on him.

"Hey!" Darien exclaimed.

"No peeking Dare or you'll never get your treat." Darien stopped trying to take off the blindfold. She went back into the room and quickly set up a stripper pole in the living room.

"What are you doing, that sounds like metal, I'll have you know we're not ready for such kinky behavior nore do I want to explore such behavior."

"You will when this night is over," Serena grinned. She moved all the furniture back. She went back in the bedroom this time noticing the rose path and the candles. She smiled. Serena put on some of her perfume that smelled of oranges. He would be very pleased and surprised.

"Are you done yet?" Darien asked. He wasn't to sure where exactly Serena was and hadn't risked peeking through his blindfold. Whatever she had planned, he wanted to see.

"Yes, yes hold on." She turned on the music and R.Kelly's _It seems like you're ready _began to play as she positioned herself in front of the pole."Take it off. He did so and his eyes went wide as he could just see a hint of sexy lingerie through her sheer wrap. She started dancing and he could not take his eyes off of her as she did moves that he'd only seen girls in the strip club do. She was very skilled at what she did and he couldn't figure out where exactly she had learned it, but it was obvious some of it was straight out of stripper aerobics, but the other stuff, where could she have possibly learned to come down the pole upside down.

"Its like my own private dancer," Darien whispered in awe.

"Yea and strippers need to be paid or none of this coming off so get into character," Serena replied back in a seductive voice. He pulled out crash and practically through it at her, role-playing was his new best friend. Serena took off her sheer wrap and he was all to happy to see the back of her strappy back babydoll lingerie had a matching thong, which he stuck money into happily. She straddled him both her legs were lifted up on either side of him, and before he could touch she did a backwards roll off of him showing off major flexibility as she land in the splits as the son ended. Before she did it though he spell a very intoxicating aroma of oranges and he shuddered especially when she hit the splits.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn..." Darien was saying as he shook his head."DAMN!"

"What?" Serena asked looking puzzled hoping he like it."You hated it didn't you?" Darien shook his head.

"No, no I loved it, I beyond love it and if there was a word for that I'd use it right now, you...I mean I'm going to tap that ass like its never been tapped before." Serena's face took on a look of pure innocence.

"But Dare my ass has never been tapped before." Normally Darien would have told her she didn't have to lie, but he was to blind with lust and love. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He once again ravished her body with kisses, but this time it was different, there was more of a need.

"Oh Darien," Serena moaned as he kissed down her neck. He kissed and licked almost every inch of her body. Soon her lingerie was spawled across the floor next to her heels, his clothes, and finally his boxers. He removed her thong and their bare bodies touched and it was like someone had started a fire as the heat intensified. Their bare skin created electrical currents between itself. Darien wound his hands in her long hair.

"Please don't hurt me," Serena whispered just loud enough for him to hear, but he thought she was role-playing. He plunged his manhood into her not even feeling the barrier break. He never once stopped to let her get use to his huge size. She screamed the whole time as every thrust sent a ripple of pain through her body.

"Oh Serena," Darien moaned.

"Darien, please stop!" Serena cried."Please you're to rough this hurts!" Pain did not turn into pleasure for her. This experience was nothing like she had imagined. She managed to push him off just before he came.

"You bastard!" Serena yelled punching him in the eye as tears streamed down her cheeks. Darien looked at her confused with his good eye as she put on her robe, grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. He tried to stop her, but she hit him again before driving off in her car leaving a very confused Darien behind. Eventually he got in his own car and followed her home, but than he saw several big burly guards at the gates and thought better of it. He had hurt her so bad and he didn't even know it all because he was to stupid to listen to her cries of pain.

* * *

A/N: Since I didn't do a Sailor Moon says last time, I did two here, because I've got two messages.

"This _episode _of Dangerous love, wanted to take the time and point out that before you have sex with anyone Men(boys) need to ask women whether or not they're a virgin, Women need to inform boys who don't ask if you are, because a man would. Sailor Moon Says!"

"If said boy does not take the time to have a conversation with you about your first time with him or first time in general he's obviously not mature enough to handle it or said consequences that might occur as a result to said actions. Its very important that you make sure the woman is or is not a virgin, so you don't hurt her. Sailor Moon Says!"


	14. To tell or not to tell

To tell or not to tell that is the question

"Serena, what the hell happened to you?" Ikuko asked. She had come home late last night for something when she heard Serena crying in her room. She forgot all about returning to Kenji and stayed with Serena comforting her all night.

"Nothing." Ikuko had been asking her this all day especially when she noticed that Serena was in pain. The fire Darien had ignited between her legs last night had yet to die down. Every step she took was like feeding the fire. She hated Darien for doing this to her and now if her mother figured it out she'd be in even more trouble.

"Serena don't tell me nothing when it is something, every step you take you've got a pained look in your eye."

"Its nothing, I'll be fine." Serena kept denying there was anything wrong. So to prove it she let her mother invite Seiya over for a game of Tennis. Seiya being the sadistic bastard he was loved to see her in pain when they played Tennis, so he aimed for her midsection as usual when he served the ball. Instead of her midsection he hit way lower. While normally that would not hurt a girl, it hurt like hell for Serena. She played it off and Seiya went home. Her mother was not so easily put off and forced her to the doctor.

"Well?" Ikuko asked.

"Well ma'am its pretty obvious that your daughter's virginity was taken forcefully."

"Serenity Ikuko Tsukino you tell me this instance who did this to you!" Ikuko yelled horrified. Serena looked from the doctor to her mother and back again. How could she tell them that she was dating the hottest guy in Japan, who just happened to be tutoring her in a subject she didn't need help in. How could she tell them that he'd taken her out to a sex club and than when they returned home she'd given him the best private lap dance of his life before he took her virginity and not to gently because he was an insensitive jerk who should never be allowed to touch a virgin again.

_Hmmm...to tell or not to tell that is the question. Do I love him enough to keep my mouth shut and make a whole big thing out of his or Do I love him enough to admit to my mother the truth and figure out a way to get the doctor to keep his mouth shut? _

"Serenity you tell me right now!" Ikuko demanded.

"Stop its not a big deal, he had my consent and I'm sure the events of last night would have repeated, but he wasn't as gentle as I thought he would be ok. Now it doesn't matter, because we're through and I never want to see him again!"

"I don't care if he had your consent, you're a minor you don't have that consent to give, he hurt you and now you give me a name!"

"No!" Serena refused." I refuse to make a bigger deal out of this than you already have, I'll be fine in a few days."

"Doctor keep this to yourself for now, I'm going to have to work on her." He nodded.

"Now Serena for the next few days, I want you to rub this cream where it hurts to ensure that you heal properly." Serena merely nodded as a nurse came in and did it for her the first time. The fire in her legs seemed to retreat until was nothing, but a dull ache. She felt so relieved.

"Come on Serenity we have a lot to discuss when we get home."

* * *

"Darien is a real asshole and now he's got Serena in a complicated situation, Sailor Moons Says!" 


	15. BIG TROUBLE

BIG TROUBLE

"Mommy please don't tell Papa he'll just go ballistic if he knew the truth!" Ikuko looked at her daughter briefly before turning back to the rode ahead. If she hadn't of heard the doctor's words she would have never believed that her sweet daughter had just given away her virginity so carelessly. She could deal with Serena's clubbing, occasional drinking, occasional bag of weed, and even the stripping. But this time she'd given something precious away, something she could never get back.

"How could you just give it away like that!"

"I didn't just give it away ok, I honestly felt like I loved him!" Serena exclaimed. "Now I just don't know what to feel I'm emotional wreck now." Serena started crying. Ikuko risked another glance at her.

"Please don't tell papa, please don't tell him." Serena was genuinely scared of her father's actions. She'd never seen him upset with her, but if he knew she knew he would be big time and that scared her. Ikuko sighed when she heard the fear in her only daughter's voice.

"Look Sere I will not tell him unless you're pregnant, if you're pregnant than I'm going to have to tell him."

"Why?" Serena asked." I really don't want him to know if I get pregnant."

"I was hoping you'd used a condom, damn it Serena, how could you be so fucking careless!" Ikuko yelled as they pulled up in front of their home.

"I don't know, I don't know what the hell I was thinking last night, ok!" Serena yelled back at her mother." Yes, I was stupid not to use a condom, but...but..." Serena never finished her sentence she just got out of the car and ran into the house crying her eyes out. Mina and Lita came over for a little chitchat about the night's events, but Ikuko said that Serena wasn't allowed any visitors. The next day Kenji returned and was really worried about Serena. He sensed something wrong even though both his daughter and wife insisted it was nothing.

"I'm going to practice." Serena did nothing, but go to school, swim, eat very little of her dinner, and go to bed. Ikuko pestered her for answers, but most of the time she let her deal with her emotional turmoil. Not to mention her business and although Serena didn't feel pregnant her mother took her back to the doctor to be sure. Now she was awaiting the call.

"Serena get in here," Kenji said in a low voice. Serena came into the living room.

"Yes papa?" Serena asked innocently.

"Don't look at me so innocently you've been out fucking some boy!"

"No daddy I just came from practice," Serena cried as her father grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her onto the couch, but he didn't make any move to do her bodily harm.

"How could you!" Kenji yelled." The doctor called and said you were pregnant!" Serena looked shocked.

"What?" Serena asked as her fear and panic escalated fifty feet higher than it originally was.

"He called on your cell phone which you left here, he thought I was the father!" Kenji roared. "You tell me who got you pregnant this minute or I swear to god I will force you to get an abortion!" Kenji would never do, but from the wide-eyed look on Serena's face he knew she didn't know that. He would crush the boy who had done this to his daughter his beautiful sweet pure innocent daughter.

_Oh no do I give up my baby or do I give up Darien! _

"Well speak up I want to know right now!" Kenji yelled.

_I'd rather keep my baby at least they won't hurt me like he did and besides he'd rather die than hurt our child, right? Right! _

"Darien," Serena mumbled so low that Kenji couldn't hear it over his own breathing.

"What?" He asked in a growl.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed as her mother walked in.

"What's wrong?" Ikuko asked.

"Our daughter is pregnant by one Darien...what's his last name?" Kenji asked knowing he couldn't very well use the same threat he had moments ago. Serena who was now in tears didn't realize this.

"Chiba his name is Darien Chiba he's the father," Serena admitted. Ikuko gasped.

"Him, but he's such a nice boy, he's your tutor!" Ikuko exclaimed.

"Not anymore, I've been avoiding him since it happened."

"Serena I thought she had at least confronted him with what happened!" Serena shook her head.

"He raped you!" Kenji assumed. He started for the door with a new rage.

"No, no daddy wait I lied, I was just trying to protect him it wasn't Darien!" Serena cried out just as Seiya came downstairs from torturing Sammy's pet turtle.

"Oh and who was it than?" Kenji asked.

"Seiya!" Serena cried out. "I was so scared, he's such a sadistic bastard towards me and...and he hit me with a tennis ball knowingly three weeks ago that after he had raped me the way he did it would hurt like hell."

"Why you son of a bitch!" Kenji yelled." I let you into my home and you rape my daughter!" Ikuko had to pull Kenji off Seiya before calling the police and having Seiya taken away.

"Oh no what the hell have I done," Serena said out loud to the empty room.

* * *

"Before you lie about rape make sure you can prove it, the best laid plans are the ones that are thought out, Sailor Moon Says!" 


	16. Line between truth and lies is blurred

A/N: Sry I didn't make it clear for those who haven't reviewed yet but think it didn't make sense that she pushed him off right before he came, but she's still pregnant. Just because Darien didn't cum all the way doesn't mean Sere can't get pregnant. There's the whole precum concept and fluids can mix. Even a virgin can get pregnant if a man's penis touches a woman's vigina without penetration. I know I just had a health class earlier this year. Also if you didn't know Darien was in her for at least two minutes, I just wrote it like it was shorter time, sry I didn't make that clear.

* * *

The line between truth and lies is blurred

"Ms. Tsukino can you tell me exactly what Seiya did to you?" the police man asked. Serena remained silent as she searched her memory for an incident between her and Seiya. Finally she remembered what Seiya had attempted to do to her just earlier that week and she had forgotten about it as she was pining over Darien and had blocked the whole incident out. Serena quickly embodies the composure of a rape victim.

"Well at first Seiya was very controlling when we were alone, and not long after he gained my father's favor and had permission to date me he became sadistic." She let a tear drop and stared off into space letting a far away look appear.

"Can you think of why he would be sadistic?" Serena shrugged. She had never been completely sure why Seiya had become sadistic towards her. She wondered if he wasj ust acting out because she didn't want him or was he naturally that way.

"I guess it was because I've refused him repeatedly, I've never liked Seiya." He nodded.

"Did he ever hit you ?" Serena nodded. Seiya had hit her numerous times under the pretense that it was an accident and could have happened to anybody. She told him about every incident and how she tended to stick to her friends and avoid him as much as possible.

"Tell us about the rape." Serena thought about the pain Darien had caused her emotionally and cried.

"Well it was earlier this week, everyone had left the pool and the lifeguards were swimming laps before people came in for classes or whatever. We have practice really early and I was the last one left," Serena told him."I had stayed a little longer in the pool so he came in just as I had my undergarments on. Seiya seemed very angry, and I told him to get out."

"Did he say anything?"

"He...he..he slammed me up against the wall and slapped me. He called me a slut and told me he knew I was cheating on him. I told him to back off and go away. I told him we weren't dating and I wasn't seeing anyone behind anyones back," Serena said truthfully.

"Did he rape you?"

"Yes," Serena lied. Seiya had not beyond touching."His hands were suddenly feeling all over me, he told me that I would give him what I'd given my lover, I tried to push him off and yelled for help, but no one came and he raped me. He pushed me into the showers afterwards and washed me off. He told me I had better not ever tell anyone or he'd kill me, before leaving." Seiya had pushed her in the shower and burned her arm with scalding hot water. She showed them the red mark on her arm. The ran had been that hot.

"Did he use a condom?"

"I think so."

"That's not good enough I need you to think back and remember if he did. Serena nodded and became silent as she wiped a few more tears away.

_Oh no! Telling them he used a condom means Darien is in trouble, but than not means a paternity test, than I'm Dead! I know I did take that secret trip to France, I met a boy there I could blame my pregnancy on him and lie and say he's dead. Never knew his name so it works out. _

"He wore a condom, he didn't want any proof of what he had done, so he'd be free to kill me once he convinced the court he was innocent," Serena finally said.

"Ms.Tsukino you realize that you're pregnant, and its natural if you were afraid of your father and lied."

"No, no he did it, my baby's father is dead."

"So Mr.Kou is not the father." Serena shook her head no.

"I snuck off to France a while ago, I met this boy and we got drunk. I had a lapse in judgement, but that doesn't change the fact that Seiya did what he did earlier." The guy believed her and so did the lawyer. They let her go and the ride home was silent and full of tension.

"Where's the boy in France?" Kenji asked.

"Dead he got hit by a car after I left, so I hear, besides I never knew his name and he was visiting France too." Ikuko looked at her daughter who was hugging her knees on her been and looking majorly distressed. She tried to speak with her, but Serena refused. She had a lot of thinking to do.

_Oh why did I have to lie! I'm gonna be in so much trouble! _

The next day it was decided that since there was no physical evidence they could not try Seiya for rape, but could try him for asualt much to Kenji's dismay. He was furious, but knew enough about law to know it was hopeless unless Seiya tried it again.

"Take out a restraining order against him," Serena demanded. They nodded and soon Seiya wasn't allowed with in a hundred feet from her. Ikuko returned home with Serena and Kenji stayed to talk to the police.

"Serena, you're lucky they believed you, but I want to know the real truth right now, about the baby's father and Seiya." Serena just stared at her mother who had her cornered in her closet as she put away her school uniform.

"What?" Serena asked knowing she was caught.

"Tell me the truth right now or I swear I will ship you off to boarding school and give the baby away." Serena stared at her wide eyed.

"Seiya didn't rape me, but he did assault me, and he did come into the pool locker rooms he touched me, but he didn't have sex with me, Darien Chiba's the father!" Serena spit out quickly. Ikuko sighed.

"At least now he's going to jail for something he did too." Ikuko left out to go process this information. Serena was raiding the refrigerator with Sammy when Ikuko walked in.

"Ok listen to me Serena, you need to talk to Darien, he has a right to know." Serena looked up at her mother as did Sammy.

"Darien, you mean the tutor?" Sammy asked. Ikuko nodded."Weren't you with him just the other week?" Serena nodded knowing Sammy saw stuff other people missed, but kept his mouth shut.

"I can't tell him mom, I don't think I can face him."

"Well did you tell him you were a virgin?" Ikuko asked. Serena shook her head no.

"I thought he knew," Serena replied.

"How long have you known him?" Ikuko asked.

"Since I was fourteen, we've always been enemies until now."

"Serena, you can't just expect a guy to know you're a virgin, you two should have told him you were a virgin if you were going to have sex with him."

"I know that now, but he was so rough."

"Because he thought it wasn't your first time, now Darien is actually a nice boy I don't think he would do that on purpose, but after you tell him I don't want you seeing him ever again. When you're out of college he will be allowed to see my grandchild but he is to stay away from you. If not I will charge him with rape, and you're to stay away from him. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Serena whispered.

"Good go today and send him to my office when you're done."

"Yes ma'am, but I don't think I'm pregnant I looked up the symptoms and I just don't have them besides I'm sure I pushed him off before he finished."

"Fluids mixed even if he didn't finish all the way, its how virgins get pregnant even if he didn't penetrate or ejaculate."

"No, no the doctor is wrong." Ikuko sighed.

"Fine get upstairs you can take one of my pregnancy tests." Serena nodded and took two of them just to be sure. One said yes and the other said no. Ikuko left for work after telling her to at least tell Darien that there was a chance and she had another doctor's appointment to confirm pregnancy or not. .

Meanwhile Darien had been moping around for days before Andrew convinced him to talk to Serena and explain before she had the authorities after him. They tried talking to Mina and Lita, but they said Serena had been avoiding them even Amy and Raye. She saw no one but Molly, but Molly didn't know anything. Than he would wait for hours for her to show. He wanted to apologize, but if he even got close she ran off.

"Man just forget her, its been nearly three weeks and she hasn't said shit, so you in the clear dude."

"Yeah, but still I wanna apologize besides I can't get her out my head."

"Well if that's the case why don't you tell me how the sex was." Darien looked at him as they walked out of the library.

"No, I don't wanna kiss and tell with her." Andrew shoved him a little.

"Come on dude."

"I'll just say this, her legs spread farther than I ever thought possible on any woman."

"Sorry you need to use a simile or a metaphor."

"Her legs spread like butter on hot toast. Not toast that's cooled down, I'm talkin' toast so hot that the butter melts before you even get it on the bread."

"Damn that easy and far?" Andrew asked. Darien nodded."Damn Lita's only spreads like ice cream on my chest."

"Girl is flexible and tight!" Darien exclaimed when he saw no one was around.

"I bow down to you man, I really do." Andrew said bowing slightly. Darien laughed.

"Hey I gotta go, see ya at the club later perhaps." Andrew nodded and watched his friend go.

"That boy has got it bad, if she that flexible he ain't lettin' her go so easily minor or not."

Darien drove home on his motorcycle knowing he should leave Serena alone, but he wanted her so bad and not just physically. He wanted her. He grinned as he remembered the first day he met her bad test score and all. He was really amazed at the turn around she had this year. She really was quite smart and he regretted calling her stupid. Darien stopped at a red light and looked around him at all the cars. He was right by the park and he saw Serena all the way on the other side of the park. He could spot that beautiful golden hair anywhere.

"Serena?" Darien whispered to himself. Immediately he turned his motocycle and drove right into the park at full speed. Serena saw him coming. She was eating ice cream with Mina to stall before she headed over to tell him, but she was so nervous. Mina suggested ice cream would help now that she knew the truth.

"Oh shit, I gotta Mina!" Serena quickly jammed her helmet on her hand and ran over to her motorcycle. She jumped the fence as if she were a track star and jumped on her motorcycle. She drove off at full speed. Darien arrived just a minute after she pulled off.

"Serena?" Darien asked louder pushing up his visor. Mina shook her head.

"No, you just missed her." Mina pointed to the tire marks.

"Damn!" Darien exclaimed slamming down his visor and following the tire marks. Mina watched him speed off before walking slowly over to her own motorcycle and heading to Lita's to tell her the gossip. She already knew about Serena and Darien's night together, but she didn't know that Serena might be pregnant and Mina had the ok to spill to her only.

"Serena where the hell did you go?" Darien asked himself as he searched for her. Meanwhile Serena sighed in relief as he passed her while she hid at a gas station.

"Thank god, now I can avoid him until its time."

"Serena!" Serena jumped when she heard his voice. She quickly put away the gas pump and was off before Darien could catch up to her.

* * *

"Never lie about rape ever, Sailor Moon Says!" 


	17. Together again

Together again

"Serena!" Darien yelled. He chased after her and he thought he had her when they came to some heavy traffic, but to his amazement she rose up on one wheel making it possible for her to get through. Serena looked back and saw Darien driving one wheel on the side rail to cut her off. She lowered her front wheel and sped up just missing being cut off by him. She hit tricks he'd never seen before, but finally he only caught up to her because her tire puncture on a piece of glass and it was lucky she had slown down for a sharp turn.

"Serena finally why are you running?" Darien asked. Serena took off her helmet and threw it on the ground in anger at her flat tire.

"Why do you think I was running, to get away from you!" Serena yelled.

"Please Serena don't make a scene can we at least go somewhere and talk this over privately." Serena growled at him, but picked up her helmet and wheeled her motorcycle off towards a remote little cafe where Lita and Andrew had met in their early days virtually undetected. All their lover's spats had taken place there at one time or another. Once she had sat down and a milkshake calmed her nerves she looked at Darien.

"Serena, please talk to me, why did you run out on me the other night?" Darien asked.

"I think by now you would've figured out I was a virgin, you were way to rough and you hurt me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just assumed..."

"That's right you just assumed, you both just assumed," Lita said closing Serena in the booth so she couldn't run. Andrew sat on the other side of Darien wishing Lita could mind her own business.

"What?" Serena asked." I didn't assume anything."

"Yes, you did, you assumed Darien knew, you two should have talked about it before you did it." Serena sighed knowing Lita was right. She wanted to bolt out the door, but Lita was making sure she or Darien didn't bolt.

"Now Lita says its time for you two to talk, so I can go back to minding my own business."

"Than why aren't you now?" Darien asked him.

"Because if you hadn't noticed as teenage and underage girls I might add they have all the power, now I told you not to get involved and now you have so apologize for being an insensative jerk."

"But I wasn't..."

"Power!" Darien sighed.

"I'm sorry for being so insensitive, as the older and more experienced one whether I thought you were a virgin or not I should have talked to you so that you weren't feeling mis used and incidents like the one that occurred don't happen." Serena nodded.

"I'm sorry for assuming you knew, though I thought it was obvious."

"You're a tease, it led me on to believe."

"Dare, she's only a tease because she's a rich girl with daddy's money who happens to be very overprotective of his little girl. Why do you think she comes out clubin' to escape the exrotic life she lives at home?" Darien sighed.

"Ok, ok I should have been more attentive as well." Andrew nodded.

"Look, I might be pregnant, the first results from the doctor came back positive, but I don't think its right."

"What do you mean, you'd have to have symptoms to think of going to the doctor!" Darien exclaimed in alarm. There was no way he could have a baby with an under age girl who was no where near close to finishing high school.

"No, no its just that I was hurting so bad the next day, my mother had come back earlier and while we were playing tennis Seiya purposely aimed for my stomach, but he hit lower."

"Oh no," Andrew groaned."Please don't tell me you got examined." Serena nodded.

"Oh no," Darien groaned.

"Look, I didn't say it was you and I refused to say anything, but than my father answered my phone while I was out it was the doctor. He said I was pregnant, father freaked out, I blamed it on Seiya, and now he's up for assualt charges so now I don't have to lie about him raping me."

"Did you at least get him on attempt for what he did at the pool?" Lita asked. Serena looked at surprise.

"When did I tell you..." Serena started.

"You don't remember calling me right after?" Lita asked. Serena shook her head.

"She must be mentally blocking out the incident, but I swear I'll kill that bastard if I see him again," Darien growled."No one hurts my bunny."

"Awe bunny that's so cute all Andrew can think to call me is chef." They laughed as Darien hugged Serena. She hugged him back getting very familiar with his arms around her again. It had been lonely since she'd ran out on him. She started crying.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked."I won't leave you if you're pregnant I'll t ake whatever consequences I have coming towards me."

"No, no its not that, its just that my mother said I could tell you that I may or may not be pregnant, but after that I wasn't allowed to see you again. Not until after I had finished college assuming there is a baby."

"What would she have me do, not see my child?" Darien asked."And if there is no baby does she still expect me to not see you until after college." Serena shook her head no.

"She says our child you can see, its me you can't," Serena told him."And if there is no baby than she wants you to leave me alone forever."

"Well I won't do it."

"Well you are crazy, now is the time to get out before her father finds out Seiya's not the father assuming there is a baby."

"No, no I told him it was some French boy, you know from when we snuck off Lita." Lita nodded.

"Lies, lies so many lies, its a wonder any of us can see the truth anymore." They nodded.

"I won't let you go," Serena stated firmly."We'll just have to be extra sneaky and you'll have to tutor me at my house so as not to arouse suspicion from my mother."

"Alright, and besides Mina will be there the blonde ditz." They laughed.

"Come on let's go get your tire fixed and go cruz with Mina while the boys figure out ways to help you and Dare be together." Serena nodded. Once they had her tired changed, they met up with Mina and the cruzed a long the coast for awhile talking about the love of their lives.

* * *

"Talking is a good way to communicate in a relationship and should happen frequently on important matters and remember underage women have major power over older men, Sailor Moon Says!"


	18. Rob

Rob

"Serena, look I know after what Seiya did to you, you'll want to abstain from boys like I'd prefer, but I've decided that screening out the perfect guy for you to marry you in the future was better. Than they'd know you were taken."

"What?" Serena asked her father. They were having dinner and Yaten had joined them in an effort to show that he was nothing like his friend Seiya and would never have let Seiya near Serena if he knew. Serena was grateful that Yaten was nothing like Seiya and helped her avoid him on numerous occasions when he could. After a lot of convincing from Serena, Yaten was once again welcomed in the Tsukino household.

"Well, I'm setting you up with a nice boy I know you'll like and I want you to marry in the future." Serena was silent as well as Ikuko, Sammy, and Yaten. Kenji looked at each face wondering why they looked so shocked.

"Is it Yaten?" Serena asked wanting to know if he'd made things a lot less complicated in her life. Yaten would be the perfect cover for her to go see Darien, while he was sneaking around with Mina. No one would ever suspect a thing.

"Yaten?" Kenji asked. "No, no Yaten is twenty-three, god I'd be the one on Amy alert."

"So who is it?" Serena asked worried.

"His name is Rob Vanderschmitt, he is from Germany." Serena frowned and looked at her mother, who looked down at her plate. Her brother Sammy didn't even look at her because he was to busy staring at their father like he had grown a second hand, his cell phone started to ring but they laid forgotten on the table.

"German, I didn't know you spoke German," Yaten joked trying to break the ice that had suddenly encased them at the table.

"YOU GOT ME A BOYFRIEND!" Serena yelled loudly as true realization set in. Everyone at the table cringed and the sound of something dropping out of a startled person's hands came from the kitchen making the cringe again. It sounded like it was all glass that hit the floor or maybe Ikuko's favorite china. She ran into the kitchen to see.

"Yes, so you don't meet anymore Seiyas." He said his name as if it were a filthy word, you didn't say in polite society.

"Oh great thanks dad I must be the biggest dork in all of Tokyo. It isn't bad enough that I'm pregnant, but now word is going to get around that own father is setting me up with some guy from Germany I don't even know. If they don't think I'm a slut now, I certainly will be later!" Serena stormed out of the dining room.

"It was your mother's idea!" Kenji called after her.

"Don't blame it all on me, and besides she'll come around when she meets him, he is just her type." Kenji nodded.

"I've got business to work on." Ikuko nodded and watched him go.

"Wow dinner just gets better every week around here," Sammy commented. "Now mom do you mind if Yaten gives me a ride somewhere I've got some business."

"Yes, young man I do, around here Tsukinos stay in after dinner unless they're sixteen at which case they've got a curfew!" She had started off talking to Sammy and ended with talking to Serena who had stormed out of the door.

"I'm sure she's just going to cool off at Raye's or Amy's house tonight," Yaten told Ikuko all the while mentioning Serena's more level headed friends.

"Will you please make sure she gets there safely with the state she's in she'll probably drive like a maniac." Yaten nodded and waved goodbye before hurrying out to his Lamborghini. He followed Serena who was driving one of her Bentleys. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant for sure she had taken to riding her motorcycle less and less unless she was going to school, but he knew even than she would not for fear of crashing.

"Where are you going?" Yaten muttered to himself. When he finally saw her get on the highway heading for Darien's beach house, he picked up his car phone and dialed Mina's number. She immediately picked up the phone and it was obvious she was hoping it was him.

"Mina, hey I need you to do an E.C. for Serena. Her mother will probably be calling to see where she is."

"Oh ok Lita, you wanna have a sleepover and Serena will be there too, great you think you can call Serena to come get me?" Mina asked.

"Serena's feeling morning sickness, so we'll just call up Yaten and ask him to give you a ride," Yaten responded in his best Lita impression when heard someone picking up a second phone.

"Girl, you really oughta get your phone fixed I can hardly recognize your voice anymore," Mina said giggling a little as if it were a joke, but she was really laughing at Yaten's impression of Lita.

"I will Mina, and Serena says that Yaten texted her back, he'll be there in two minutes, he's in the area."

"Great, I'll be waiting." She hung up the phone, as did Yaten. He drove to Mina's house and honked his horn. Mina came running out with an over night bang. She waved to her parents before hopping into the front seat. Yaten got out of the car and made him self-known to her parents as a friend of the Tsukino family to erase any suspicions. Her father now that he knew his face said that if he tried anything he'd immediately have him locked up in jail like Seiya.

"Sir, I'm hurt that you would still associate me with that bastard when the Tsukinos still trust me."

"You should be ashamed," His wife scolded taking him back into the house. Yaten grinned to himself and hurried to the car. Soon they were off.

"All right, now we gotta call Lita to make sure she can cover for you and Serena," Yaten groaned.

"Already done, I sent her a P.M. just after we talked and it turns out she was about to head out with Andrew for the night. But we have this special tape we put in the answering machine with an outgoing message that let's people know we're having a sleep over and unplugged all phones so as not to be disturbed."

"Nice, and they fall for it every time?" Yaten asked. Mina nodded.

"Unless it is really important and than they call our cell phones, which of course we answer, so what's the skinny on Serena?"

"Nothing you need to know about until she tells you and trust me she will because it is good."

"That good huh?" Mina asked. Yaten didn't like to blurt out other people's business, but when he said the gossip was good, it usually was and Mina loved that about him.

"Well come on I believe a certain club called Chocolate is waiting for us." Yaten grinned and headed for the club.

Meanwhile Serena had arrived at Darien's house in tears. There was nothing to be crying over, but her emotions were all over the place. However there was something to be angry over and when she saw Darien that emotion came up tenfold what it did when she was yelling at her father. It had taken Darien thirty minutes to calm her down and explain that he had a tutor group in the house. Greg and Chad looked up from their seats on the couch just staring at her. She sat down and he got her some food.

"I'm Greg and this is Chad." Serena suddenly stared at them wide-eyed and a grin slowly spread on her face that made them uneasy.

"Chad, I know from the temple, but are you Amy's Greg?"

"Yes, I am, we study a lot together."

"Do me a favor Greg, and you too Chad."

"What's that?" they asked.

"Don't breathe a word that you ever saw me here, Greg you've never seen me in person and Chad you've never seen me outside of the temple. Because if Amy even so much as thinks I'm here I swear I will work hard to find proof that you fuck Amy when her mom's not home and that you Chad fuck Raye every Thursday when her grandfather is away from the shrine for an afternoon." They both looked shocked that she knew.

"Oh and I will be helping her, and if you must absolutely admit that you saw Serena here, she was just stopping by to get her books I accidentally took home, got that?" Darien asked. They nodded.

"Look, I know all about Amy's radar, she's the biggest hypocrite I've ever met when it comes to that, but I love her so don't worry I won't be doing anything to ruin it for myself or you. Besides she hasn't slept with me yet and I plan on trying to do that by the end of this month."

"But Lita says she reeks of satisfied female."

"Yeah satisfied, I leave her house every night with tight pants," Greg told her.

"Yeah, I won't be telling either, its not everyday a guy gets fucked by a Shinto priestess with the possibility of being caught by a very limber old man, who if he wanted could land a few good punches." They nodded thinking of the old priest.

"Well Dare, we're gonna go its obvious you wanna play college student and rich heiress." Darien who had become silent for a moment as he thought back to the night before he moved out.

"Oh my god that was Amy posing like that in her uniform, and here I thought that was some one else!" Darien exclaimed with some laughter in his voice. "I was gonna tell you to ask your girlfriend for update pictures." Everyone laughed and soon they were gone.

"All right now that they're gone why don't you tell me what had you so upset earlier?"

"Well my father decided that to avoid anymore boys like Seiya he was going to pick the guy I would marry in the future."

"What!" Darien exclaimed standing up.

"Yeah, some guy named Rob Vanderschmitt, I've never even met the bastard."

"Vanderschmitt, the Vanderschmitt family?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what he said his last name is, who are they?"

"Only one of the most wealthiest families in Germany, entire family of doctors and they all work in a state of the art hospital. They're part of that program you once told me Amy was going to go too, but she couldn't leave."

"They're rich than, but I could care less, its you I love." She nuzzled into his chest and he put his arms around her.

"Yeah, and I'll be damned if I let him have the love of my life and our child, imagine that your father will expect him to act like a father towards my son."

"You mean our daughter," Serena corrected him.

"Whatever either way he or she is still ours and not his and yours." Darien shuttered at the thought of Rob Vanderschmitt and his bunny together. Serena also shuddered at the thought of having to be with anyone other than Darien.

"I'll just have to avoid him better than I did with Seiya," Serena told Darien. Darien nodded, but than he had an epiphany.

"Or we can use him to our advantage." Darien now had a slightly evil grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked looking up at him.

"Well we find him a girl and we set them up, and he falls for her, now he cannot back out of dating you so you take on the pretense of dating and always of course bring said girl along. Once you've got them wrapped up in a conversation just tell him that you can see he likes said girl and him to have the chance to get to know her so from now on you'd be going off and doing your own thing while he dated said girl. Than you tell him to meet you in front of them Crown Fruit Parlor at a certain time so you can go back to your house together." Serena was silent as she thought about it.

"Genius, no wonder you're going to become a great doctor one day," Serena said kissing him. The kissing of course led to other things and they had a great time.

"Oh no your parents are going to be worried."

"No, Mina texted me she's got me covered through Lita, whose also got her covered because she has no parents. I can stay out all weekend."

"Great, because we can relax here on the beach and have picnics everyday." And that is exactly what they did as they picked out names for their baby.

Monday came and Serena came over extra early to shower, dress, and leave for swim practice. At school during lunch she told the girls what her father and mother had done to her. They were outraged. Once Amy had gone off with one of her braniac friends for a chess game and Raye had to go run an errand she told Lita and Mina about meeting Chad and Greg at Darien's house.

"So it turns out A. isn't actually fucking G. and R. and C. definitely are every eight days." Lita and Mina fell into a fit of laughter making her swear it was true.

"I heard it from G. and C. I swear." Lita and Mina laughed some more.

"Wow this is awesome, but what about Yen was your money worth it?" Lita asked. Mina nodded.

"Trust me when I say there was more than enough Yen to go around." They squealed and giggled making noises that automatically made you embarrassed even if it was nothing.

"What about you?" Mina asked Serena, trying to get the attention off herself.

"All I gotta say is real DAREdevil."

"Are we talkin' in a I hate you but I love you kind a way or I love you and I'm just that damn good kind of way devil?" Lita asked in a low voice.

"It starts off in a I love you and I'm just that damn good kind of way, but than the ride ends on a I hate you and why are you so damn pretty hot and temptin' kind of way devil."

"Damn!" was all Lita and Mina could say. Serena nodded.

"But that was after all the pain stopped from such bumping during a ride."

"My two little blond haired babies are all grown up now," Lita said sadly as if she were a mother watching her child get married or graduate from college. They laughed and she did too.

"So what's the deal on this Rob fellow how're we going to dispose of him?" Lita asked.

"I don't know what his deal is, I suppose I'll meet him soon, but Darien has the greatest plan."

"Oh I love a good conspiracy please fill us in." Serena proceeded too, and than tactfully switched the subject when she saw Amy return.

"What's up Ames?" she asked when sat down under the tree they had retired too to get out of the sun.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how much studying I'll have to get through tonight if I want to pass Thursdays test." Serena nodded remembering all the work they'd been given and than she remembered the workload she had in her car waiting for her. While she had managed to settle things so that she could do work after school and not during her school day she still always felt she'd been at it all day.

"Is uh what's his name coming over to help you study?" Lita asked. Amy nodded.

"Yes, mum says he's a great boy, but my grades have went down slightly so I'll have to get another tutor." Mina swallowed a fit of laughter quickly before Amy heard her. Serena merely smiled and put a hand on her stomach to hide what she was really laughing at.

"Oh, well maybe you should just focus more on what he's showing you, I'm sure it's really big." Serena who had been drinking some water at this point spit it out and started laughing. Lucky for her, her phone started vibrating and she was able to pass it off as being ticklish. Mina however just laughed having no excuse to give Amy except that Serena's laughter had been contagious.

"Whose that?" Amy asked Serena when she hung up. "Who're you going to meet?"

"Adara, she wants me to meet her in Dubai this weekend."

"You have a swim meet Saturday you can't go."

"Oh right, of course, how could I forget so easily, I'll call and tell her later, right now I have to go to the bathroom." Serena grabbed her bag and walked off quickly before Amy could interrogate her any more. Instead of going to the bathroom she headed straight up to the third floor where the math classrooms were. She looked up and down the hall making sure all the classroom doors were closed, which indicated that no one was in their classroom when it came to all math classes, before knocking on the supply closet. It opened to reveal Darien who pulled her in immediately.

"Have you ever done it in a supply closet?" Darien asked in a seductively low tone.

"No," Serena whispered dropping her bag as Darien kissed her neck. The moment his lips touched her skin her passion was ignited. Just being pregnant made it burn tenfold. She took off his green blazer and dropped it on the floor and was followed by his shirt and than her own. Soon Darien was going for her bra as he kissed down neck.

"Hey where's the hook?" Darien asked.

"Oh I switched to frontsies since I'll have to be breast feeding, I thought I'd get use to it now."

"Sweet!" He continued kissing as he unhooked her bra and discarded it on the floor. He lifted up her skirt and ripped her panties off.

"Dare, those were fifty dollar panties from Victoria secret."

"I'll buy you new ones," He muttered as she fumbled with his belt. She didn't say anything else as she finally got his pants undone and exposed his manhood.

"Oh Darien," Serena moaned as he entered her.

"Serena." Serena knocked papers, pencils, and even pens on the floor trying to grab onto something in an effort to control the pleasure building up within her. She had an orgasm pretty fast and she owed it all to being pregnant. Twenty minutes later Darien had cum as well as she was just finishing off her fifth orgasm.

"That was great, let's go again," Serena breathed as Darien lightly rested forward on her.

"Already?" Darien asked use to going more than one round with Serena by now.

"Yes!"

"Shh…be quiet someone might be walking pass."

"Oh I think someone already heard us." Darien shook his head.

"Someone would have busted us by now and no…." Darien was saying when the door opened to reveal Andrew and Lita.

"Damn it Darien, I tell you about supply closet in confidence and you go and make it occupied," Andrew complained.

"Oh Serena, you freak!" Lita laughed. Serena laughed too slightly embarrassed at being with her skirt up so to speak.

"Is anyone in that supply closet?" A teacher's voice asked. They all looked alarmed as Serena and Darien completely dressed. They saw heard the lock on the second door to the supply closet being jiggled as they bailed out quickly and ran down the hall. The teacher walked into the closet smelling the musky odor of sex and seeing the mess of papers, pencils, and pens on the floor.

"What the hell happened in here?" She asked. She was an old woman and had long since forgot the smell of sex. She cleaned up the supply closet and went back into her room. Andrew, Lita, Serena, and Darien laughed as the bell rang and they separated before they could speak to each other.

"Very nice Ms. Tsukino," Mr. Kudo said with a grin on his face as he put her test in front of her which was a B. He never told anyone very nice when they got a B. She couldn't figure out what had him grinning. When he came back he looked at her test again.

"Hmm seems I've made a mistake on your test Ms. Tsukino, class why don't you all go start your math projects outside its such a lovely day while I correct Ms. Tsukino's test again." They all nodded and gathered up their things. Serena noticed Mr. Kudo looking down her shirt, which wasn't fully buttoned and showed off her cleavage which, had grown a bit in the pass few days. She closed her shirt all the way as he went back to his desk and set down. She sat waiting patiently as he kept looking up and grinning at her.

"Sir, is something wrong with me, you keep looking up?" Serena asked.

"No, no nothing is wrong and if you come to school dressed like that every day all your B tests might continue to turn into A plus'." He handed her the test and walked out of the room with one last look. Serena frowned and stood up and staring down at herself. Than she remembered she wasn't wearing any underwear and Mr. Kudo had saw all.

"Oh no," Serena groaned grabbing her test and things before heading outside.

Meanwhile Darien was pulling Serena's underwear out of his jacket, which had somehow ended up in the sleeve. Andrew who was right beside him at the Fruit Crown Parlor choked on his drink as he started laughing when he saw the panties Darien quickly hid.

"Just shut up dude, just shut up," was all Darien could say to him. Andrew just continued to laugh.

"Serena did you um get your panties back from you know?" Lita asked as they walked to their motorcycles. Serena just shook her head and Lita started laughing.

"Girl, just call home and ask someone to bring the car, because you don't feel like riding your bike today after you heard someone got into an accident in Yokohama." Serena nodded and did just that. When she got home she was surprised to hear her father call her into the living room, he was never home at this time. She prayed they didn't notice her lack of undergarments.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"I want to introduce you to Rob Vanderschmitt." Rob was not very tall like Darien or muscular for that matter. Which turned her off to him instantly. He had longish brown hair that was boarding on a rock star hairstyle and he had blue eyes that were not exotic or dark like Darien's beautiful eyes. Most of all unlike Darien who wore a more sophisticated city style of clothing this man no boy wore out-dorsey type clothing.

"Very please to meet you Serena?" He said with an accent that Serena found sexy thanks to her heightened sexual perception, but it was no where near as bad as how Darien just made her skin burn. Whenever he looked at her or trailed his finger tips, lips, and tongue down her skin igniting a blazing trail of fire in their wake. She shivered with pleasure at the thought giving her parents and Rob the wrong impression.

"Hey um…you know I just came to change, I've got work to do." Serena ran upstairs grabbed some panites and ran out the door again not having changed at all racing to Darien's house. She jumped him when he opened his door having been on his way out the door for work, but that plan was squashed when he felt Serena's lips on his own.

"Next time text me a warning," Darien breathed as they lay in front of his open front door.

"We'll see if that thought crosses my mind," Serena said breathing hard as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked.

"Work, so I'll be stopping by your job at eight." Darien merely nodded as she dressed and left this time remembering her panties.

"Bye," Darien muttered as she drove off. "If this keeps up I'll die in heaven." He laughed.

* * *

"Thou shalt fuck on a regular basis, Sailor Moon Says!" 


	19. Plans are formed and put into action

Plans are formed and put into action

"Dude, I am fucking serious stay out of my supply closet!" Andrew yelled at Darien as he and Serena exited the closet for the second time that day. They'd first gone in when he dropped her off at school early, and now at lunch.

"Guys, guys no need to argue, Dare and I will take it for the first half and you two can have it for the second half of lunch."

"You're lucky I can only get here at the second half of lunch or I'd kick you ass right here and now," Andrew said to Darien before pulling Lita in who merely grinned and waved to Serena who waved back.

"Come on, I'm starving." She dragged him off and they spotted Amy on the stairs.

"Nice going meatball head he wasn't even there."

"Hey its not my faught you were late Baka!"

"Oh sure call me a baka, meatball."

"Bastard!" She yelled at him. "Don't call me that." They struggled to keep the amusement from their eyes. Amy walked up to them.

"Hey Serena, Hey Darien, who were you looking for?" Amy asked.

"Mr. Kudo," Serena lied.

"Oh well I just saw him go into the teacher's lounge, Darien you'll have to come back after school when Serena has her tutoring session."

"You're right Amy I just don't know why I didn't wait." Amy nodded. They both walked off.

"Wait Serena come with me, you have math next and wouldn't do to be late."

"Actually I'm still kinda hungry, really need some dessert," Serena said licking her lips with hunger, but not for food as Amy thought.

"Oh well than I'll come with you besides Rob is looking for you." Amy after much thought decided that Rob would be good for Serena. She had set out to find boys their age for all her friends who seemed to be avoiding the male high school population like some other girls she knew. While they told her they were focusing more on their studies none of their grades were any higher than usual unless you count Serena's miraculous turn around that summer, but that didn't really count she still maintained straight A's.

"Oh no not Rob, I don't like Rob," Serena said. Darien looked at Serena reminding her that for their plan to work she needed to give Rob the time of day until they found the perfect girl. Serena sighed and let herself be dragged off by Amy. Darien left the school premises and headed back to the University and made it in time for his next class. Andrew and him ran on different schedules until 2 pm when they had two classes together before he met Serena in Mr. Kudo's classroom at four for a tutoring session.

"Hey Darien wanna skip class and join me for a latte at that new American coffee shop called starbucks?" Beryl asked. Beryl the school slut stepped in front of him blocking his way.

_Why is it always the school slut, well in Beryl's case it is now the City Slut. Why did I ever get with her? _

"No, thanks Beryl I need to go to my next class, I am going to be a doctor you know, besides skipping is for high schoolers." Beryl's sure smile faltered, but only for a moment.

"Of course, how could I act so childish, it's a good thing we have the same class." Darien looked surprised, which only served to widen Beryl's smile, which seemed to have something so evil about it. She flipped her red hair back and exposed her low cut shirt. Naturally Darien's eyes dropped down for a look and than even further in shame, but he noted the very short cotton skirt Beryl was wearing for her pleasure. Than he began to imagine Serena in her outfit with her belly poking out that was there child growing strong inside of her already. It sent a shiver of contentment and pleasure through his body.

"You like what you see?" Beryl asked in a husky voice so sure that he did and that they would indeed be leaving school. Darien however was now in his own little fantasy world and walked off to class without a second thought to Beryl. She stared at him open mouthed, no guy had ever brushed her off as he did. It just made her want him more especially after she had had him in high school briefly.

"You will be mine again Darien Chiba," Beryl said. She snapped her fingers and her best friend Zoisite appeared along with their followers the Doom and Gloom crew. They were famous for destroying any girl that came Darien's way. Only a few made it through their girl radar concerning Darien. That girl always met a social bad end ever since he'd broken up with Beryl for Catherine Lee school Virgin and princess or at least she was until Beryl had teamed up with new student and playboy Diamond and his brother Sapphire. Zoisite fell in love with Diamond's right hand man under Sapphire, Malachite, they hit it off immediately. While Jaedite and Nephlite just remained in the background, they were often seen picking up the broken girl Diamond occasionally Sapphire had left behind just for an easy lay only to break her heart again. The only hearts they hadn't broken were Beryl and her girls.

"Plotting again are you sweetheart," Diamond said his violet eyes flashing with amusement.

"Not really no see there's no girl, Darien's just brushing me off and that's not okay."

"There probably is a girl," Sapphire commented, he'd only just started college being two years younger than everybody. Diamond merely smirked knowing his brother was right.

"I wonder who she is," Nephlite teased also smirking.

"If there's a girl we'd know." Said Beryl's Doom and Gloom cronies also called the D&G Sisters. Their poor mother had had Quintuplets and everyone felt sorry for her but the few glimpses they'd had of her she seemed very happy and pleased with them. That only meant they were putting on a show at home for their parents, which didn't surprise them.

"Yeah, we'd know," Beryl said, but than her confidence that she knew every girl who approached Darien faltered. " Zoisite you haven't seen anything suspicious have you?" Zoisite didn't answer as she was to busy walking away as she and Malachite were playing tonsil hockey to a more private area on campus like their dorm. Beryl frowned.

"I don't know why you even bother to pretend like she's gonna stay by your side, the moment they see each other its off to a dorm or closet," Sapphire commented.

"Don't you have a date with Prisma?" Beryl asked him nastily.

"Yes, I do, and talk about her as if she were some girl after Darien, she's got more class than you."

"You really shouldn't date older women," Beryl told him.

"Why because I make old bats like you look ancient?" He asked laughing as he walked off. His blue eyes were full of smiles as Prisma met him on the stairs. Her sisters stopped to talk with them.

"Beryl I told you not to insult Sapphire he'll just turn it right back on you."

"Please Diamond he's as bad as Emerald the floozy is always hanging around you."

"Yes, I am got a problem with it?" Emerald asked. She loved Diamond and wanted him all to herself, but the heart broken looks he put on other girls faces just made her want him more so she encouraged his playboy spirit whenever necessary.

"Why should I have a problem he sees my bed more than he does yours."

"You only wish that were true Beryl, you can't even get Darien to look your way for long, everybody knows you're the city slut."

"School slut bitch get it right," Beryl said to her a threat lingering just behind her words just as one rested behind Emerald's brown eyes. Beryl's yellow eyes flashed with a dare.

"Hey Catsy, Birdie, Avarie!" Jaedite shouted. He and Nephlite walked over to catch up on campus news concerning the selection of women and to see how Rubeus was doing on his bet to bed Jenna the American exchange student by the end of the week. He was allowed to use the girls for help and they were paying them to sabotage his plans. Especially Emerald who found Rubeus arrogant and she hated him for it. Catsy waved to them, she had deep purple hair and violet eyes like Diamond and like Sapphire had just joined the college scene. Where as Birdie, her year older sister sported white hair that sometimes looked light blue and pretty blue eyes. Avarie being the youngest had the most normal hair and eyes: brown. Prisma sported dark green hair and eyes very different from Avery who was her twin.

"Oh you guys disgust me how you hang around with those sisters."

"You disgust me period," Emerald told her. Beryl scowled at her.

"Hey now ladies let's not get angry here its time for class, let's go." The bell rang and they all set off. The three sisters greeting Beryl as if they were best friends. Beryl greeted them only because they were experts on make up and got discounts from their store, left to them by recently deceased parents.

Meanwhile Serena had managed to avoid Rob, she just couldn't face him not until she had the perfect girl, but who could she possibly get. Rob seemed easily pleased though with all Japanese girls from Mina's observations of him. She claimed that since she had played the Senshi of love when they were younger and still claimed that role as her own than she could find the perfect love match for Rob.

"Mina please tell me you have found someone for him."

"Yeah, I have gosh, now look I've talked to Kimeko recently and she tells me that she has this cousin who lives in Germany."

"Oh damn it Mina…" Serena started.

"No, no listen look her boyfriend just recently went off on a study abroad program for a year and he's in graduate school." Serena who had folded her arms and was beginning to be doubtful of Mina turned fully towards her in their art class. They moved their canvases close together seeing that the teacher didn't particularly like talking. They lowered their voices even more. Lita who had the best hearing of any them listened closely having already heard it from Mina earlier. Amy and Raye sat wondering what Mina and Serena were whispering about most girls in the class did except Kimeko of course, who excused herself the bathroom.

"Ok so her boyfriend is studying abroad what does that have to do with anything."

"Alright well she's agreed to be your cover to distract herself from her boyfriends absence and she says that by the time her boyfriend gets back her cousin will have been here for three months to live with them the rest of her high school days. So than she will slowly but surely put the two together. Being that her cousin speaks German and knows tons about Germany she's sure they hit it off especially since her cousin has a thing for German men.

"So than he won't mind when I keep sneaking off and Kimeko goes back…..I LOVE IT!"

"Shh!" Mina said putting a finger to her lips.

"What's all the commotion?" the teacher asked pulling apart their canvases, which were blank.

"Nothing sensei we were just talking about what kind of border we should paint on the baby's room," Lita easily lied for them. Serena and Mina immediately nodded as Kimeko came back into the room. She took the opportunity to change the teacher's roll sheet as usual. Art class was a time for gossip and it was like clockwork for Kimeko to go out to the bathroom and come right in just as Serena had exclaimed loudly about one thing or another.

"And what have you decided on?" She asked trying to catch them in a lie and she indicated Lita or Mina not to speak. It was way easier to catch Serena than her friends and Amy never lied.

"Bunnies," Serena answered. The teacher frowned and went back to her desk just as Kimeko took her seat and began painting.

"You really gotta control your outbursts," Mina whispered to her.

"Yeah, but than I'd be late everyday if she didn't," Lita whispered reminding her t hat Kimeko changed the roll sheet for her just as much for herself and three other girls who stole quickies with boyfriends or talked to each other about the latest date they'd been on.

"I have an announcement!" Amy called to the class. Everyone put down their paintbrushes and looked up at the teacher's nod. "Now that I have your attention I would just like to point out that police have spotted older men lurking around here and their presence will not be tolerated. You should report them immediately upon seeing them. Thank you." They all nodded and gave alarmed looks at each other behind their canvases.

"Damn her," Lita said as they got ready later that night. Serena sat eating a chocolate bar as she typed away on her laptop. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up talking with a mouth full of chocolate. They shook their head at her.

"Poor Serena, she's over working again," Mina commented as she went into Serena's closet. Luna meowed at her as she and Artemis walked pass them to her lounge area.

"You know Serena you're going to have to remove your pets from your room if the baby is going to sleep in here," Lita commented. Serena merely nodded as she hung up the phone.

"I know, I'm having the ultimate pet house built for them, besides its only temporary until the baby is old enough for their own room." A hand went to her stomach, which was rounding out nicely for her to only be three weeks at most.

"So how often will you be out of town this summer, because you'll have to provide a nursery at every place."

"My parents say we'll just transport the crib where ever we travel." Serena went inside her closet with Mina and Lita followed. They all looked through her clothes and digged into the very depths of her closet for the stripper clothes, Serena was determined to strip until she to fat to do so.

"What would Darien think if he knew you put on a g-string for other men?" Mina asked.

"He'd think Lita talked me into it," Serena retorted.

"Hey!" Lita exclaimed. "Why would he blame me for what you did?" Serena and Mina looked at each other and than at her.

"Drew," They said together.

"What does drew have to do with..." Lita started and than she stopped and sighed. "Oh never mind stupid question." They nodded and laughed.

"What do you think of my cowgirl costume tonight?" Serena asked.

"Me think it'll look good at _Confucius Says Strip! Club _and club Arcade," They said. Serena nodded and smiled. A portly Chinese gentleman owned the strip club with a total disregard to all types of religion.

"Great, now hurry up I wanna do this and meet Dare at the club for a midnight snack if you know what I mean."

"Oh trust me we do," Mina said. Sammy came into her room just as they were packing up their backpacks having responsibly done their homework.

"You got it?" Sammy asked vaguely.

"You got it?" Serena asked just as vaguely. He nodded and she nodded. He passed a thick envelope and she opened it and was silent before she tossed him a notebook. He left before she could tell him to get out.

"What the hell was that?" Mina asked.

"Leave now, talk later," Serena told her. Mina nodded and they finished packing. They quickly left out before Ikuko or Kenji could question where they were headed off too. They arrived at the strip club just as the real moneymakers were arriving. Serena enjoyed herself immensely as she listened to the men whistling and cheering her own. That meant she was still hot and sexy and she even did the splits. Mina and Lita were impressed, as they now put on a show in cat costumes together. At midnight they left and hit the club. Serena yawned.

"I swear if I didn't want to see Andrew I'd go home right now." Andrew was like a brother to them all except Lita who merely acted like he was.

"Go home," Raye said having snuck out with Chad's help. She couldn't wait to hit the club on a school night. She was always to late when she had to sneak out to the club, but not tonight.

"Yeah, he'll understand," Lita told her, but she wasn't talking about Andrew.

"I know but I DARE not do such a thing to him." They nodded their understanding or at least Mina and Lita.

"What do you suppose Amy is doing?" Raye asked.

"Studying with Greg, I suppose," Lita said sending Serena and Mina into a fit of laughter which she joined. Raye frowned.

"Do you three know something I don't?" Raye asked. They looked at her and each other and shrugged.

"Well yeah," Mina replied.

"What do you know?" Raye asked curiously as they all laughed a little more.

"Well sweetie we think Greg is over there for more than just a little story time," Serena informed her. Raye burst out laughing.

"Oh I can see why you would think this was funny." They laughed too and headed for the club. They immediately lost her to Chad who insisted on showing her some great features in the room full of sixteen year olds while they made their way to the top floor where Dare, Drew, and Yen waited for them patiently. They all kissed and grabbed a table talking about their day when they hadn't seen each other.

"Hey look at the time it is late," Darien said after Serena and him had danced a slow dance. "We'd better get you home, you're pregnant love."

"No, I'm suppose to be over Lita's for the night, let's go to your place." Darien nodded as they bid their friends goodbye and left. He laid her on his bed and tucked her in after undressing her down to her undergarments. He resisted the urge to bite her sweet lips that still appeared virgin and plant kisses all over her milky skin that brought out the golden glow in her hair. He tucked her in before he changed and climbed in next to her. He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed soothingly as he thought about their child.

"Good night my bunny and goodnight little bunny," He whispered in her ear and to her stomach as he kissed it before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

The next day they all decided to go out a little earlier since it was Friday. They all drove out of town as usual to really be together. They went pass club chocolate and to this secluded barn club. Everyone was dressed like they were cowboys or cowgirls and were in some type of college-high school student relationship be it older boy and younger girl to older girl and younger guy.

"Drew, how did you find this place?" Darien asked.

"You know Diamond's brother Sapphire?" Andrew asked him. Darien nodded.

"Gave me the name of this place, he and Prisma use to come here all the time when she hit the big 1, 8." Darien nodded.

"Is he trustworthy?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, on his own, but when Diamond's around he's loyal and when he's not around he's just as loyal, but more true to his word you know if it has nothing to do with his brother." Darien nodded. "Besides Prisma was the one that suggested it to me, Sapphire told me the rest." Darien again nodded.

"Well I'm glad you he told you," Serena told Andrew.

"Yeah me too!" Lita yelled over the music as it got louder. They were partying and having a good time when they heard a helicopter directly over them.

"All perverts put your hands up and bring um out where I can see them!" They heard Amy's voice of all people. Some people were lucky enough to find great hiding places like Andrew, Serena, Lita, Yaten, Mina, and Darien.

"I'm so glad we caught a ride out here." They nodded as they froze in place as police came in and started handcuffing guys. Serena put a hand to her mouth as the smell of hay was making her quite nauseous. Darien prayed she held it in until the police were gone and she just barely managed to do so. Like many others instead of partying they went home after a very close time. They left out the back way where Amy was waiting. Andrew, Mina, Lita, Yaten, Serena, and Darien immediately went out the front way. They walked off into the forest. They stayed close to the rode, but just out of sight until they reached the place where their rented taxi was parked. They all got inside and easily made it back to Tokyo undetected by Amy or the police.

"Damn it, if they're doing checks outside the city than we're screwed," Andrew said. They nodded. The next morning Andrew was forced open the club on different times at night for different ages. He was furious because he felt it meant less money for him on any given night except Monday and Tuesday. Darien's beach house was to only be used for vacation since he was tutoring young girls like Serena. He was to move back into the capital or Yokohama.

"Well its not to bad at least now I won't be too late going to school once we figure out how to sneak me in and out of your apartment," Serena told him. Darien looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can't believe you still wanna risk it."

"I love you and I'll risk anything except our child to be with you," Serena told him. He was surprised by her declaration of love.

"I love you too and I feel the same way." They kissed and made love for what seemed like the seven millionth time in the last month now.

"Serena, I set up a date for you and Rob at the French restaurant," Kenji said when she got home later all flushed from Darien's goodbye kisses. Her skin was on fire and she wanted to go run back into his arms or more his bed but that was out of the question she had to be home by twelve and twelve thirty at the latest because of the curfew Amy had the police impose on Tokyo. Andrew was pissed that he had to close up Club Arcade at twelve.

"She's ruining my business!" Andrew yelled at Lita as November came around and he was getting frustrated. He hardly ever saw Lita for more personal reasons anymore and he missed her. She missed him too. Yaten only saw Mina if he were giving her rides to Lita or Serena's house, but he swore authorities were on his tail if he tried to go anywhere else. Darien just plain could not get to Serena unless he were insulting her in front of the arcade, inside it, or at a café during the day. She missed him terribly too and sent him pictures of her growing stomach. He blew them up and put them on his living room wall in his new two-bedroom apartment. If anyone asked they were of an old buddies girlfriend in America. The picture he did have of them together she had photo shopped.

Serena preoccupied herself with her business and making her room more baby friendly. She knew it was still early, but she didn't think the baby was going anywhere. On top of dealing with her separation from Darien she had to date Rob who she thought was so boring compared to Darien, she easily pawned him off on Kimeko who started begging her cousin to come earlier. This suited everyone well enough, except Amy who wanted to come between Kimeko and Rob. Kimeko did her best to keep her from interesting Rob in Serena again.

"So you say zis cousin of your is from Germany?" Rob asked. Kimeko nodded, as did Serena. "I hate German girls." He made a face.

"No, no she's Japanese, but her family moved to Germany three years ago, and I assure you she's very much the perfect Japanese girl, but now she knows about Germany," Kimeko told him.

"I think, I like her already," Rob said.

"Great, because she's interested in you," Serena told him.

"A last, I can't my parents, your parents they'd never allow it." Serena and Kimeko smiled at each other.

"Look we're our parents prisoners until we're of legal age right?" Kimeko asked him.

"No, if you rich like me and Serena it more like until ve've come into our own money. Zat means collect all inheritances except ze one ve receive ven zey die." Kimeko nodded in understanding.

"Well you two can keep up the pretense until than I'm sure you'll be out from under their watchful eyes for most of those years," Kimeko said. "But you see when my cousin gets here you will promptly start taking Serena out more often according to her parents knowledge and according to my parents you will be taking me and my cousin out. Now upon arrival at the restaurant Serena and I will leave you two lovebirds to yourselves to have a real date. We will all meet back up in front of the Fruit Crown Parlor as we were when we left home."

"And v'at if I want to stay the nigz?" He asked.

"Stay the night where? You live in my house!" Rob had started off staying in a nice hotel, but Kenji thought he should move in so he and Serena could bond more. It made Serena sick they way Rob was pushed into her presence.

"And she's staying with us, you couldn't possibly stay there." Rob nodded listening carefully to their words and waited for his mind to translate them into German.

"Ahh I see vhat you mean, I am cover." They both nodded.

"A last I must confess I agree to zis because I 'ave girl at 'ome v'o I love."

"Really?" Kimeko ask.

"Yes, s'e vant me to sow my oats, and I say okay, my parents send me 'ere to make me find new girl to love they approve."

"Oh I see we've got a bit more than a love triangle going on here."

"Ok so you keep Serena's secret about her boyfriend and she'll keep up the pretense for you, but you in turn have to pretend to date me, but spend your time with my cousin."

"V'at?" He asked. Kimeko sighed.

"Do you know German?" Kimeko asked.

"Um…no but Rob do you know French or Italian?"

"I know English, little Japanese, and German."

"English I can do," Kimeko said being in a more advance class of English than Serena who was one class behind. She explained to him in English and he understood exactly what his role was. He stood up and looked at his watch. It was time for them all to head home. Serena couldn't believe that even in a fancy restaurant like they were in tonight yet again he was still dressed in clothing made for the wilderness.

"I hope your cousin likes him enough to play along," Serena said Kimeko as he kept brushing his hair out of his face. Serena just didn't understand why he didn't cut it. Thanks to her hormones going haywire it was driving her nuts and she told Kimeko so who just grabbed Rob's hand and led him to the car. Serena took deep breaths and thought about the love of her life, the father of her child. She missed him so much and if Amy weren't her best friend she would hate her for separating her from Darien. She needed him so badly.

"Damn you Amy, I might just bust you with Greg one day," Serena said to herself as the beginnings of a plan began to form in her brain.

"Serena come on before our parents have to pick us up from jail or something!" Kimeko called interrupting her thoughts. Serena nodded and hurried along after them careful not to have a klutz attack being three months pregnant.

* * *

"Thou shalt keep your friends just as close as your enemies, Sailor Moon says!"

"Thou shalt watch your back for back stabbing bitches like ex-girlfriends or boyfriends, best friends and whores like Beryl, Sailor Moon Says!"

A/N: Serena had two new commandments for you tonight, hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I have nothing against any religion of any type. Special thanks to all my reviewers for this story and hope to see more new names.


	20. Letters from the heart

Letters from the heart

_Dear love of my life, _

_It has been way to long since we've been together in more ways than one. I regret that A hasn't changed her ways and from what I hear from G when I catch him leaving A's house when I come over, they haven't had sex yet. So there will be __**no black mailing**__ or __**convincing her to lighten up**__ so that we can meet outside of our dreams. Oh life just seems not worth living without you until I think of our child and I know I must go on without you. Wish you were a live and we really could see each other again._

_Rest in peace_

_Sere_

_Dear Sere,_

_My dreams will never be as good as seeing your shining face in person. How is the baby, I trust it is doing well and that you're as beautiful as ever. I wish we could meet, but frequently men show up to look around the apartment for anything that says young girls after that barnyard bust. I'm__** only 17**__ I don't know why they bother me. I'm__** still under age, but they tell me I'm almost eighteen**__ so I'm included. Yen tells me you've grown even __**more mature**__ this pass __**month**__, I'm so proud of you for really getting into this mother hood job. I hear it is one of the best jobs on earth.__** I hear being a father is too.**__ Do you wish for a boy or a girl?_

_D_

_Dear D,_

_Everyday your mother sends out letters that you wrote before your death imagining what each might say and what the circumstances might be. Everyday I write you back not willing to read it and not reply. I miss you terribly and I will continue to reply until the last letter has been sent. Your mother promises to read them to you and for that I am grateful. I love you so much it hurts. Its true I have matured a little more and taken __**my role as a mother more seriously**__. I've grown so fat these past month I look like a whale. I'm sure you wouldn't find me very attractive right now. As the days go by I've begun to feel the__** faint flutter**__ and it is the most amazing feeling in the world. I wish you were here to feel it too. _

_Luv ya always, _

_Sere_

_Dear Sere,_

_By now I suppose I'm either sending you this letter just to be funny or I can't and its sitting here in my desk drawer hoping one day you might find it and truly know how much I love you if I haven't told you already. I've often wondered how true my predictions will be. Are you really pregnant? Is A really dating who you say she is and if she has finally gone all the way. Hoping against hope she'll grow out of her older man can't love a younger girl phase as I am nearly of age and would not be able to love you when I come to Japan. __**Sigh **__Oh how I wish you were here in my arms but a last I must stay in France until my education is complete, and with luck I'll get into Tokyo University. If you're pregnant I pray that right now I am laughing with you and feeling your stomach as the baby moves.__** I desperately want to feel the life of our love child growing and moving**__ within' you one day. I love you Sere, I really do. __**I want you to come visit me one day if I cannot come to you. Sneak here if you have too and bring a few friend's I'm sure Dewy and Yen will positively delighted to distract them while we spend time with each other again. **_

_Love you always,_

_D_

_Dear D,_

_I regret that your mother has sent the last letter for the season. You ask about your predictions well they're true I am pregnant but as you know by now you're not here with me or waiting for me in France. Its unfortunate that __**I may not visit you**__ this Christmas and introduce you to the child growing in my belly, I am on my way to __**Saudi Arabia**__ and pray that you __**follow me there**__ in my dreams. Every time I feel __**him**__ kick it's the most beautiful thing but at the same time it's the most painful thing when he kicks my bladder. To bad man can't share a woman's aches and pains through pregnancy. My parents are __**going away to America**__ this Christmas, my father has a major business deal that will take __**weeks to negotiate**__ and my mother is merely there to be his trophy wife not his smart successful businesswoman wife. Sammy is staying here to man the house, but like my parents I must go away on __**"business"**__. Follow me there my love and when I fall asleep I feel that __**you're right beside me**__ and I'm in your arms again. I love you darling please __**come to me.**_

_Sere and D forever,_

_Sere_

_P.S. Unfortunately no **A** hasn't grown out of that phase yet and it seems we will have to discontinue our relationship until I am of age, but I suppose we could still be together as long as we don't do anything we do now while we're both underage. Its also unfortunate she hasn't contradicted herself just yet either. **G** can vouch for that._

_Dear Sere,_

_It is unfortunate you can't stay in Japan for Christmas with me since I have no family and all. But I'll see if I can travel out to Saudi Arabia with you. Unfortunately without parents I must work. _

**_Rose_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Letters are a lost form of art and if you've got a great code that you can work into letters do them because it will come in handy, its unfortunate some ppl not naming names are horrible at codes in letters. Work on your letter codes because they'll be handy to get around your parents, Sailor Moon Says!"

"Thou shalt help me to invent letter sex, Sailor Moon says!"


	21. Fears and Late nights

A/n: Just to clear this up for everyone. DARIEN IS NOT DEAD. It was just a code for if her parents or anyone else read it.

* * *

Late nights

"Oh do you think Dare will show?" Lita asked as they sat in Serena's room painting her toenails. Mina had one foot and she had the other.

"I don't know, he has to work, so it is hard to say if they'll give him a lot of time off for Christmas." They nodded.

"Yen, has to work a lot too. I miss him, he's not allowed to give me rides because my parents aren't so trusting anymore after that girl got busted with her tutor."

"I hear they're starting to inspect more and more teachers now after Ms. Haruna got caught with that college student."

"So," They both said.

"Look you guys I know he's legal, trust me everybody understands that, but they're starting to think what if a teacher is having a relationship with a not so legal student at any high school? I saw them take in Mr. Kudo just for watching two high school girls go by before he pulled off."

"But he was just probably making sure they got across safely and he didn't hit them," Mina cried. Lita nodded.

"Exactly," Lita added.

"Hmm…I don't know if that was the only reason for watching them, I wouldn't be surprised, but I don't think it was necessary to haul him in he's innocent." They nodded.

"Of course." They turned on the television and were surprised to see Mr. Kudo on the news being taken to a squad car half naked followed by a younger girl from Hikawa High School." They stared open mouthed at the television screen. They than proceeded to announce that all of Mr. Kudo's current students would be interrogated.

"Wow," They said.

"If I hadn't of seen that I would not believe it," Mina said. They nodded. There was a knock on the door and it opened before any of them could answer. It was a gruff looking police officer. There were two more in uniform behind him.

"I'm sorry ma'am they just barged up here behind me."

"It's ok show them to the parlor where we can talk properly."

"All members of your household who live here are to be in the parlor now," He ordered.

"Please retire to the parlor." They did so after raking their eyes over her room. Lita and Mina helped a four months pregnant Serena stand up. They collected Sammy from his room and Rob from his own with Kimeko's cousin who they just told to hide out and not make a sound. Rob dressed quickly and followed them down.

"V'y do you barge into my girlfriend's 'ome unannounced?" Rob asked a bit angry at being interrupted. It wasn't everyday you found out your true love was the cousin of your fake girl friend's friend.

"Shut up, how old are you boy?" Rob didn't answer quick enough for him.

"Seventeen!" He cried as they forced him on the floor and pulled his arms behind his back in a very painful position.

"You're in a house full of underage girls, do you know that?"

"Yes, yes, I am a 'ouse guest," Rob cried.

"You expect us to believe that these girls parents would invite an old man like you here to stay with them." Rob nodded.

"Ja!" Rob cried in German.

"What is your name boy and where are you from?" He asked. The girls and Sammy could only stare in shock, their voices caught in their throats at the treatment of Rob.

"Ich bin Fruchtsirup Vanderschmitt, das ich aus Berlin komme, meine Eltern und die meisten meiner Familie sind Doktoren. Meine Eltern wünschten mich gerade beginnen, die Tochter des Tsukinos zu kennen."

"Speak Japanese you German bastard!" They kicked him in his sides. Serena finally found her voice when the leader punched him in the nose and warned him to stay away from them.

"Please stop it, he really is just visiting from Germany and he's my boyfriend. My father set us up to try and avoid an abusive relationship," Serena cried.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen," Serena replied.

"Is this his baby?" He asked. Serena shook her head no.

"No, the baby belongs to my deceased French lover."

"What's his name?" He asked suspiciously. Serena couldn't remember the boys name she'd met to her dismay, so she did the next best thing she lied a little more.

"I don't remember it was a one night stand."

"Was he older than you?" He asked.

"No, he was my age that I'm sure of." He growled and tried to feel her stomach but she backed up.

"You're coming with me." He grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey no buddy you can't take her anywhere without a warrant."

"She's one of Mr. Kudo's students than I can for questioning." They sighed when they saw his papers. He took Serena down the jailhouse and into the interrogation room.

"Now, what's your name?"

"Serena Tsukino."

"Age?"

"You know my age." He growled and wrote her age down.

"How many months pregnant are you?"

"Four Months."

"How long has Mr. Vanderschmitt been living in your house?"

"Since November."

"Where are your parents location?"

"America on a business trip."

"How long have you known Darien Chiba?" Serena wasn't surprised they knew something about her. Amy being her friend and all they would have gathered lots of information on her by now.

"Since I was fourteen, we hate each other ever since he teased me for getting low marks in math."

"Why would a grown man like Chiba tease a fourteen year old girl like you?"

"Darien Chiba is a jerk, he's the worse kind of ass."

"How long have you known Andrew Furuhata?" He asked.

"Ever since I've started going to the Arcade which seems like all my life."

"And you party at the club now?"

"Frequently or well I use too until I got myself pregnant."

"Its takes two to tango, you know."

"Yes, and my dance partner is dead now if I can go I've got a business trip to go on."

"Yes now answer me this how long have you been having sex with Mr. Kudo?"

"I just met Mr. Kudo this year I assure we've never had any relations of any kind in that way, He's a dirty old man no offense to him."

"How long have you been having sex with Darien Chiba and Andrew Furuhata."

" We don't have sex, and I don't apreciate you implying that I sleep around with all older men I know," Serena answered getting slightly angry. There was a tap on the window.

"You may go now." Serena stood up and left out. She was picked up in her car by Lita.

"Thanks Lita." Lita merely nodded and they drove off quickly. Serena quickly filled her in. Serena was slightly relieved that Rob was ok, but she didn't really care for him. He let his girlfriend comfort him. He decided that he would take a vacation to England with her. They were off within the hour and through Yen, Serena found out Darien would come with her. She told him that he would have to go to another country than hope a ride to Saudi Arabia unnoticed by the police, which is exactly what he did.

"Ok wow talk about conservative and its so hot," Darien said to himself when he stepped out of the airport. He looked around the airport for a familiar golden head of hair wondering if she had been forced to cover up her beautiful figure as well. He did not spot his darling Serena and sat down hurt. He called her cell phone, but received no answer. Just as he was preparing to book a flight home a man approached him.

"Excuse me sir are you Darien Chiba?" He asked. Darien only understood his name and the clerk translated for him and he was able find out that Serena was waiting for him. He was amazed at how beautiful the house was and walked up cautiously hoping her parents didn't suddenly pop out. He went inside the gate and knocked on the door. Serena opened it quickly and a smile spread slowly across her face just like the one on his.

"Darien!" Serena squealed. " I can't believe I'm actually seeing you it feels so unreal." She hugged him awkwardly because of her belly which was sticking out more than usual.

"Serena!" Darien cried running the hug and kissing her forehead. She pulled him inside.

"Oh I've missed you so much," Serena cried as she wiped her tears away.

"I've missed you too Usako." She smiled at her pet name.

"Oh Muffin, I don't know how we're going to use Rob, they say he's to old even though Amy disagrees."

"I know, I know, but its all right we're safe here in Saudi Arabia."

"Yes, and from now on you're my husband because I've already introduced myself and you as my husband to my neighbors. "

"I'll be your husband any day real or fake," Darien whispered into her ear. Serena smiled.

"Great, because I'd be your wife any day real or fake." They kissed and she led him to the couch. They caught up as she lay in his arms. He rubbed her stomach marveling at how big it was and he couldn't believe that his child, his son was growing in her body.

"You're going to grow up big and strong like your daddy aren't you?" Serena asked her stomach as she felt her baby move. Darien had the biggest smile on his face as he felt it too. He kissed her stomach.

"And beautiful like your mother," Darien added. Serena smiled at him. She felt like they really were married and awaiting the birth of their child.

"I never want to go back to Japan," Serena sighed as he wrapped his arms around her that night after dinner. They were watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"Hmm…I know but we have to finish school to set a good example for our son. By the time you get done with college he'll be seven years old."

"He'll be Ten sweetie."

"No seven because you have three more years of high school and four years of college. That makes seven he'll be nine when I'm finally an attending physician at Tokyo General Hospital. I wanted to talk to you about that, because I had plans to attend Harvard Medical after next year. I want to be apart of the baby's life and I don't want you to be the only one raising him…"

"I'm going to law school in Harvard," Serena interrupted. "Look, I can't safely let you see our child in Tokyo unless from a distance. My mother will have you thrown in jail she's made that clear. Now In three years I'll be attending Harvard as an undergraduate and than as a law student. I understand that you have to go to medical school I won't ruin your plans for your career."

"That's great we can be together, but honey know if you asked me to stay I would. I love you and I'm sure I could easily go to medical school in Tokyo too. You'd never ruin my life, you only make it better. I've always dreamed of having a family, it came earlier than I expected but that's all right with me." Serena smiled and kissed him.

"I have something to show you." She stood up and pulled him behind her. He followed her to the third bedroom on the second floor. She opened the door and revealed a half-finished nursery.

"Oh it is turning out beautifully," Darien said. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking of painting a mural in this nursery because until I go off to college this will be our place to meet." Darien nodded not surprised that Serena knew how to paint. She had drawn him while watching him talk to Andrew as they tried there hardest to avoid her and Lita. Amy was watching them closely as if she suspected something

"Perfect." Serena smiled. Serena suddenly had a need to be closer to Darien than they had been all day. She turned and began to kiss his neck. Darien returned her kisses and took in the wonderful scent of oranges.

"Hmmm…where did you get this perfume?" Darien asked.

"Here, I knew you'd love it." Darien smiled. She knew him so well. He kissed her lips until they were swollen.

"I love you," Darien whispered as his hands caressed her body. Her hands moved to unbutton his shirt. She needed to feel their bare skin touching. The static that her hands created on his skin made Darien shiver with pleasure as he once again began to ignite a trail of fire down her skin. The mixing of fire and electricity was intoxicating and mind blowing as they freed each from their shirts, bra, and undershirt. Serena's skin started to burn with passion as Darien kisses moved lower and lower over her body. He paused at each breast reacquainting him self with them.

"Stop teasing me," Serena groaned. Darien ignored her cries for him to be merciful and continued his gorgeous torture. He moved down to her stomach and stopped filling the baby move. Mentally he started to freak out and backed up wide-eyed.

"Sorry I can't do this knowing my son is in there."

"You could before what's changed?" Serena asked thinking something was wrong with her.

"He's got a face now, he's moving and I'm sure we'll be picking out names before we're forced to return to Japan."

"Darien don't do this to me, I need you."

"I'm sorry Serena, I love you and I want you but I just can't do it with my son in there."

"Damn it Darien!" Serena exclaimed as the fire on her skin continued to burn fiercely only once she was sated would the fire die down, but that did not happen that night or any other night even Darien took her to Greece for Christmas. They had a snowy Christmas and Serena gave him the gold ipod and the bottle of cologne that smelled of Roses. He loved the cologne better because of the smell. She tried and tried to convince him to be with her intimately, but he would hear nothing of it.

They returned to Tokyo in a state that suggested they were growing apart. Lita and Mina were eager to know what had transpired between them.

"Well what happened?" Lita asked when they were safely in her apartment.

" He wouldn't touch me intimately," Serena cried. "I must be fat and ugly."

"No, no Serena you're not fat and ugly you're beautiful as a matter of fact you're glowing!" Mina quickly said as they tried to console her.

"Yeah now Serena, what was Darien's real reason for not being intimate?" Lita asked.

"He said he couldn't do it with the baby in me." Serena's tears began to pour out in buckets it seemed. Mina was seriously considering going to get a rain jacket to protect the skimpy red dress she was breaking in while Yaten was out of town.

"Oh Sere its just a phase all guys go through I'm sure once he realizes just how much you need him he'll swallow his fear and give you all the special attention you need."

"Do you really think so Lita?" Serena asked looking up at her through long, wet, blond eyelashes. Lita nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure all couples who're going to have a baby go through this at one point or another."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I remember when my mom was pre…" Mina started.

"But you're an only child," Serena said. "Oh no what if the baby is stillborn or I miscarry, oh Lita if that happens I'll just die and….and…." Serena began to out right wail.

"Mina!" Lita exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it'd get her so worked up or she'd reach that conclusion so fast."

"Damn it Mina, don't you get it now?" Lita asked.

"Get what?" Mina asked.

"Serena Tsukino the girl that is always late, a klutz, and gets bad grades in school is a fake."

"Huh?" Mina asked. Lita yelled in exasperation.

"Mina, this Serena in front of us, this gorgeous beauty who Dare would be a fool to ever leave, is smart like Amy smart and she's graceful. She's almost always on time and the only thing that will never change is that she's a great friend. She's always gotten all our jokes or tried to cover something up from her. Well almost always, she's not an idiot."

"You're right Lita, I'm the idiot for even thinking she wouldn't catch that. I'm sorry Serena, I was just trying to make you feel better and…."

"OH MY GOD!"

"What, what?" They asked alarmed. Mina was especially distressed thinking she had said something wrong again.

"What if he does change his mine if we have sex, I'll have a miscarriage and than he'll leave me!" Serena cried. Lita and Mina fell back as Serena went from what extreme to the other and it always involved Darien leaving her in the end.

"Damn him, damn him," Lita said over and over as they found nothing that could stop Serena from crying until three in the morning when she finally fell asleep at three in the morning.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard when I see him tomorrow." Lita heard Mina mutter before turning over. Lita silently agreed that revenge was in order.

"Asshole is smart enough to go to college, but not smart enough to know just how sensitive a pregnant woman no teenager really is. Lover boy will be schooled before the day is out!"

"Litaaaaa," Serena whined. Lita covered her mouth and silently cursed.

"Yes?" Lita asked after a moment.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Serena promptly closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Lita sat up and stared at her best friend in disbelief with her mouth open. Mina who had heard the whole thing sat up snickering and closed Lita's mouth.

"Just go to sleep Lita come on."

"Damn it, that's it lover boy is getting schooled or I'm dumping him off a bridge and I won't check to see if there's water under it or concrete." Mina laughed some more.

"You and me both now let's get some sleep or we won't have the energy."

"You guys," Serena said waking up again.

"We know we know we're going back to sleep," Mina told her.

"No, no since your up can one of you go get me fish so Lita can make fresh sushi, I won't eat it if Lita doesn't make it and oh can you make some Japanese Rolled Pork with Plums, Coriander, Soy Sauce and Spring Onions." They groaned and stood up. Mina automatically got volunteered for the store.

"Any thing else on this list while I'm out shopping at three in the morning?" Mina asked thinking this was Darien's job not hers, he was the one that knocked Serena up. She loved Serena and would do anything for her and vice-versa, but she was standing in the way of sleep before they were forced to get up. Raye had insisted on having a party at the shrine and that they had to help set up. Somewhere in there her and Lita had to school lover boy.

"Japanese fruit cake would be nice, a chocolate milkshake, and a hamburger, oh you know I could really go for some shrimp."

"Got it," Mina said jotting it all down before hurrying out. When Mina finally returned at four Serena had been content to eat a Popsicle and go back to sleep.

"Oh yeah his ass is mine," Mina said exhausted.

"She sleeps over at Raye's with Amy tomorrow." Mina nodded her agreement before they put everything away and went to sleep.

* * *

"New fathers are idiots, Sailor Juipter and Venus says!"

"If your friend is pregnant and staying with you be prepared for any emotional or hungry situation as much as possible. Make her plan the menu, Sailor Moon Says!"


	22. Liars, Lovers, and Baby Showers

Liars, Lovers, and baby showers

"Hey Raye, Sere really wants to sleepover here tonight with you and Amy, but she wants you to ask," Mina said quietly as they set up banners. They were throwing Serena a baby shower. Raye stared at Mina for a moment.

"Oh all right," Raye said not wanting to upset Serena. Amy had taken her out to the beach so Lita could do all the cooking. Molly was also with them.

At the beach Serena did nothing but cry and comment on how much she looked like a beached whale. Molly was so tired by the time they got to the Movie Theater she made an excuse about her mom needing her at the store. She had to pick up a present anyway.

"Molly hates me doesn't she?" Serena asked Amy.

"What oh no Sere, she just has to help her mom."

"Yeah right, I bet she just doesn't wanna be seen with a walking whale!" Serena cried. Amy sighed and closed her eyes. Pregnancy may have been great for Serena's look, but they were terrible for Serena's emotions. All it did was make her whine so much everybody wanted to stay away from her.

"Sere, shut up!" Amy yelled. Serena stopped and looked at her. "You're not fat at all, you're one of the most beautiful girls in all of Japan. Now come on let's go enjoy a nice movie quietly." Serena nodded and Amy bought her all the popcorn and candy she could eat.

"You know Serena there's this nice manga shop I saw in Yokohama why don't we go?" Amy asked. Serena nodded. In the manga shop Rob met them.

"What's Rob doing here I thought he went to like England or something," Serena said after he kissed her hand.

"Oh he came back early yesterday and I ran into him so I invited him to meet us here, he broke up with Kimeko you know," Amy said. She hadn't had the chance to get Rob alone with Serena until now. Serena groaned. If he broke up with Kimeko that meant he broke up with her cousins. That was not good at all.

"Amy tells me you like my favorite manga, Sailor V," Rob said holding up the newest issue of Sailor V.

"I like all the sailor Senshi and my favorite is Sailor Moon."

"Oh yes Amy told me how you use to play together, I use to pretend I was Tuxedo Mask."

"On second thought my favorite is Jupiter."

"I love her too."

"Yeah I'm gonna go look at the new issue of Inuyasha," Serena said before she went down the rows of manga only to find she couldn't reach it. Rob reached up and got it for her.

"Thanks."

"Rob, why don't you tell Serena a bit about Germany, Serena its really all fascinating you know."

"O' Ja like Oktoberfest in February, I can't wait to take your," Rob said. "It is ze best festival in Deutschland."

"What?" Serena asked.

"It means Germany," Amy put in.

"Oh you think after several months in his presence I'd know this by now."

"It okay, vhat other manga do your read?" Rob asked.

"Lots," Serena answered as she got back to Inuyasha manga. Amy sighed exasperated. While she knew manga would keep Serena from crying it did not make her relate to Rob. She was not getting the results she wanted.

"Rob why don't you buy Serena some new mangas and we can all go get a chocolate milk shake my treat." Serena nodded enthusiastically at the thought of chocolate milkshakes not a Rob coming. He bought her some new mangas and they went to a ice cream shop. Amy made them share one, but Serena hogged it thus eliminating her idea of them sharing a milk shake might bring them closer.

"Vhat do your wish for us to do now?" Rob asked Serena as he put an arm on the back of her chair.

"I know what I'm doing, but I don't know what you're doing." Serena stood up. "Amy come on let's go back to Tokyo." Amy nodded and stood up. Serena went to go wait in her own car that Amy was driving.

"Look Rob, she's pregnant, we'll have to work at it a lot harder, don't give up, I'll have her meet you at that nice Italian place." Rob nodded.

"Vhen?" He asked.

"Friday, yeah she doesn't have any practice for swimming or anything."

"She's still swimming?" Rob asked.

"Yes even though Serena is nearly five months pregnant she is still swimming, I think its very good for her health." Rob nodded. Serena blew the horn. Rob watched Amy leave and drive Serena back to Tokyo while he sulked. He sulked until three o'clock when a red head with yellow eyes approached him.

"Wanna have a good time tonight?" Beryl asked. Rob looked up and was entranced by her.

"Yes, I do." She dragged him off to some cheap hotel where they had some fun. Serena and Amy arrived at Raye's temple at two, but not before Lita and Mina snuck off around lunch.

"Now if I were Dare where would I be around this time?" Mina asked.

"That café near the college, Dare and Drew always stop there on school days," Lita answered. Mina nodded and they hurried to the café. It was full of college students. When they walked in they spotted Beryl all over Darien. Diamond sat smirking in a corner with Zoisite, Nephlite, Jaedite, Sapphire, D&G sisters, Avarie, Prisma, Birdie, and Catsy. Oh and Emerald who was doing that ridiculous laugh of hers as she fanned herself with a fan that had green feathers on the end. It was really tacky in everyone's opinion.

"Lita and Mina did not however notice that Darien was trying to make Beryl stop and go away. Mina went right up to Darien, pushed Beryl out of the way making everyone laugh before she slapped Darien.

"You gigantic ass!" She stormed out. Lita slapped Andrew.

"And you just sitting here and watching even with a smile on your face." She stormed out after Mina.

"The nerve of that ass, I mean how could he do that to her and than to be all over that hussy!" Mina exclaimed.

"I know and his friend just sitting there, watching as if it were perfectly okay!" Mina kicked Darien's bike over and broke the mirror off before they ran to their own motorcycles and drove off at top speed with Darien yelling after them. They were steaming mad when they got back to the temple.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kimeko asked. It was near two and Serena and Amy would be arriving soon.

"We just saw Darien with another woman all over…the cake he had made for Andrew as a bet. It looked so good and she made him drop it, what a bitch," Lita said trying to cover up what she had started to say when Raye appeared.

"Oh don't mention it to Serena you know how she gets when she hears about someone dropping something as great as cake," Raye said.

"Yeah, so suck it up, today is for Serena and nothing else," Kimeko said with understanding in her eyes.

"You guys are right we won't say anything and we'll act as happy as possible for Serena." They all nodded and ran up the steps. They changed into their best kimonos and did their hair and make up until they looked like Geishas.

"I'm so glad we decided on a Geisha theme party," Molly said. Everyone nodded as more and more guests started to arrive in their Geisha attire. The only things they didn't have were the shoes the Geisha wore. Meanwhile Amy and Serena were at Amy's house getting dressed.

"Amy I don't see why we have to dress up in Kimonos I'm to fat for a kimono."

"Oh you're exaggerating there are plenty of women who have worn kimonos while pregnant, they didn't have any other clothing choice as you do."

"Well if I have a choice why am I wearing a kimono?" Serena asked.

"Because Serena I told you, you have to for this particular event."

"What event is it?" Serena asked.

"Serena stop asking questions all you need to know right now is you're going to love it and there's food." Serena nodded as Amy put her hair up in a bun, but let two long tails drape down in the back and curl at the end. Her hair was radiant especially with the matching turquoise hairpins Amy used in her hair.

"Wow this kimono fits perfectly," Serena commented looking at herself.

"Yes, its perfect."

"We look like beautiful Geisha," Serena said in a low voice. Amy smiled.

"That's what I was going for now come on before we're late." Serena nodded and followed her out.

"Oh no the pins on your hair aren't even, we had better stop at Raye and see if I dropped the last one back in the box." Serena nodded as they pulled up in front of the shrine at two. They walked up slowly and gracefully. People passing by whistled at them. Serena looked back and stopped one man in his tracks. She turned to Amy as she blushed and they giggled. They made their way to the large room where Raye's grandpa had once set up a wrestling ring to teach women aerobics, but that had ended quickly thanks to Raye.

"Raye!" Amy called.

"In here Amy!" They went up the steps and opened the screen. Serena went through first and everybody started to yell surprise, but they were shocked at how beautiful she looked.

"Oh wow she put us to shame," Mina whispered. Lita and Raye slowly nodded.

"I didn't know Amy did hair and make up that well," Molly whispered. This time Mina and Lita slowly nodded. None of them could figure out why they were whispering, but it just seemed like a sin to talk in her presence until she moved again. Serena moved.

"Oh you guys, you…I can't believe…" Serena was speechless almost as she looked at all the decorations.

"Surprise!" They finally managed to get out.

"Oh Amy I can't believe you tricked me." Serena lightly hit Amy on the arm, who smiled. Everyone congratulated her on being pregnant with a boy. They were so happy for her. They played games, and she opened lots of presents for herself and the baby so she would not feel neglected. They had lots of food and cake. They were even visited by two real life Geisha, who were surprised at Serena's beauty. They told them all about Geisha and what they did. It was all so heavenly in a way, but then it made Serena sad that they could not love. That night she gave Amy and Raye hell with all her cravings and tears.

Meanwhile Darien was at Andrew's house having a meltdown. He prayed Lita and Mina did not tell Serena what they had seen. They had been greatly mistaken. Beryl had come on to him as usual and as usual he was trying to make her stop. She had been more persistent today and had asked him who the girl was he was dating. He had denied that he was in any relationship while Andrew laughed at his situation. Darien didn't think it was funny one little bit. When Beryl had been pushed off him by Mina she had become furious, so now he had to protect Mina some how and make sure Beryl didn't realize it was Serena he was in love with.

"You think you got problems man, Diamond has taken an interest in Lita, how the hell do I stop him. You know if he finds out we're together he's going to bust me and her out especially when he figures out he won't get what he's after." Darien sighed and sat down with his hands in his head.

"Damn it I mean what are we going to do?" Darien asked.

"I don't know, this is a tough one. We have to let the girls know or whatever we come up with will never work."

"If we destroyed Amy Radar we'd be so much better off."

"We'd have to destroy Amy too."

"There is only one way to destroy Amy."

"What's that?" Darien asked looking up.

"Greg, she was suppose to sleep with Greg by now but Greg does not know how to play the game."

"Well than we had better teach him because we need to take them all out."

"Okay so we go to school, we work, we teach Greg the game, but than we have to figure out how to inform the girls without being seen by police and Beryl plus her cronies. That includes Diamond and his as well."

"Yeah, but wait doesn't Sapphire and Prisma know you're dating an underage girl. If they're around they're going to figure it out you know."

"Yes, yes, but like I said Sapphire is loyal on his own he won't tell if we talk to Prisma and the girls. They've actually met Lita."

"Great then maybe they can help us come up with a better plan."

"Call them we'll meet at the Arcade." Darien nodded and picked up the phone soon they were all at the Arcade discussing plans to bring them all down especially Amy, but in a good way for her.

"That vas avesome," Rob said to Beryl as she paced the room naked as she smoked a cigarette. She was thinking about the blond girl who had pushed her off Darien.

"She must be the one if she acted the way she did," Beryl muttered. She knew Darien was not the type to have one night stands and never calls a girl back. It wasn't his style at all.

"Vhat?" Rob asked.

"Shut up, I'm thinking you idiot," Beryl snarled at him. Rob gulped and leaned back on the bed. Beryl picked up her cell phone and dialed Zoisite's number.

"Hello?" Zoisite answered breathless.

"Zoisite stop fucking Malachite and meet me at my house in three minutes. Get the girls too."

"But…." Zoisite started.

"Don't give me any buts get your ass over to my house, I'm more important than a fuck!" Beryl snapped her phone shut cutting off Zoisite's response. Beryl started grabbing her clothing. In the process she grabbed Rob's pants, when she dropped them his wallet fell out. Once she was dressed again she picked it up. She opened it and took his money out.

"For your services," Beryl said. She was about to drop it on the floor again when she noticed a picture of Serena and the girls. Amy had given it to him saying it was the only one she could spare.

"There's those girls from the shop, and that one is responsible for the curfews, oh there's two of the blond ones." Beryl thought Mina and Serena were twins and she knew Diamond was after the brown haired one. Also Amy had ruined her favorite pass time and that was picking young girls to have their hearts broken by Diamond. It was easier to catch them at night, but not since the curfew. She didn't know who Raye was but decided she should be hurt just like her friends.

"Who are these girls?" Beryl asked dropping his wallet.

"Oh zat is my girl friend Serena…"

"Serena what?" Beryl asked.

"Tsukino. The rest are Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Raye Hino, and Amy Mizuno."

"Give me your number." Rob did so. "We'll be in touch in more than one way if you do as I say." Rob nodded and watched Beryl run out of the room. She called Diamond and told him to meet her at her house as well.

"Its three a.m. for God's sake, I'm not one of your bitchy ass friends you can call after a thirteen hour fuck fest you had with some guy who's probably gonna catch Syphilis or something."

"Fuck you Diamond just get over here if you wanna know about your little brown haired bitch you spotted today in the café."

"Well why didn't you say so we'll be right over." Before Beryl could even ask who's we, Diamond had hung up and she already knew who it was.

"Bitch better not get my house dirty," Beryl muttered as she drove way over the speed limit almost running people over.

* * *

"Watch out of spiteful bitches like Beryl, Sailor Moon Says!"

A/n: I don't like the title for this chapter, but this is all I've got, so I am open to any suggestions unless you think this is okay.


	23. I wish I knew the whole plan!

I wish I knew the whole plan!

"These girls are what we want, right?" Beryl asked.

"Right," Diamond replied as they relaxed in the Jacuzzi at his home.

"Than we have to get at them without Darien noticing."

"I know, but you know these girls they look underage we'll need to avoid the police, and as a matter of fact one little phone call could get rid of the girl." Beryl shook her head.

"No, no if we rat on her than we rat on Darien. Nothing will happen to her, but they'll jail Darien,"

"And than you don't get what you want," Diamond finished. Beryl nodded as she picked up her champagne glass.

"No, see we need something a lot more cunning." Diamond was silent as the beginnings of a plane began to form. He rubbed his chin and drank some champagne. "Maybe I should just run them all over in turn with my car."

"No, no than I don't win a bet and that's out of the question. Now I think I've got the perfect plan." Diamond smirked. "You're smart figure it out just meet me at that Arcade Darien always hangs out during the day at with those squares and wannbe pretends. Trust if we're going to find these girls that's the first place we should look it's a hot spot."

"What about the Crown Fruit Parlor he's always going there."

"If he's not at the Arcade with Andrew it's the second place we'll check." Beryl nodded as she waited for Diamond to spill the plan. "I'm not telling you figure it out on your own, now dress like you're friendly and not the world's biggest bitch tomorrow. And scram I got a date tonight and I need to get ready to win yet another bet." Beryl growled at him.

"If I weren't going to meet up with somebody in ten minutes I wouldn't be obeying you." Diamond laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't now go." Beryl left after flipping him the bird. She met up with Rob yet again at the hotel. He was a good lay in her opinion and he was chalk full of information.

"So Rob, where does your little friends usually hang out?" Beryl asked nibbling on his ear. Rob moaned.

"Zat Arcade place usually at nigz though I keep telling zem not to go with Sere being pregnant and all but she's stubborn 'er parents 'ave returned zough she's not as inclined to go out." Rob had the loosest lips on the planet and Beryl would swear to that in court.

"Sere is your girlfriend right?" Beryl asked. Rob nodded.

"Suppose to be, but she keeps avoiding me like the plague lucky for me 'er parents are forcing us on dates. It all good."

"Right, how easy are these girls to get into bed?" Beryl asked she wanted in on the bet with Diamond. For once he'd loose a bet." Rob shrugged.

"Not very easy, but zey are always giggling about sex though."

"Hmm…how easy horny little teenagers. Just great he's got that bet in a bag," Beryl muttered.

"V'at?" Rob asked.

"Nothing, now where are they during the day?" Beryl asked.

"Sere 'as swim practice and ze vork. Um…after zat its to the temple to study."

"Temple?" Beryl asked. "What Temple?"

"Hikawa," Rob said as her hands roamed down in stomach tickling him a little with torturous pleasure.

"Thank you Rob, you've been most helpful and remember when you see me outside this room you do not know me and tell no one about me." Rob nodded as she kissed him and got off the bed. She dressed and left the room ignoring his questions. She met up with a lifeguard from Australia who was more to her liking.

"Okay so Andrew and I have concluded that Amy must get laid and fast!" Yaten, Lita, Mina, Serena, Andrew, and Darien sat around a campfire in the woods the only place the police have yet to look for couples. Just to be safe everyone had dawned wigs and colored contacts with fake ids. Mina had commented that they should have thought of the idea a long time ago.

"Well duh Darien of course Amy needs to get laid we wouldn't be sneaking around all the time if we could confidently tell her about our relationship," Lita said kissing Andrew who already had his hands down his pants. Thankfully nobody was sitting directly in the light except Serena and Darien who were watching each other from across the fire. She was still angry with him and it seemed he could do nothing right. It had taken hours of begging outside of Lita's bathroom door and a huge diamond ring later she had come out to forgive him only to bring it up whenever she felt that he had messed up. Lita had thoroughly scolded Andrew for just letting such things happen. Mina scolded them both since Yaten had nothing to do with them.

"Maybe if Greg gives her a huge diamond ring like this one she'd fuck him. She may be really easy, but Greg is just not using the right persuasion." They were all silent.

"Hey you're right I mean think about it, the right persuasion on a individual girl will have her in your bed soon if not that night." Everyone looked at Lita in confusion except Serena.

"What she means is all Dare had to do to persuade me was just kiss me like I had never been kissed before without warning."

"All Drew had to do was listen to one of my romantic dinner fantasies and make it happen."

"Oh you mean like how all Yaten had to do was show up?" Mina asked causing everyone to roar with laughter.

"Mina, Mina, Mina I thought you would tougher than that."

"Naw, once you've been pining for a long period of time for something the moment you get it you go ape shit." They laughed some more as Yaten told them that he had felt the same way about Mina.

"Okay so what would get Amy, I mean she's seen that Greg is smart so it can't be that," Yaten said.

"Well drinking and drugs is out of the question, your first time should be special when its being planned by you or someone else." Serena and Mina agreed with Lita.

"Well you know what there is only one way to make a girl have sex with you when she's against it without raping her." Everyone turned to Andrew.

"Its simple guys we must turn her on until the point of no return."

"Oh there is only one way to do that," Serena said.

"What's that?" Darien and Andrew asked at the same time. Yaten waited with a puzzled look on his face.

"Failed Vibrator," Lita, Serena, and Mina said at the same time.

"Huh?" They guys asked.

"Okay look a vibrator is basically the best sex toy out there. If the Vibrator fails there is only one thing out there that can satisfy you and that is the real deal," Serena said. "Trust me I know."

"How do you…oh never mind," Darien said.

"Okay so how do we turn her on enough to get her to use a vibrator?" Yaten asked.

"Yeah I mean you can't just go up to her and ask her to use a vibrator can you?" Andrew asked. There was stone silence as crickets sang and owls hooted. "Can you?" They all jumped.

"No, no we can't just ask her that she'd think we were crazy."

"Um…girls I gotta pee come with me." They all stood up and went off into the woods with Serena and their flashlights. While she was relieving herself in the portable bathroom Darien had rented Mina got an idea.

"What's that grin I know that grin," Serena said as she washed her hands in the bucket full of water Lita had gotten from the stream and than sanitizing hand gel.

"What grin?" Mina asked. "There's no grin."

"There is a grin what are you thinking?" Lita asked. Mina giggled.

"Okay here's the plan for Amy," Mina said. She whispered into both their ears. They both grinned.

"I hope she goes for it I mean that's really out of character for her," Lita said.

"If Serena cries at the right moment she'll give in I'm sure."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard I'm always crying these days," Serena said as they entered the camp.

"What, what's wrong?" Darien asked.

"Nothing boys we just came up with the perfect plan, now when we get back we're going to have a study session over at Lita's and end right when Amy's mother goes to work which is late for the next couple of days. Now every day Greg will leave her some sort of gift she'll love like a math book or something. Make it seem like he's just left. On the last night we're going to need you to have Greg schooled in the proper way to grab a girl's ass so she's turned on not disgust by her when you're making out. He's going to have to learn how to grab her thighs too. Just school him in the game of foreplay while making out to make her want to go all the way."

"All right."

"Matter of fact," Lita said. "Make him watch L'Auberge Espagnole and make him pay close attention to the part when his roommate is teaching him about women that's what we want him to be able to do that night."

"Now he can not screw this up," Serena said. "Because I am going to rig it so the lights go off to stop any nosy neighbors from seeing or using their phone to call the police. As soon as those lights go out he needs to kiss her not before especially if they're still in the doorway."

"Okay we'll make it happen, but what do we do?" Yaten asked. Mina sighed.

"Just work on schooling him honey that's all," Mina replied. Yaten nodded.

"Wait but how are you going to get her all turned on and stuff I mean how does that work?" Andrew asked.

"Let the ladies do their job and you do yours."

"Um…okay, but I still wish we knew the whole plan," Andrew grumbled.

"Will you tell me the whole plan," Beryl grumbled to Diamond when they didn't find any of the girls. Raye had gone off to Yokohama just before they arrived at the shrine and there was no way they were approaching Amy the only girl of the group they seemed able to find. In fact she would be the common denominator that brought down both their plans.

"Will you shut up, I found out from that old man that they'll all be around tomorrow you can make your move than on Raye. She seems the most vulnerable."

"I can't today was suppose to be the day we started, I've got that thing in Thailand for a couple of days and you have to come with me for Marine Biology class, I don't know why we're both in it."

"To expand our horizons, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait a little while let them get settled back into life and bored before I Diamond Dallas come into their lives and break their teenage hearts." He laughed evilly and Beryl swore she heard thunder in the distance and felt lighting flash.

"Huh, how'd you do the whole light show thing when you laugh evilly."

"Oh I have that work crew follow me everywhere for these moments he said pointing them out as they left to go pack.

"Ah nice, I should get me one." Diamond nodded as they walked off.

* * *

A/n: If you haven't see L'Auberge Espagnole you should its a wonderful French movie if you like those types of movies. It was really funny. Anyway sorry this is so short, but that's the point as you can see in the title lol.


	24. Amy

Amy

"Sere don't cry, look we'll all do it and than you won't feel so horrible." Serena stopped crying a little.

"You'd all really do that so I don't feel like a whore?" Serena asked.

"Of course we would Serena," Raye said. She was now slightly in on the plan, but not completely. All she knew was that if they got Amy to use the vibrator than she'd be able to sleep with Chad without having to be on the look out every second and just relax and really enjoy her time with him.

"Yeah," Lita and Mina agreed. Everyone looked at Amy, who looked around.

"What?"

"Amy will you?" Serena asked.

"What…no no I couldn't…" Serena started crying. "All right."

"Great!" Serena exclaimed. "You guys go first." Raye, Serena, Mina, and than finally Lita went into the bathroom one after another. They turned on the vibrator and let it run and made little noises to make Amy think they really used the vibrator.

"I'm taking my special batteries," Lita said before going into the bathroom while the others laughed except Amy. Finally after what seemed like a really long time Lita came out acting very satisfied.

"Ooh Amy I think you better use the special kind," Lita commented as she handed over the vibrator.

"Guys, I don't think we should be using the same…"

"Amy you would back out on me now, oh my God I'm such a whore," Serena began to cry.

"All right, I'll do it." Amy stood up and took the vibrator from Lita. They all crowded quietly near the door striking up a conversation as if they were listening to her do her business.

"She's definitely using it," Lita whispered into Serena's ear. They grinned and Mina grinned too. Right on time Lita's batteries failed. They high fived each other and sat down still keeping the innocent conversation going.

"Great job Lita, you ran down the batteries," Amy told her when she came out. Lita grinned and shrugged.

"My bad. Well guys you had better get going its getting late."

"Yeah, my dad will expect me home or else he think I was with some guy or something," Serena sighed.

"I'll walk you," Raye volunteered. Serena nodded as Mina stood up as well.

"I'll walk with you Amy," Mina said.

"Good night girls," Lita told them. They hugged and left.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," Amy answered, but there was a bit of tension in her voice. Mina dug in her bag and pulled out a book. "What's that?"

"Well I didn't want to show everyone else because they can't handle it, but this is a great read its called Addicted. Its by an author named Zane."

"What's it about?" Mina told her.

"That's just porn in words."

"On the contrary, it's a genuine story that just happens to have a lot of loose women. Honestly read this tonight unless you think you can't handle it, if you can't finish it tonight."

"I can finish any book I want in one night," Amy declared taking the book from her." Mina grinned as Amy waved goodbye and turned down her street. She pulled out her phone and texted Serena.

_Phase two complete._

_Good, Greg just made the drop off ten minutes before you guys turned the corner after Lita texted him. Phase three for tonight is complete. Dare and Yen are stationed across the street. The neighbors are on vacation so surveillance is good. _

_Great, and how did she like the gift, I picked out? _

_The verdict is successful. _

Mina grinned and replied before she walked off to her own home. Three days later Amy was looking haggard.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked Amy, as they were out to lunch just the two of them. Amy looked around to make sure no one was around to hear.

"Serena can you keep a secret from the other girls?" Amy asked. Serena nearly gave her a look that told Amy she was looking at the Queen of secret keeping.

"Um…yeah I think I can do that, why?"

"Its just what I'm about to say is private."

"Don't worry Amy we're best friends, you can tell me anything." Amy nodded and they both leaned forward.

"I am so horny!" Amy whispered loudly. "I don't know why the damn thing keeps failing when it gets to me and those books Mina gives me. Oh my god they're such lovely romance novels, but at the same time…" She trailed off as Serena quickly hid her grin when they separated. "I'll be right back." Amy went to the bathroom. Serena pulled out her cell.

"Change of plans, we need to get her with Greg tonight," Serena whispered. Someone bumped her table and her tea spilled. She hung up her phone and immediately grabbed for the napkins the same time as…

* * *

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and this is so short, but at least I updated. 


	25. Diamond

Diamond

"Oh excuse me I didn't mean to knock your tea over." Serena sucked in a breath as she looked at the gorgeous man before her.

"Oh my," Serena answered.

"You know you have the most gorgeous hands I've ever seen, you should be a model." Serena blushed.

"Thank you. Excuse me I really must be going now." She stood up and hurried to the bathroom dragging Amy out of the shop.

"Boy that was a close one," Serena muttered. That guy was way to hot and the way they had Amy feeling she would have jumped him. His sex appeal would have sent her into a frenzy.

"What was close?" Ami asked.

"Almost fell for a hot older guy."

"Where?" Ami asked.

"Oh yeah definitely close," Serena muttered under her breath. She spoke louder. "Come on let's get to the shrine." Behind them Diamond grinned as he text Beryl telling her that two of them were headed for the shrine.

"Oh my you're the coolest new friend ever," Raye told Beryl.

"Oh stop you flatter me," Beryl told her. She had dyed her hair blond and a very stylish dress that gave her the appearance of innocence. "You know Raye, you're so mature for you age. You must come to dinner with me."

"Oh really Beryl?" Raye asked. Beryl nodded.

"Yep I'm going to take you to hot guy central. Hunky college boys everywhere you look."

"Oh my I'd love to go." Beryl smiled as she tried to keep from grinning.

"Great, we can leave at six?" Raye nodded, but than frowned as she remembered the text she had just gotten.

"Oh no I can't. My friends and I already have something planned."

"You know bring them along, I'm sure it can wait until afterwards right?" Raye thought about it and nodded.

"You're right and I'm sure they would love to come, oh look here comes Lita now." Lita came in.

"Hey Raye, who's your new friend?" Lita asked.

"This is Tish, Tish this is my best friend Lita." Mina came in and was introduced. Last to arrive was Amy and Serena.

"Sorry, I forgot we had driven and we were walking before we realized we'd forgotten the car."

"Serena you're such a space cadet," Raye told her.

"I know thank you Raye." She looked at Beryl. "I'm sorry, my name is Serena Tsukino, and you are?

"Raye's new friend Tish. I just invited her out to dinner at the hottest college spot full of yummy college boys, we were hoping you'd tag along."

"Yeah Sere and we can totally study afterwards right?" Serena looked at Mina and Lita who she already knew wanted to go with Tish and Raye. She sighed.

"Yes, of course why not."

"Yes!"

"I think I'll sit this out," Amy said.

"No," Serena said just as quickly as Lita and Mina.

"What?"

"You're going, you have to live a little Amy," Serena said.

"But…"

"It's settled than you're coming Amy," Lita said.

"Great, I'll see you ladies at six." They nodded and she left.

"I don't like her," Serena said.

"Oh Sere come on she's like the perfect college friend," Raye said.

"I guess."

"I don't want to go, but now I can name some of the guys who hit on young girls like us." They groaned.

"Amy."

"You're still on that?" Lita asked.

"Yes," Amy said looking at her with frustration.

"Oh Amy don't take it personally, you know Lita." Serena glared at Lita. "Why don't we study now, so we'll be even more solid for the test tomorrow." They nodded. They went through their daily routine and Amy almost screamed.

"That's it if we keep doing this, I go first!" Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and nodded. Six rolled around and they all went to Serena's house and raided her closet.

"Where are you girls off too?" Kenji asked.

"Raye's new friend is taking us out to dinner."

"New friend?" Kenji asked.

"No, no us go on date tonight," Rob said.

"No, why don't you go meet with your whore," Serena told him. "Daddy Raye's friend is a girl named Tish, its only dinner, we'll see you later." They left before anything more could be said. Beryl was already waiting for them when they arrived and with Diamond.

"Good evening ladies I am Diamond, Tish's um…brother." Everyone sucked in a breath even Serena as she saw Diamond again for the second time that day.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend, Freddie," Lita sighed. It was obvious that Andrew no longer existed in her world for the moment at least.

"Oh my, he reminds me of…oh god I don't know he's all his own," Mina said.

"Sere, I think I'm going crazy," Amy whispered.

"No, no you stay close to me." Serena grabbed Amy's hand. Serena had her hands full with Amy while the other girls were mesmerized by Diamond. Diamond decided that Mina was first and he began to seduce her. He put his charm on all the girls so that they would not notice when he began to hit on their girl friends. Only Serena seemed to notice, but Diamond didn't know exactly how much a horny mood he was working Amy into.

"Lita come on we have to get this girl home." Lita came out of her world briefly and nodded.

"All right come on Amy's very tired."

"Uh no, I think I'm going to stay," Mina mumbled.

"Yeah me too," Raye told them. Serena merely nodded as she pulled Amy towards the door. The last part of their plan was not crucial for all the girls to be there.

"Oh my God let's go Amy, now is not the time to jump guys," Serena mumbled as she pulled with all her strength. Lita pulled with her and she was the strongest of the three of them. That is until Amy got super horny and was surrounded by hot college boys. Finally while Lita held her down Serena had to drag Mina and Raye out of their worlds into the present and back to their plans.

"Sorry Diamond let's do this again tomorrow," Mina told him. Diamond nodded. The four of them managed to drag Amy out of the place and into the car. Then they took her home.

"Just rest Amy, you're out of control." They left quickly and got into place. Ten minutes later Greg walked up to the house just as the street lights went out. He rang the door bell and after a few moments Amy opened the door and the look in her eyes made Greg gulp. He was officially a piece of meat and he liked it as he stared into her eyes unable to speak or move.

* * *

A/n: Sry its taken me so long to update, but here it is or was. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be longer than this and much more detailed. I've got to get back into the groove of my story. Anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter however short.

"Thou shalt think of the opposite sex a piece of meat as mother nature takes over, Sailor Moon Says!"


	26. Chocolate, Honey, and Whipped Cream

Chocolate, Honey, and Whipped Cream

Amy pulled him inside and threw him up against the wall while kicking the door shut in one movement it seemed. Amy didn't understand how she could have possibly starved herself so long. Greg had attracted her from the moment she saw him tutoring at her juku school. She remembered prettying to be stomped just to get paired with him and since she was the smartest girl in cram school she became top priority and picked her tutor. Oh how she had lusted after him than as she did now. It had taken all of her will power not to even kiss him because it was against the law. Of course Greg hadn't done much to tempt her except be in her presence. Than Amy began to pull back realizing that kissing him would be absolutely wrong, she would become like all the girls she had prosecuted along with their pedophile boyfriends, but here she was endangering Greg.

Greg saw that she was about to have second thoughts and he did what any smart man would do if he wanted to get laid by the horny teenage girl who's will power was fragile for once in her life. He turned her around, held her against the wall in a way that could only turn her on, and crushed his hot lips against her virgin lips. Amy felt like she had just tasted chocolate for the first time and she dipped generously into the pot as Greg invaded her mouth with tongue and massaged her breasts through her shirt with one hand as his right hand made its way up her skirt stroking her thigh moving a little closer each time.

"Oh Greg," Amy moaned as he kissed throat. Greg moaned too, he could already feel her heat near his hand. He easily parted her legs and stroked the crotch of her panties. Almost immediately they became soaked with juices, before they had only been damp. Amy moaned in pleasure. He moved them aside and used his thumb to press her clit. Amy cried out in pleasure and shuddered. She couldn't believe what she had been missing. Greg pulled her towards the kitchen. He lifted her up onto the table where he had already placed whipped cream, chocolate, and honey. Her mother had been kind enough to let him in just before she left to retrieve a book. Darien and Andrew had counseled him that in this case he didn't want to waste time getting things. He took off her shirt and threw it to the floor as she kissed his neck giving him a hickey. He unclasped her bra freeing her breasts, he ran a thumb over her hard nipples finding that this made her even more aroused.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked asked grabbed the honey.

"Oh you'll see my little virgin, you'll see." She watched him pour honey over her breasts and gasped in delight as he licked it all off, Greg knew she wouldn't be surprised until he made his way pass her navel. Goosebumps appeared on Amy's flesh a testament to the pleasure Greg was giving her, but they were small and hardly noticeable. Amy took off her own skirt and Greg removed her panties as he ride himself of his own clothing allowing their bare flesh to touch. His remember stood fully erect against her thigh since she was sitting on the table or rather lying back as he mixed chocolate with honey on her stomach creating a trail. Amy was sticky with saliva, honey, and chocolate, but she didn't care as Greg kissed her and squeezed ass and rubbed her thigh. He kissed his way down again and this time moving pass her navel. She tried to watch him, but he used a hand to keep her down.

"Relax babe, I've got something special for you." If Amy thought the fire in her was raging now, she had no idea of the tricks Greg's tongue could now perform on her clitoris. No once did he penetrate her with his finger or tongue as he assualted her clitoris with his tongue and occassionally his hand so he could kiss her. The taste of her juices on his tongue in her mouth justseemed to increase her heat.Amy started shudder with pleasure almost as if she were having a seizure as she cried out.

"Oh Greg please don't stop Greg please never stop!"

Meanwhile Serena, Mina, Lita, Darien, and Andrew watched and waited from across the street for Greg to give them a sign things were a success or leave humiliated that he had failed to get a very horny teenage virgin into bed who actually loved him.

"Who's car is that?" Serena asked.

"What car?" Darien asked.

"That car," Serena pointed as it began to slow down. It was heading straight for Amy's drive way.

"Oh shit!" Andrew and Darien screamed together.

"Oh no!" The girls exclaimed also realizing who the car belonged too as it pulled into the drive way.

"Mrs. Mizuno!" They cried together.

* * *

"Always make sure the blinds or curtains or whatever you have are closed Sailor Moon Says!" 


	27. Stalling Mothers and Supply Closets

Stalling Mothers and Supply Closets

They rushed out of the door fearing the worse if Amy and Greg were caught assuming they had at least gotten their clothes off by now.

"Darien go turn back on all the lights you idiot," Serena told him while pushing him away from the door.

"Right of course, my bad." He scrambled to get the lights back on in all the homes.

"Hey Ms. Mizuno what's up!" Serena exclaimed turning her just as the lights came on and the dining room window was exposed showing Greg going down on Amy. It took all their will power not have shocked looks on their face, they shouldn't have been witnessing that act.

"I took off work for the night to spend it with Amy, were you girls going out tonight?"

"Oh um we just uh came to see if Amy's lights had come back on, because you know one minute we were chatting on the phone and the next everything just went out. Luckily they came on fairly quickly I think this was the last neighborhood.

"That's weird on my way here I saw only our street was dark."

"Yeah, it was really brief, but we couldn't get back to Amy so we figured hers at least must still be off," Mina countered.

"Amy!" Serena exclaimed. "Is one of my best friends you know and I was thinking maybe she could deliver my baby, you think you could prepare her you know?"

"And what exactly would all that entail because I was thinking we should all be a part of it," Mina told her as she tried to turn. Lita ran for the door.

"Yeah what exactly would she have to learn to be a midwife?" Serena asked.

"Girls I'll tell you inside, but really we should go in out of the cold." She started.

"Ah!" Serena moaned grabbing her stomach and bending her knees. Ms. Mizuno was immediately bending over her along with Mina as Lita opened the front door and ran inside. Under Ms. Mizuno's arm Serena could see Lita yelling at them and throwing clothes as Greg dressed quickly leaving Amy dazed as she didn't react fast enough not realizing what was happening. Lita slapped her making her jump into action enough to follow her instructions.

"Go up to your room and pretend to be studying!" She pushed her towards the stairs as Greg cleaned up the chocolate and the honey sad he didn't even get to use the whipped cream, but promised himself they would not be interrupted next time before Lita let him out the back door. Yaten was already pulling up as Mina and Ms. Mizuno led Serena into the house giving Greg room to escape into Yaten's car before they drove off.

"Dude what the hell, we told you if the damn lights come back on to abort immediately!" Yaten yelled at him. "You almost got your stupid ass caught!"

"Oh shit what a rush," Greg told him. "You did not tell me about that rush."

"Dude forget the rush right now you have to realize that you cannot take the risks that you did, we could see right into the living room when the lights came on, you have to face the fact that Amy might not rat you out for her sake maybe even yours, but damn it her neighbors will. And what the hell we stimulated and told you that the living room was off limits for that very reason unless you remembered to close the blinds, but did you remember, no! Ah you don't deserve Amy at all! Let alone a virgin you as soon as ruin her first time and let everybody know when it was by making stupid ass mistakes like tonight. Lucky for you, you two didn't go all the way and ruin it for her."

Yaten, Darien, and Andrew got on Greg all night telling him everything he did wrong.

"Lita shouldn't have had to come in and warn you. Your mind should have been on too things. Making her want you every time she sees you and anything that could expose you two!" Darien told him. "Your pleasure must always come later in a less exposed situation!"

"Every man seems to know that except you!" Andrew yelled at him. "Damn you, you may have gone and ruined it too, you better hope she doesn't go backwards instead of forwards."

"So yesterday was fun," Serena commented as they sat a table on school grounds eating lunch. Everyone was silent still thinking about the display on the dining room table and Amy was just plain embarrassed.

"Really fun, we should do that with Tish again," Raye said wondering why everyone else was so silent. "Why are you guys so silent?" Lita took a breath and turned her head to Raye.

"Our little Amy almost lost her virginity to you know who last night and well it was lucky we were all coming over to keep her company during her blackout and caught Ms. Mizuno just outside of the house." Raye choked on her drink in surprise.

"Swear?" Raye asked between coughs.

"Swear," Mina told her as Amy's blush got deepened.

"Well Amy when are you going to have him back over?" Raye asked.

"Never," Amy told her. "He took advantage of me and I'll be waiting for him to try it on another girl, I'm going to make sure he's watched."

"What no Amy don't do that you two have something special going on," Serena told her.

"Don't talk me out of it, he shouldn't have done anything to me. Besides how did you all know what was transpiring between us?"

"Well we couldn't miss it a mile away if we wanted too when the lights came on in the dining room," Lita told her. "We should have let your ass get caught." Serena started grinning.

"I don't see that any of that is funny Serena," Amy told her.

"I know you're right, and I'm not grinning at that, it sometimes tickles when the baby kicks that's all. I have to go." She walked off and one by one they separated leaving on Amy and Raye to beg for details still in shock.

"Oh yes," Serena moaned as she held onto the book case for support with one hand and sort of leaned against the wall as Darien entered her from behind. It was the first sex they had, had in weeks and she was hornier than ever. She had been forced to get angry with him before he would put his fears about the baby watching him aside. She had than had to convince him that if he were in back the baby definitely couldn't see him. "Oh give it to me Darien, give it to me.

Darien forced himself to tone it down for the baby's sake, but to increase her pleasure he supported her with his left arm and reached around with his right to play with her clit under her skirt.

"Who's is it?" Darien asked.

"Oh yours Darien all yours." They were being as loud as they wanted since it was the middle of the night and this was the only place the police would not look for them. They had even disable a few video cameras in the hall way. "Take it baby!"

"Oh you love it when I play with you girl, don't you!"

"Oh yes, you're a warrior conquer me love!" She cried out in pleasure as she experienced her first orgasm in months. Darien kept going through her orgasm adding to the pleasure until he finally came spilling his seed inside of her. He lowered her the few inches she was off the ground.

"Oh shit we're doing this again tomorrow night and I'll kill you if you don't come." Serena lowered her skirt and walked out. She hadn't even bothered to wear panties, so hell bent on getting what she wanted she didn't want any time wasted. Darien watched her go.

"I'll definitely be here."

* * *

"Preserve and your plans willwork out eventually Sailor Moon Says!" 

"At least we hope that's true SailorVenus adds!"


	28. The Accident

"The Accident"

To my Reviewers: I'm so sorry it has taken me eight months to update, but at least I'm still updating however long it takes, and I worked my ass off. I think I wrote a pretty long chapter for you guys. It took hours but I did it. Also you should note that everything is always shorter when you upload it. So I hope you enjoy it and give a detailed review, I can't wait to hear from you all. So thank you all for sticking with me this far. Any updates for other Sailor Moon Fanfics will probably come when I'm finally on Christmas break. Enjoy!

* * *

"Won't be long now before I'm a father," Darien realized happily.

"Yep not long."

"What is your business with these young girls?" They looked at the police officer.

"Tutoring," Darien and Andrew answered as they pointed to the books among the food.

"Tutoring a pregnant teenager and her friend."

"Why yes sir, wouldn't it stand to reason that with her impending arrival of motherhood that she would need extra help to keep up. Education is very important and what will she tell her child when they ask did she complete High School?" The policeman was silent for a moment as he thought.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." They nodded and walked away. Truthfully they were studying. Soon Mina and Yaten arrived with more books and ordered food.

"Finals are a bitch," Mina muttered eating a fry.

"Yes, how was football practice?"

"Oh very good actually we're working more closely as a team. We'll be having tryouts again in April after we get back from school and we'll have to get them working with us as a team. How's swimming?"

"Great, coach is working us just as hard as before, I'm just glad even pregnant as I am, I can still swim. I miss diving though."

"Well don't worry at least after these tests we can relax even though we have to go to school. And not long now until August."

"Ugh, I wish we had an American school year. We'd get Two and a half months off and we wouldn't have to have anything to do with school if we didn't want it too." Mina and Lita nodded. "Lita how's wrestling?" Lita chuckled.

"They're all officially afraid of me, coach says next year he promises to actually let me participate in a higher weight class where my opponent is more than easy to beat."

"Good for you." Serena sat back and burped before yawning.

"I'm done studying I'm tired." They nodded and packed up. Serena, Lita, and Mina got into her car.

"Maybe I should drive," Lita told her as she yawned at a light a few blocks later.

"No, I'm good, I can make it home all right."

"No, you're going to stay and rest over my house or you let me drive and I'll just have your driver take me home," Lita told her.

"All right when we get to Mina's we'll switch places."

"Thank you." She was about to drive when a car plowed into her's from behind. Her car shot forward and was hit by another car causing them to tumble. And the first car that had hit them initially peeled off towards the highway out of Tokyo.

"Serena!"

"Lita!"

"Mina!" Andrew jumped out of the passenger seat of Darien's car as he too got out. Yaten who was in his car ahead of them was already out and running towards the wrecked vehicle.

"Call an ambulance!" Darien was already dialing the number. The car was smoking and they couldn't see any of the three girls.

"Move, move!" The fire department began to prepare to get them out.

"The driver is pregnant," Darien told them. They nodded and hurried to get them out. Lita was the first to be pulled out.

"Is she the pregnant one?" They asked.

"No, Serena is six months pregnant," Andrew told him as he followed Lita to the Ambulance and got in." Next to be pulled out was Mina, and Yaten followed in his car when the traffic opened up for them. Darien waited on pens and needles, as Serena was the one that was trapped. There was so much blood her entire stomach as cut off. A cry escaped from his lips, he was so afraid of losing his family again.

"Where's the baby?" Darien watched in shocked as they lifted her up into the ambulance and an EMT pulled out a small lump that he couldn't focus on as he went to his car, he had to get to the hospital with Serena. He had to make sure she was alive. When he got in his car he gripped the steering wheel and drove off despite the cop now regulating traffic.

"Please live," Darien whispered as he speeded after the ambulance. He was forced to wait in the waiting room with Andrew and Yaten who had heard nothing from the doctors. They waited for hours before they remembered to call their parents apologizing profusely for not calling sooner as they were in shock having been in a different lane when they saw the accident. If Darien thought he had caused a scene when he first arrived it was nothing compared to the scene Serena and Mina's fathers caused, but Kenji out did Mr. Aino. They closed off a whole wing for them and they went up to that waiting room to wait for them though they were all in surgery.

"Why are you two still here?" Kenji asked Andrew and Darien.

"We saw it happen, we're staying to make sure they're okay especially Lita, she's got no family."

"Yeah," Darien agreed.

"Its okay Mr. Tsukino, Darien's Serena's tutor along with Mina and Lita. Andrew and I were helping Darien by helping them because they have finals coming up and they're harder than ever."

"What happen out there?" Ikuko sobbed.

"Really don't know, I mean everything was fine, Serena was dropping Mina and Lita off on her way home. We were all heading the same direction until the light. Serena did everything correctly hell I don't even think the light was green when the car smashed into her's from behind knocking them into traffic. It sped off."

"You got at the license plate right?"

"I wish," Darien said balling his hands into fists. "It was terrible I don't think anybody could take their eyes off a tumbling car. I couldn't even tell you the color of the other car it happened so fast."

"Oh God Kenji, she might lose the baby, she'll be devastated!" Ikuko cried. Sammy comforted his mother. Darien didn't bother to give them all the gory details her mother didn't need to hear them.

"I know one thing," Darien said after lifting his head up from his hands.

"What?" Kenji asked.

"If we didn't see it the camera at the lights did."

"I knew you were good for something," Kenji told him. "You'll all help me let's go." He snapped his fingers and they automatically followed him including Mr. Aino leaving the women and Sammy. They came back up though after a few minutes.

"What problem with your plans?" Ikuko asked spiteful that he would rather take revenge than to wait and hear about his daughter.

"No, we realized we needed to wait and see what happens to them, I need to know she's okay, she's my princess," Kenji told her trying to show and hide his emotions at the same time. It wasn't working out well for him. It would have mattered little though Darien, Andrew, and Yaten had tears in their eyes. Mr. Aino was trying to stay tough. It was another few minutes when the keisatsu arrived to interview everyone.

"These boys were at the scene," Mr. Aino told them. They nodded and they went off to talk to the police. While they were talking to the men a doctor appeared.

"Doctor are they going to be all right?" Kenji asked. The Doctor sighed.

"I'm the surgeon for Lita Kino."

"She doesn't have parents my wife and I look after her medically now." He nodded.

"Well she's going to be fine, she's a fighter, there was a little internal bleeding in her stomach, and she broke her right arm, I'm afraid she won't be wrestling for quite sometime if I read her file right."

"You did," Andrew told him before either Kenji or Ikuko could speak. He nodded.

"And you are?"

"Just a friend, I was at the scene of the crime." He nodded in understanding. Often times someone was in here because they had helped someone and they wanted to make sure they were okay and couldn't just walk away yet.

"They're bringing her up now, she won't be awake though until morning." They nodded as he walked away. There was only one nurse nearby if they had any questions, but more appeared with Lita. Everyone went in to see her, but Andrew was the one waiting by her bed since the others were waiting to see about Mina and Serena.

"Wait before you go, does anyone have Type O blood?" The nurse asked. "Serena needs a blood transfusion." They were all happy perhaps she would pull through like Lita, but they still hadn't heard about Mina.

"Lita does, but she obviously can't give blood. Sammy and I are type AB," Ikuko told her.

"And you Mr. Tsukino?"

"I am, I gave Serena a transfusion when she was a baby, but she had an allergic reaction and nearly died must be something in my blood." She nodded.

"Perhaps you know someone?"

"Are they all right!" Raye exclaimed at the door. Everyone backed up letting Ami and Raye in followed by Chad and her grandfather.

"Serena needs a blood transfusion are any of you Type O?" Ikuko asked.

"No," They said.

"Oh there must be someone else in our family who has Type O," Kenji fumed racking his brain as he pulled out his phone.

"Try Amara she's on your side of the family," Ikuko told him. He nodded and tried Amara, she was horrified to hear what happen, but unfortunately she was not type O. However they were in luck as Michelle chimed in that she was Type O. "Amara where are you guys?"

"We're in Kyoto now for my race tonight, but we'll be there in twenty minutes," Amara told him over the phone she already had her keys and was pushing Michelle out the door. "See you when we get there." She hung up and through the phone on the couch before shutting the door. She ran back in realizing it was her cell phone and they were in a hotel suite not at home.

"Well?" Ikuko asked as he hung up.

"They're in Kyoto, Amara will have Michelle here in twenty minutes. Can she wait that long?" Everyone looked at the nurse who nodded.

"I'll go tell the doctor." She hurried off and entered the emergency room.

"Nurse where's the blood?" She asked.

"Coming sir, none of her family were a match, but a distant relative had a friend who was they should be here in twenty minutes. You'll have to get her through this with the last bag." She sighed and nodded as she worked. They hooked up the last bag. Amara and Michelle were there within twenty minutes as promised the nurse began immediately to get blood from her.

"We're going to take more than a pint, so we'll give you a room to rest in, you're going to feel sick for a few days." Michelle nodded.

"Thank you for doing this," Ikuko told Michelle.

"No problem Serena is my friend she's like a cousin to me." Ikuko nodded and felt bad that they had previously shunned Amara for her sexual preference and were even worst to Michelle about it in the end.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Michelle told her. Amara stood at the door having come from seeing Lita.

"That means a lot, Aunt Ikuko." Ikuko jumped startled by her niece on her husband's side.

"You're welcome Amara, but I was wrong, and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did." Amara shook her head.

"You only stopped talking you didn't demand we go away and never speak to you or Serena again. Which reminds me how did you get my cell phone number?"

"As hypocritical as it is when Kenji wants something even from the people he claims to hate he doesn't want to waste any time looking for you." Amara shook her head.

"I should have known." Michelle nodded her agreement. They heard the others asking questions and they left Michelle's room to go see. Mr. Aino was speaking with the doctor.

"She was bleeding in her frontal lobe, we corrected it and she should be as good as new when this is all over. Otherwise she has sustained no other injuries except for some cuts and bruises, your daughter is going to be fine Mr. and Mrs. Aino." They both sat down relieved that Mina was okay even though she had surgery.

"She's going to be pissed about her hair," Yaten said trying to lighten the mood. Everyone chuckled, but it sounded forced for them all. Mr. and Mrs. Aino soon retreated into their daughter's room and Yaten stood outside the door trying to pretend as if he cared more for Serena who gave him a reason to be there.

"Stay cool, she's going to be fine," Darien told him, but Yaten could see he was more worried about Serena.

"Are you saying that to me or yourself?" Yaten asked him quietly.

"I'm not even sure anymore, I still don't even know about my son." Yaten nodded and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He felt for Darien, he couldn't imagine, what Serena must have looked like coming out of the car and she was pregnant. It was midnight when the surgeon came up.

"Are you Tsukino-san?" Kenji and Ikuko nodded as Sammy stood behind them and Darien lurked behind them as well. Yaten also perked up. Ami and Raye came out of Lita's room where Andrew was still siting.

"How is my daughter?" Ikuko asked.

"She's going to make a full recovery. It took so long because she lost a lot of blood and we had to do some reconstructive surgery on her stomach. You should know that her stomach was sheared off." They gasped in shock.

"So the baby is dead?" Ikuko asked. The doctor shrugged.

"I've only dealt with Serena, you'll have to go see if a baby came in. I did notice she had been pregnant and the way she looked I imagine so. I had to keep her entrails from spilling out, she should be dead, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, I would count the blessings you did get even if she lost the baby. Um…she can still have kids, actually because the baby had pushed all her organs back that saved her from any major organs from being destroyed. The baby saved her. She had so head trauma that took twenty eight stitches not including the two hundred and forty we put in her stomach alone. She lost a lot of blood, we have a pint from the donor already going, but she's going to need more, just to be safe I would look for a second donor in the family or friend. She's not in the clear yet, she could start bleeding internally even as she heals. Otherwise she should make a full recovery with a scar to remember it all." Darien didn't wait to see Serena as he rushed off down the hall.

"Where is he going?" Ikuko asked.

"No where," Yaten told them. "He just needs some air, he's relieved that she's all right, its not everyday your student gets run over." They nodded.

"Kenji let's go see about the baby the girls will look over Serena."

"The baby is dead, we'll go to the morgue tomorrow, I've had enough for today, I just want to see Serena, she is what matters." Ikuko nodded as she cried though normal circumstances would have had her checking the nursery or morgue, but than again what was normal about the circumstances.

* * *

Darien breathed hard as he made it down to the E.R., he was a medical student after all and he had friends working in the hospital.

"Ryoko!" He called. Ryoko turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Darien, what's up?" He looked around and pulled her into a supply closet. "What's going on?"

"Ryoko, you know my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah that little blond chick that's going to get your ass sent to jail."

"Yeah that's the one, she was just in that bad car accident." Ryoko looked horrified.

"She wasn't the one we sent up for brain surgery was she?"

"No, she was the one with the cut off stomach."

"I'm so sorry Darien, did she make it, I've been meaning to go check up on those girls."

"Doctor says she has a chance at making a full recovery, but I need to know did they bring the baby in." Ryoko suddenly understood. Now that one was okay he had to seek out the other.

"I'm not sure, they did bring a baby in, but I didn't know who, I think he was labeled an orphan, he might have lived, but he might be dead, he was premature that was for sure. I can get you into the maternity ward, I know a nurse, she'll know about every baby that comes in and won't say anything to the satsu." Darien thanked her.

"I owe you a huge favor." Ryoko said nothing as they went up to the maternity ward after dressing Darien in scrubs.

"Ryoko, what are you doing here, who is your friend?"

"Kotone, we have an emergency is there some place private we can talk." She looked around and nodded pulling them into yet another supply closet.

"What's going on?" Ryoko hurried explained about the baby boy.

"Ah so he does have a mother, I thought I would be happy, but now I'm sad."

"Why?" Darien asked. "Is he dead?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?" Darien asked. "What do you mean not yet?"

"Well he's very weak, the doctors give him a few days and if he's really strong a month at the most." Darien finally let the rest of his tears fall.

"I'm sorry Darien." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Does he have a name?" Kotone asked.

"Yes, Daichi Tsukino."

"He doesn't have your last name," Kotone commented.

"Yet, we were going to change it when she was of age." They nodded.

"Shall I make his birth certificate? Kotone asked.

"No, I don't want her parents to know I was ever here. They can't know he's my son." They nodded.

"Well we had better use this time for you to see them, and I want you to keep me posted on when she wakes up, I want to make sure they meet each other before he goes." Darien nodded to Kotone. She easily retrieved Daichi from the nursery and Darien got a quiet room to himself that no one would enter. Ryoko kept watch for him just in case her parents showed up. Daichi was small and fragile he technically should have been in an incubator, but there was no hope for him, but they gave him oxygen. He didn't move, but lay there just struggling to take every breath. Darien kissed his forehead.

"Don't you dare leave before your mommy holds you in her arms Daichi, you saved her life, so hang onto yours, maybe even open those eyes of yours." Kotone poked her head in the room.

"Don't keep him out of the incubator too long we want him comfortable." Darien nodded as he made sure the oxygen was still in his nose. Kotone left back out. Soon Darien placed him back in his incubator to give him every chance to stay alive until Serena woke up. He talked to him and held his hand. It was morning when Ryoko came in and woke him up.

"I went to check on Serena for you, but I never made it her, parents are on their way back from the morgue." Darien looked alarmed. They took Daichi back to the nursery where he got his third feeding that morning. He hid and went out the back way he was caught by Yaten.

"Come on Darien we're going to see if the baby is in the nursery." Darien took off the scrubs over his outer clothing and nodded. Kotone noticed him enter with Yaten as she talked with Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino.

"Look I found wandering around," Yaten told them. They just looked at him and turned back to Kotone.

"Can we see him?" Ikuko asked still sad that he was going to die. They all walked to a window as she went inside and pushed his incubator closer. She came back out.

"I hate to bother you, but we need a name for this little boy to put on his birth certificate."

"Oh right Kenji Tsukino," Kenji told him. Ikuko just stared at him.

"No!" Darien exclaimed immediately, his son would be named what he and Serena had chosen together not after Kenji who was being opportunistic.

"Who are you to tell me no, get out of here."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukino, I think what Darien is trying to say is that Serena was just telling us she wanted to name him Daichi, that's what she had finally settled on."

"His name is Kenji Tsukino," He told the nurse. Darien was furious as Yaten made him go see Serena, telling him, he would try and change Kenji's mind. Darien hurried back to the deserted wing to visit Serena. She looked a mess when he walked in. He looked around the room seeing no one for once he gently kissed her just as the toilet flushed. He stood up straight and moved away just watching her. Amara came out of the bathroom.

"No need to pretend, Serena has made me well aware of the nature of your relationship. Is the baby alive or dead?" He noticed that Amara kept her voice down low. That meant that there was still someone around who would tell on them.

"Alive for now, but he'll be dead soon," Darien told her quietly without reacting.

"What name did you guys decide on?" Amara asked sitting down.

"Daichi, but her father is down there now trying to make it Kenji, thankfully the nurse knows me."

"Damn him, I'll go see what I can do." He nodded and silently thanked her. Michelle came in looking ill and he gave her the seat Amara had just vacated only moments ago.

"Thanks, how is she?"

"Amara didn't say, but she looks all right, I just got here."

"Where is Amara?"

"Stopping Mr. Tsukino from naming the baby after himself, his name is suppose to be Daichi."

"Daichi its beautiful," Michelle commented. Darien nodded.

"I thought so too, hell of a lot better than Kenji." He put his hand in Serena's and Michelle smiled at him.

"True, I suggested Daiki to her."

"Oh you did, she was absolute on that one for awhile, but she heard Daichi one day and we just knew that was it. She sewed a pillow with his name on it.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely in love with the name Daichi." Darien nodded. Amara came back in looking thoroughly pissed.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"The nurse put Daichi on the certificate instead of Kenji, he was so furious he went to the hospital head and we all argued before he paid him, so her son is now named Kenji instead of Daichi like she wanted. Everyone looked at Serena sadly.

"I'll take care of it," Darien said, but he didn't leave as he squeezed Serena's hand. He left when they came back and spent more time with Daichi after checking on Raye and Ami who were surprised that Kenji had gone behind his daughter's back and changed the name of her dying son. She had been really adamant about naming her son Daichi.

* * *

"I'm going to go get some food from the cafeteria," Amy told Raye as she passed Lita's door.

"All right bring me back some noodles." Amy nodded and got into the elevator. She was surprised to see Diamond in the elevator looking just as gorgeous as the day she saw him in the café. She didn't speak to him though except to say hello.

"What floor?"

"Huh?" Amy made the mistake of looking into gorgeous violent eyes and soft long platinum blond hair with a light blue color to it. He smiled at her.

"I asked you what floor."

"Oh, Ground."

"Excellent, I was just heading there to grab a bite to eat myself." She smiled back at him.

"So why are you here?" Ami asked a few seconds of silence, which was what he was counting on as he pushed the button, he had just been going up to see if he could catch one of them alone and he had quicker than he had expected.

"Oh I just came from seeing my poor grandfather, he's so sick and has no company, and since today I didn't have school I thought it would be nice to come visit him."

"That was very kind and sweet of you," Ami told him. "What school did you say you went too?"

"I didn't, I don't go to school around here," Diamond lied. "I have some family here I come stay with from time to time. My mother drives me up here from Nagoya when she has time, but otherwise, I use up the money I saved for the bus just for grandfather."

"Oh and what does your mother do?" Ami asked.

"She's a nurse at a free clinic there and works long hours."

"And your father?"

"He left us to persue a career in the art of music. He's not doing so well in America."

"Is his last name Mizuno?" Ami asked. Diamond shook his head.

"No, my father is American originally and his family now has an American name, I don't have anymore relatives in Japan on my father's side." Ami smiled grateful he wasn't a brother. Diamond took a chance and hit the stop button, so that they were stuck between 18th floor and the 17th floor. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy, I guess that comes with being smart." Ami chuckled.

"Its quite all right, they'll be along soon enough to get the elevator going again." She talked to the person on the phone before hanging up.

"We had better sit this will take awhile their mechanic isn't exactly around."

"Oh what a shame," Diamond told her knowing full well he had long since had Sapphire tie the mechanic up for a while.

"How old did you say you were?" Diamond put a hand to his lip as if embarrassed forgetting he had a little fuzz he hadn't shaved especially when Ami was the trickiest of all the girls.

"I'm sixteen almost seventeen," Diamond told her. "My mom says I'm just growing faster than all the others that's all."

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were embarrassed by your mustache. I think it's sexy." Diamond was already congratulating himself in his head.

"Oh you do."

"Yes." They stared at each other for a long moment Diamond mirroring a look that could only mean and smoothly went in for the kiss. Firm lips met soft ones. At first the kisses were tentative like he had never kissed a girl before, but than she responded well to it and he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Amy tried to pull back, but he held her chin in place. They always fought back just for a little while as the shock of the control he now had over them rushed through their body. Yes, he was a master in his art and he never failed.

"Amy Mizuno!" Dr. Mizuno screeched, as the elevator doors opened onto the 16th floor neither of them had noticed when it had begun to move again. Diamond released himself inside her as the feeling of sweet success came over him one virgin down and four girls to go.

"Oh my God, your mother works here." Diamond acted like a nervous teen as he pulled out and pulled his pants up quickly running out and heading straight for the stairs as Dr. Mizuno hit him. She got in the elevator yelling at Amy who straightened herself out and stepped off the elevator at her mother's insistence. "Get to my office I am not done with you, sex in the elevators at the hospital!" Amy walked down the hall slight ashamed before she quickly turned around catching the door. "What are you doing?"

"I forgot my panties." Dr. Mizuno just looked positively scandalized as Amy grabbed her panties and she pulled her down the hall by her hair. "Mom please not so fast I'm in pain."

"Your first time and you were in an elevator!" Dr. Mizuno pulled harder towards her office.

* * *

"Holy shit, did you guys hear what happen?" The nurses were changing Mina, Lita, and Serena so everyone was in the waiting room. Mrs. Tsukino thankfully had gone home to care for Sammy while Mr. Tsukino was actually way on business after the incident with Daichi. Mr. and Mrs. Aino had also been forced to go back to work giving Yaten some alone time with Mina until Amy had wanted to sit with her.

"What happen Chad?" Greg asked. He had heard from Dr. Mizuno what had happened and came to see about the girls.

"Amy got caught fucking some blond guy in the elevator by her mother about thirty minutes ago.

"What!" Everyone had jumped up now in complete shock.

"Oh shit I don't think I can breath," Andrew said. They had tried to get Amy laid by Greg and some blond guy walks into the elevator and next thing you know she was no longer a virgin.

"You're sure about this?" Greg asked.

"Was it some pervert?" Raye asked. "Was it rape?" She couldn't believe Amy had, had sex with somebody before marriage.

"No," Chad shook his head furiously. "The nurse said that Amy told her mother it was some boy visiting his grandfather from Nagoya, but she's not giving any names. Nurse also said she heard them all the way down the hall just before Dr. Mizuno started freaking out and yelling. And I heard all this while she was on the phone with her niece. They're going to start calling her Elevator Amy because she's easy to get into."

"Damn," Darien said. Chad nodded. Yaten whistled.

"Her reputation is trashed."

"You're telling me," Raye told him. They heard the ding of the elevator and everybody sat on the couches trying to act natural as they read magazines. Amy appeared looking slightly sullen.

"So I guess you heard," Amy said looking at them.

"Who hasn't heard is more like it." Raye smacked Chad. "Sorry." He buried himself into his magazine. Greg to say the least was pissed.

"I'll see you guys later, tell them I stopped by to say hey and the lilies are from me," Greg told Darien.

"Yeah sure man." He nodded and put his jacket on before leaving. He was about to take the elevator before he turned and went down the stairs. Amy sighed than frowned. They all pretended not to notice as she sat down and they made small talk with each other before Darien left again. He had only come to check on Serena and he had. Raye wanted more detail out of Amy and Andrew didn't comment when she described Diamond.

"Never thought I would ever thank that bastard," Andrew muttered as he texted Darien. He started chuckling for the first time in hours as Darien replied back LMAO.

* * *

"I do hope she wakes up soon," Mina commented. Lita and her were doing very well and had gone home a week ago and little Daichi was barely hanging on. Everyone was anxious that Serena see him before he passed on even though no treatment was working for him and no one had held him at Kotone's insistence that Serena be the only one to hold him since there was no father.

"She will I can feel it," Darien told them before they were forced to leave for the night.

* * *

"Serena!" Ikuko exclaimed rushing into the room. She had been alerted immediately to Serena waking up. Kenji hurried in after her along with Sammy, they kissed her gently though she had to push them off a little. "Sorry."

"Its okay, how is Mina and Lita?" She asked. She felt like she had woke up from a long nap, and she was too afraid to ask about her baby. Normally she would have wondered about Darien, but the roses reminded her that he was always there if not physically.

" Fine dear they've already gone home." There was a small knock on the door and when Serena saw a glass case she smile for the first time knowing it was her son.

"Oh there's little Kenji," Kenji said.

"Kenji?" Serena asked.

"Yes, Kenji Tsukino," Kenji replied.

"What!" Serena thundered even though it hurt. She didn't care her son was suppose to be named Daichi. "My son's name is Daichi not Kenji, Daichi is what I want." Kenji looked hurt.

"Well its too late now." Serena fumed.

"Please calm down Serena your hurt, Kenji is a lovely name for him." Serena became calm only because she wanted to hear what the nurse had to say about her son.

"Can I hold him or does he have to stay in the incubator?"

"You can hold him," Kotone told her. "Why don't we give them time alone?" They nodded and left out, though Ikuko pushed Kenji out. The nurse carefully took Daichi out of the incubator. Serena held him and kissed his forehead, she noticed he didn't respond to her voice or kisses. She was just so grateful he survived.

"What's wrong with him?" Serena asked.

"I'm really sorry, but he doesn't have much longer to live."

"What?" Serena asked quietly. Kotone explained more thoroughly.

"But he's held onto life this long all so you can hurt him, his Daddy has been with him since day one telling him to keep holding on and that you would wake up soon. We thought he might make a recovery last week when he started moving whenever he was held by his father, but he's gotten weaker this week." Serena felt tears feel her eyes and fall on his forehead.

"Daichi," She whispered looking down at him. He moved his head and opened his eyes, they looked just like his father. A smiled seemed to form on his lips as he looked at her and she looked back at him and smiled. Kotone took a picture, but neither noticed. She kissed his forehead.

"Your very lucky you were pregnant Ms. Tsukino, Daichi saved your life."

"And now he can't share it for much longer."

"No, but he's too underdeveloped and with the accident his organs will fail and it will be painful." Serena looked back at her son who was blinking as he stared up at her.

"Its okay Daichi you can go to a better place now, just promise me you'll come back. We'll let this body of yours have the name Kenji, so you can keep your name next time. Come back to Daddy and I we will wait for you." She kissed him and when she pulled back his eyes were closed and he had stopped breathing just as the incubator went off. The nurses called it in, but the nurses on the floor were too late and Kotone knew it because she didn't move having gotten one last picture as Serena kissed her son goodbye. They took him away and Serena cried. She pushed her father off.

"Don't touch me."

"What?"

"You heard me, you took the one thing I would ever do for my son away from me."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Oh so I suppose insisting they put Kenji on his birth certificate when I'm sure Amara or my friends told you I was dead set on naming him Daichi, I never thought I would hate you for being an opportunist." She cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Kenji you should be ashamed of yourself, you told me, she had told you, she was going to choose Kenji."

"Well I'm not Kenji is a great name."

"Than you should have let me name Sammy that," Ikuko told him. Kenji left out exasperated. He brought back flowers, but Serena could not be placated until she told them to all go home, because she needed to be alone. That's when Darien finally got a chance to come visit her thanks to his hospital connections. She told him what she told Daichi or little Kenji.

"We will wait for him than." He kissed her forehead. Serena nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"Did you hear the news about Amy?" Darien asked.

"Mina could wait to tell me about elevator Amy." Darien chuckled, as did she as a hand went to her stomach as it caused some pain.

"We might be able to be together now." Serena rolled her eyes.

"What would you guys do without me, you have to get her and Greg back together, she'll merely send Diamond to jail. He lied about her age and fucked her within minutes of meeting her. She's got him hook line and sinker. No, it has to be Greg, Greg I do believe she has feelings for. The more feelings she has for him the less likely she is to turn him in and she won't want to get caught by her own crusade."

"Of course you're right again." Serena nodded only slightly her head still hurt a little.

"Can you get the nurse to give me some morphine, the pain is starting again."

"All right, I'll be right back." He kissed her again before leaving out. They gave her a shot of morphine and she felt better. However it also made her sleepy and she was out five minutes later.

* * *

"Never have sex in the elevator that is inside a buiding where your parent(s) are likely to show up, Sailor Moon Says!"


	29. Pain

Pain

"I can't get near those three," Diamond frowned. Beryl leaned against her car and chuckled.

"I guess it's not so easy is it?" Beryl asked mockingly. "I tell yah what I'll let you slide on Serena, but only because she has extensive injuries and they will be awhile, I don't have a while." Diamond glared at her.

"Shut up you bitch…and where did you get that new car?" Beryl smirked and merely glanced at the brand new car she was leaning on.

"Oh this old thing?" Beryl asked. "I just pulled this out of Daddy's garage."

"Oh yeah I'm sure," Diamond said not believing it for a moment. "What happened to that Red car you had?"

"It was a dump so I trashed in some third world country for three times the price my dad paid when he bought it." Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"That's ridiculous it's a third world country, who there has that much money to spend on your fucking car?" Diamond asked.

"You'd be surprised how much a crook is willing to pay." Diamond rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Well aren't you just a gentleman, the least you could do is offer me one." Diamond blew smoke in her face before he through the pack at her. Beryl coughed a little before taking out a cigarette, she sauntered over to Diamond sitting on the hood of his own car. He lit her cigarette for her before she sauntered back to her own car hood.

"Beryl you're such a fucking slut," Emerald commented as she walked over and leaned against Diamond kissing him. "Good morning baby." Diamond didn't say anything lost in thought.

"Can it bitch, I'm sick of your little remarks," Beryl retorted as she took a drag on her cigarette.

"I hope Sapphire's got some ideas, this is a tough one, but I will win this bet Beryl."

"Of course you will," Beryl told him smirking as Sapphire drove into the College parking lot with Prisma next to him.

"How goes the bet?" Sapphire asked Diamond. "I already heard about Elevator Amy." He chuckled along with Prisma.

"Amy was easy, but ever since that freak accident it has been harder to get near them. You got any ideas?" Sapphire thought for a moment as he stood up in his car and leaned against the window, since the top was down, Prisma stood up behind him. Diamond wasn't worried about Prisma telling the girls, that went against the rules of dating Sapphire and they were in love, she wouldn't ruin their relationship.

"I for one am glad those three bitches got run over," Beryl told them. "That bitch had some nerve dating my Darien."

"Oh please he was never yours and face it you're never going to get him back," Emerald told her. "You haven't got a chance in hell."

"Hmph! Who are you to tell me I've got no chance in hell, your man doesn't even touch you, because he's too busy fucking other women as sport. Which can only mean you're not giving him what he needs, why don't you learn to pleasure him like I can." Emerald glared and attacked Beryl pulling her hair. Sapphire and Prisma laughed at them.

"Come on, I need some place more, quiet, I need to think," Diamond told them annoyed with Emerald and Beryl. Sapphire and Prisma walked off with Diamond leaving the two to duke it out on their own.

* * *

"Serena, you need to put away all this baby stuff," Kenji told her walking into her room with her mother, who was bringing in her mail having been talking to Serena a moment ago.

"Kenji!" Ikuko exclaimed. "The funeral was a week ago, show some compassion." Kenji looked at his wife.

"What's the point of keeping this stuff around she's not pregnant, and he's not in the hospital." Serena remained silent listening to them argue. She looked down at the little pillow with Daichi stitched into it and a few tears dropped. Also in her lap was the picture the nurse had taken when he opened his eyes for her. Thankfully she didn't look so gruesome by then; it was also the picture they used at the funeral. Of course the funeral wasn't very long, what was there to say about a baby boy who held onto his life so that his mother could hold him as his father did and love him. He was in her heart forever. It saddened her that Darien had to hide in the back at his own son's funeral and she know it pained him too. They hadn't seen each other since she left the hospital.

"Dad!" They both stopped arguing and looked at her. "I will not be putting Daichi's things away, I want to be reminded of him. Stop treating him as if he never existed! If Sammy or I died you would not erase us, I will not erase him."

"You mean Kenji." Serena made an exasperated noise.

"Get out Kenji, just get out," Ikuko told him angrily. Serena turned over in bed and curled up without too much pain hugging the little pillow. Ikuko set her mail on the table and sat on the bed beside her.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into your father, these last few months have changed him greatly. We've all changed; I'm just sorry your father has changed for the worst."

"It's not your fault mum," Serena told her. She turned slightly so she could see her mother. "Dad's always been a bit distance and an opportunist. For the longest time we have all conformed to a way of life he was okay with and when he is no longer content he makes threats. Just like when he wasn't pleased my school performance." Serena looked her mother deep in the eyes. "Mother you have to face, that you and Daddy spend a lot of time away from home, and that at this point in all our lives we each have a separate life. If things hadn't played out like they did you two may have never known about the baby. Mommy I had hoped this wouldn't happen, but you have finally come home not recognized your family. You two don't know Sammy and I as well as you think anymore, but we know you two well enough. This family lives two lives each and I was hoping to change that with Daichi but now I know it won't happen."

"Serena I know we all lead separate lives I've realized that, but we can still come together I know it." Serena shook her head and wiped her tears.

"No mommy, we won't, you will see in time, you will see that Dad isn't the man you married, but really I think you've known for a long time now that he's not the same person. Not since Sammy was a baby." Ikuko just stared at Serena who looked at her blinking away some tears before she left out to think over what her daughter had told her. She looked at her bedroom door, Sammy's door, and Serena's. What did she know about her family anymore? Had she been the mother they deserved or one of those snobs who puts their children off on other people? No surely she had been around much more in their younger years, right? Yes, she had completely handed the reins over to Kenji when Serena was born and took them back six years later only to have Sammy and only semi give them up till Sammy was six as well. She had known everything about them than, she had been their word, now only four years later she had completely lost touch with them. Ikuko knocked on Sammy's door and entered his room only to find it empty. She went downstairs and found him working hard for both him and Serena.

"Sammy?" Sammy looked up and stopped working when he saw his mother's face. He knew what she had to say, Serena had been saying she would tell them for a bit now, mainly because mom would play more interference between her and their father.

"You're not a bad mother."

"How did you know?" Ikuko asked.

"Serena's been wanting to say something for awhile, I was kind of afraid about a divorce, but lately everything has been so screwed up I wonder if that would be best for us all," Sammy told her as she came over and hugged him. "But really mom you're not the bad parent, you've always been there for us when we needed it, but Serena and I have realized now that dad's love revolves around the material things and our success, if we do not succeed we're simply not his family. Daichi wasn't strong to survive he lost father's love especially when his love didn't save him."

"Oh baby."

Serena got out of bed and locked her door, surgery had given her back her figure, and thankfully she might even be able to have children again, but she knew it would be harder. But she would never give up, she would have Daichi back, and Darien would be his father. She opened her bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and drank it straight, frowning the entire time.

"Ahhhh…shit," Serena muttered quietly as she hung her head and put the back to her hand to her lips. She burped after a moment. Now that the pills weren't keeping her loopy she needed another route, and that was alcohol. She was frequently eating breath mints and brushing her teeth to get rid of the smell. Darien wouldn't approve of her drinking like this, none of her friends would. The only people that knew were Amara and Michelle, and she accidentally got caught. She had promised Amara it would stop, but she knew it wouldn't not until Daichi was growing inside her once more. She finished off her bottle and looked up to see Luna jump through her window and stare at me.

"Oh Luna, how did this happen to me, everything was perfect and now…." Serena zoned out for a moment. "Now everything is screwed up." Serena let her tears spill down her face. She hid the bottle among a stash of other empty bottles, before opening her last bottle she had to get Sammy to get her more. With the last bottle she crawled into bed and lay down taking a drink as she stared at the baby bed. Her new cell phone rang but she didn't bother to pick it up, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Serena didn't know when it got darker, but when she did notice she was quite sober again. A knock sounded on her door. She barely had time to push the empty whiskey bottle under her pillow when her dad walked in.

"Serena, get up and come have breakfast, you will eat at the dinner table from now on or I will be sending you off to school in Switzerland." Serena turned over and glared at her father.

"Than I guess you'll just have to be sending me to Switzerland," Serena told him defiantly. Kenji looked angry.

"Serena, you get downstairs for dinner this instant and you had better get rid of all this baby stuff for talking to me like you did." He left out and slammed the door. Serena didn't budge that day or for the next two months, only leaving to complete the school exams she missed, but otherwise she did her work from home.

"You're leaving?" Ikuko asked. She had been spending more time at home as of late while Kenji spent more time away when he wanted to send Serena away to Switzerland. "You're in your uniform as well."

"Swimming starts soon and you have to actually attend, I don't want to miss it and there's a school trip today as well, I will be back in four days."

"And where are you going?" Ikuko asked.

"School is taking a trip to Korea." Serena pulled out the permission slip and Ikuko looked it over and signed it.

"Well I'm glad you're getting out baby," Ikuko told her. She kissed her forehead. Serena kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mom, I will see you." Serena left out. The valet brought around her Aston Martin a replacement car, for the one she had lost. She popped the trunk and the maids came out with her luggage and one carryon bag. She got in the driver's seat and soon drove off quickly, she easily avoided the street she had, had her accident on and soon was on the highway out of Japan completely bypassing the school. She didn't want to lie to her mother, but she would never approve of her going off to Fukushima where she had purchased a nice mountain home away from everyone on Mt. Zao. Only the very rich owned anything up there. Her home was simple and she had planned for it to be a place where Daichi, Darien, and herself could go to be a family. Her cell phone rang.

"Thanks for covering for me Lita, I just really need this, right now, I have we have…" Serena got a little choked up.

"It's okay Sere, I know, Mina and I understand, you just go and fix your relationship, okay?"

"Thank you, you guys." After a moment Serena hung up and wiped her tears. She took several deep breaths and looked at the picture of her and Daichi with his eyes open, and whispered, "Soon baby."

"You really think she's going up there to meet him?" Mina asked.

"Yes, I do, I really think she's on her way to healing."

"I sure do hope so, I mean weeks of not talking to us and acting like a zombie before and after exams and than suddenly she needs this favor."

"Hey guys!" Mina and Lita jumped.

"Oh hey Ami," They greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing I've just got done busting this pervert."

"You find your pervert yet?" Mina asked.

"My pervert?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, remember why everyone is calling you elevator Ami?" Mina asked as some girls walked by, making them giggle and stare at Ami while gossiping.

"He was sixteen."

"Oh please, if you think some sixteen year old boy knows how to fuck you in the elevator you're wrong," said a girl who had lost a boyfriend to Ami. "You got played you nosy bitch, no doubt he in particular is high fiving his buddies for taking your virginity. Frankly I'm glad you got played its refreshing to know the assholes got you, it's sweet revenge even if I didn't plan it."

"Yeah, couldn't have planned it better," said another bitter girl. They walked off laughing. Ami frowned angrily and turned on her hill taking her things, she left.

"Ami?" Lita called.

"Where are you going?" Mina called after her. They sighed.

"Just great things aren't about to get any better around here."

"Not even close to better," Mina told her as she called Yaten. "Baby I think it's time we took that trip." Lita made a similar call to Andrew and they ditched the school trip.

* * *

"Serena?" Serena stumbled into the house drunker than usual. Darien was surprised to see the whiskey bottle roll across the floor empty except for a tiny bit that sloshed around. She stood up a little unsteadily and Darien caught her as she fell forward a bit, but she recovered and moved farther into the house and flopped down on the couch. "Serena did you drive all the way here drunk?"

"No, I drove the second part here drunk."

"Serena!" Serena ignored him and turned on the television flipping through it. Darien knew it was useless to talk to her now. In the morning he knew they would be having a very long talk. He shut the door and took her luggage into their bedroom. He came back and saw she was bit out of it. "Serena did you eat?" Serena looked at Darien and smiled at him and rubbed the side of his face. "So gorgeous, like Daichi." She fell forward and passed out. Darien carefully carried her to the bed.

* * *

"Good day ma'am." Raye looked up from her sweeping to spot the gorgeous Diamond in front of her. "I hope I'm not disturbing your work, I just came for a bit of luck."

"Oh no never please right this way." She led him over to the stand and he bought some luck. He turned to leave before turning back.

"If you wouldn't mind can we do a private reading?" Raye smiled.

"Yes, we can." She led him to the room with the great fire.

"So who else lives in this temple with you?" Diamond asked.

"Oh just my grandpa the Priest, and Chad, a priest in training."

"Are they around today?" Diamond asked conversationally.

"No, they're off to another city for the day." Diamond grinned but then turned it into a smile.

"Good, that means they won't try and steal you away to do other things." Raye smiled and let him to the room. "You know you have gorgeous eyes for a Shinto priestess." Raye stared deep into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, quite beautiful, I've never seen one with such exquisite eyes as you."

"Oh god," Raye nearly fainted and her caught her staring into her eyes, she couldn't break his hold. "You are beautiful!"

"And you my little priestess are a delightful little flower."

"Shut up and kiss me," Raye breathed and kissed Diamond. Diamond smirked and kissed her back taking control immediately.

* * *

"Please you could stay with us, we could very happy, or we could run away." Raye said three days later as Diamond push her out of his rented apartment.

"Sorry baby, but Diamond is tied down to no one, it's time for my loins and I to go fuck another girl. Good day." He shut the door and walked towards the elevator leaving her to cry on the floor outside his door. She could stay for all he cared, he would not be returning to this apartment. "Two down, three to go."

* * *

"Serena, we have to talk about your problem."

"No, we don't, I don't have a problem!" Serena was angry with herself for getting caught my Darien, he should have been asleep when she arrived, at least than she could have crashed on the couch.

"Serena you drove drunk."

"So what it was only halfway here."

"Sere, I don't understand why you have a death wish, how are we ever going to get Daichi back?" Serena stared at him in disbelief.

"I would never risk Daichi's life with alcohol how dare you say that!" Serena screamed. "So I have a little drink most nights to forget, get off my back Darien, but I would never kill myself, I won't take his life again!" Serena stormed out of the house and drove off. Darien tried to follow in his car, but she was driving so wrecklessly he feared he would cause her to drive off the road.

"Please be careful Sere," He whispered watching her get farther and farther away.

* * *

"Aren't you?" Diamond asked. He pretended to do a double take, "Yes you must be."

"Must be what?" Serena asked drunkenly. She had been sitting at the bar for two days now, she would have to sober up by morning for sure and return home.

"An angel," he shook her head but her grip was limp, she didn't care. Diamond was disgusted with the state of Serena not the blond haired angel he remembered. "You know angel if you turn out to be a good fuck I might keep you around longer than a month."

"Oooh a month," Serena said drunk. "What a hottie like you…" Serena poked Diamond in the chest, "…doin' in a filthy bar like this?" Serena downed some sake.

"Oh I have some business here." Diamond poured himself a little sake.

"Business and that business is getting inside me I take it from your earlier comment," Serena said grabbing his crotch, much more promiscuous than he had imagined.

"Aren't you overly touchy, drunk," Diamond chuckled.

"Cut the bullshit, I've noticed you trailing me before the accident."

"Why Serena I thought I had already cut the bull shit."

"No, what you said was if I were a good fuck you'd keep me around for more than a month." Diamond looked surprised at the clarity of her words. She looked at him fiercely. "Say what you want to do I'll not play guessing games with you all night." Diamond looked at her puzzled.

"Well obviously I was wrong I thought I made perfect sense." He drank a little more sake, but he was nowhere close to drunk. "Look all I wanna do is talk, another round of Sake on me, please." Serena shrugged and Diamond order another round. Soon they were laughing about their father's and talking about how exactly he had played his role in screwing them up.

"You know I wouldn't have let Daichi's father be so fucked up to him, I wouldn't want another me right," Serena laughed, but then she stopped and let some tears fall before downing the rest of the sake. "What say you and I get out here and have some fun?"

"You know moon face that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I know just where to go." Diamond paid and took Serena's hand and led her to his car.

"No wait, I can't leave my car, I can't spend the day looking for it tomorrow."

"It's all right we can have fun in my backseat." He pulled her in and he was surprised with all the things she knew how to do. "My…my didn't you turn out to be a little minx." Diamond enjoyed himself immensely and fucked her from behind as he did so he whispered in her ear. "Sere?"

"Yes?" Serena answered.

"Darien sure taught you a lot of things, you're a regular little more whore," Diamonds whispered vindictively. Serena somehow escaped the position they were in as Diamond didn't fight her as he laughed. Serena quickly got out of the car leaving her panties. She ran to her own car and drove off.

"Oh I'll win this bet easily enough."

* * *

A/n: I know it took forever, but I finally update. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers who still enjoy this tale. I can't believe its been so long since I started this story.

Sailor Moon Says: Emotional pain can be very overwelming, but drinking is not the way to beat the pain. Sailor Moon Says!


	30. Worth a shot

Worth a shot

"Serena pulled over and banged her head repeatedly on the staring wheel. Her eyes were wide with shame and shock. Had she become such a drunk that she would betray even Darien. Darien would never forgive her if he found out about this. She cried and screamed in her car, she didn't know what she had begun. Serena couldn't face Darien so she just left and stayed locked away in a cheap motel drinking her brains out.

"You want to tell me where the hell you've been for two days?" Ikuko asked. "Your luggage arrived back on time why didn't you?" Serena looked at her, she was haggard she hadn't even bothered to shower or make herself even slightly presentable.

"I was finding myself," Serena told her. Ikuko wrinkled her nose. She grabbed Serena by the arm as she moved pass her.

"Serena don't do this, don't start drinking, if your father sees you like this, he'll go ballistic, you know how it is, don't stop caring please." Serena didn't say anything as she went upstairs, Ikuko forced her to shower and at least frein sickness until she was sobered up again. She found all the empty whiskey bottles too and removed all the alcohol from the house except the wine cellar and Kenji's personal stash or he would be suspicious.

"Where is Serena?" Kenji asked. Ikuko hadn't let onto the fact she hadn't come back she suspected that Serena might have snuck off to see Darien, but if she told Kenji that all hell would break loose and she couldn't have that. Sammy ate his meal carefully and didn't speak a word of Ikuko finding the whiskey or searching his room for any of the alcohol. Unlike Serena he had gotten rid of his empty bottles.

"She's upstairs she has a stomach bug, sure it will be gone tomorrow," Ikuko commented. He nodded accepting the answer as they ate quietly.

"Did you hear about Rob?" Ikuko shook her head as Kenji frowned.

"He's gone and married some little German-Japanese whore over our Serena, spur of the moment his parents say." Ikuko looked shocked.

"Well it's for the best than I guess, he would have just made our Sere very unhappy, he wasn't even at the hospital you know." Kenji nodded.

"You're quite right I suppose, so I won't take too much offense to the little bastard using up our hospitality just so he could get at this whore." Ikuko nodded. "I will look for another suitable husband for our Sere, I'm sure once she has a prospective husband this nonsense about little Kenji will disappear."

"I'm quite sure dear."

* * *

"You're working?" Ikuko asked. Serena hadn't said a word or had a drink to her knowledge since her return, and now she was in the office she shared with Sammy working.

"I thought it was time I get back on track that's all," Serena told her as if everything was normal. The maid walked in and curtsied to them.

"Excuse me miss tsukino, but the movers are here." Serena nodded.

"Just show them up, everything is boxed and labeled what I want them to take except the crib, but I want that taken too, they aren't to touch anything else." The maid nodded and left.

"You're getting rid of Daichi's things?" Ikuko asked sadly.

"No, I'm getting rid of little Kenji's things," Serena replied. "Daichi isn't here yet, but he will come soon I know it." She went back to working, Ikuko looked over at Sammy for more answers, but he just shrugged as he worked his own company. He had, had to give Serena a very detailed report that had taken hours. He had convinced her that resuming normal life was the way to go if she wanted Daichi back. Serena was going to even return to school and that was the biggest step of all.

"I do hope you're making a recovery darling." She kissed Serena's forehead and then Sammy's before she left out, there wasn't much she could do without Serena first talking to her and of course wanting her help. She prayed that Serena pulled through the mess that had turned into her life.

* * *

"You were great out there today." The girls had come to support her at her first meet since the accident. "You are sure to beat the record next time." They all nodded.

"According to my calculations swimming steadily over the next few weeks will make you fast enough to beat the city record." Serena merely nodded. She wanted so bad for things to change around Tokyo, but she didn't think they were, she wanted to go on record displaying her full support against the new campaign to ban Amy's invention and the police raids, but how could she? She would have to admit to a lot of things that could put her in jail.

"We should go out and celebrate," Mina suggested.

"I just want to go home now guys if that's all right?" They nodded even though they hated that she wasn't doing the things she loved. Mina and Lita hadn't been able to get her to go stripping let alone to an underage club especially Andrew's and than there was Raye who was such a wreck after her encounter with some college boy she was backing Amy's retaliation plan in full against the protestors. It had split the group a little because Raye thought they didn't care, but they both admitted their lack of support was from selfishness and their best friend Serena. If Raye knew about Darien they wondered if they could change her mind and heal Chad too.

"I'll drive you home," Lita told her. Serena didn't drive much if at all these days only for certain things, but even certain things were nearly nonexistent.

"You guys be careful of perverts," Amy warned them. They nodded before Lita led Serena away along with Mina.

"How are things with Drew and Yen?" Serena whispered so quietly they nearly missed it.

"Fine, they're a bit overprotective, but that's expected," Mina told her. "How are you and Dare?" Serena's body began to shake as tears poured from her eyes, but she didn't make a sound. Lita pulled over and got in back with Mina and held Serena.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Serena cried. "My life is so screwed up I never meant to screw everything up." Lita gave Mina a worried look who returned it.

"Oh no sweetie you haven't screwed up anything, what happen to us wasn't your fault." Serena just cried more.

"Yes, it was I should have been paying more attention at the wheel, I should have protected Daichi better." She cried harder. "If I had just gone to that stupid class with my mother I wouldn't have lost him, I wouldn't have gotten you guys hurt."

"Now Serena you stop it, there was nothing you could have done, that car deliberately hit us, there was nothing any of us could have done different," Mina cried. "Whoever was driving wanted to hurt us, now I don't know if we were picked out specifically or just a random choice, but it could have just been you and your mum in the car either way somebody gets hurt so don't blame yourself." Serena cried.

"Darien hates me now, he sees what I've become…." She was talking in nearly a whisper again and they had to strain to hear her. "I don't know how I'm here what I'm doing, I can't focus not really…" Serena rocked a little in Lita's arms staring off into space.

"Hun maybe you need to take a bit more time off from school and grieve; it can't have been easy losing Daichi like that and this new strict lockdown Amy's got going isn't helping things between you and Darien perhaps you just need the rest." Serena laughed bitterly at Lita's words.

"Oh yes a rest to grieve, that'll make Mr. Tsukino very happy," Serena spat without even really looking at them. "If I grieve it's off to boarding school in Sweden or something horrible. I'm not allowed to grieve, I'm a Tsukino a business woman I must measure up or disappear." She sobbed some more before they calmed her down enough to take her home. Ikuko just silently took her up to her room, and she even took dinner in her room, she wouldn't survive her father's inspection that night.

"How are you this morning dear?" Serena looked as if she hadn't really slept, but like Ikuko had taught her makeup covered up dark circles and anything else that might elude to her lack of sleep.

"Fine," Serena answered as she sat down and began the process of picking at her food, taking small bites to please her mother, but fool her father who sat reading his paper.

"How is the business coming along?" Kenji asked as if he hadn't been checking her stock.

"Great, but you know that, you've been checking the stalk and reviewing all my business decisions." Kenji beamed at her proudly.

"You are correct in that I have done exactly that, this is your first business I have to see that you stay on the right path, you must learn by doing and I must try to catch you when you fall." Serena nodded. He turned to Sammy. "And you Sammy a regular model after your old man, honestly I thought you would fail, you who showed me the most potential over the years, I thought you would let me down because you've been my pride and joy academically that is until your sister started showing me she had the balls to do what I knew she could."

"Yes sir," Sammy told him. He glanced quickly at Serena, but she wasn't even there at the table mentally. A car horn outside honked and Serena looked towards the door knowing it was her friends ready for another day of school.

"Hey Serena, may I get a ride with you guys?" Serena nodded. They both kissed their mother goodbye and like a robot they did they same to their father, but it was Serena who was most like a robot as she got in the car and he got in back.

"We have to drop my brother off." Lita nodded and they dropped Sammy off at school before heading to their own high school. Lita glanced at her best friend as she sat looking straight ahead of her, that day she looked as if nothing bothered her, but she knew enough she was in pain deep in her heart and she was hiding it so well most of the time, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Amy for God's sake if you could just stop suspecting every guy that walks through the doors we're here about Serena, she needs something to really get her healing," Mina told her. Amy nodded.

"Yes right of course." They talked and talked, but still didn't come up with anything. That night they snuck out and met at Darien's beach house, because Amy and Raye turned out to be absolutely no help at all.

"How is she?" Darien asked. The girls were disguised and equipped with fake IDs that could fool even the police.

"Not so good," Lita sighed. "I had no idea she was so bad off until the other day."

"Yeah well to be honest from afar it seems like an improvement," Darien told her.

"Why do you say that?" Mina asked. Darien took a deep breath.

"When she met me when you guys were suppose to be in Korea she was so drunk when she arrived. I've never seen Serena so not herself, she wouldn't even talk to me we just argued, she won't even talk to me now, I mean what moments we can steal together we steal in silence, I don't know if she just needs me to shut up and hold her or what." They all sighed.

"Just shut up and hold her for now, right now I think what she needs to know is we're all here, alcoholic or not."

"You really think her problem is that big?" Yaten asked Lita. Lita shrugged.

"I don't know, but we're going to treat it like it is, make sure she's not drinking you know?" Yaten nodded.

"I'm going over for dinner in a few days I'll talk with Sammy, he usually knows what's going on if I can't ask Serena." They nodded.

"Thanks Yaten, it would be really nice to know if she's still drinking or not, I want it to stop, she's destroying herself on purpose."

"She's just having a hard time coping, her father hasn't exactly been the model father from what she said," Mina commented. Yaten nodded.

"He's a world class I mean he's always been that way, but lately he's been more hardcore on her and Sammy and with Daichi dying…sorry Dare…." Darien shook his head and waved him on, he had only just stopped crying at the mention of his son. "It's just that Kenji told her to get rid of the things for Daichi, they're in storage now, but he wants to go on as if it never happened at least Daichi anyway and you know Serena can't do that."

"Oh God, I can't think of why the sudden change." They all shrugged.

"You know my mom was saying Serena might not ever recover until she has another baby," Mina told them suddenly. They all looked at her.

"Mina are you crazy, how is she going to explain a new baby to her parents?" Lita asked. Mina shrugged.

"I'm just saying, you know how she's always saying that Daichi will come back, well maybe he needs to come back.

"Perhaps, but he can't come back right now, now that we know better it's better she and I finish our education and then bring him into our lives." Mina nodded.

"I agree with Darien, besides we need a right now solution that's the long term solution."

"Maybe Darien you could get her to talk a little set a date for when you two can start trying to bring Daichi back into the world."

"Mina has a point there, maybe if she has it as a real goal she'll take better care of herself.

"Worth a shot, I just want her to not be so destructive, she hasn't slept in weeks, I know cover up makeup when I see it," Mina told them.


End file.
